Pink and Blue Electricity
by aries31
Summary: Attending Hueco Mundo Prep was suppose to be the chance of a life time for Ishida Uryuu...however the intense nature of his fellow students is horrifying to him. Ishida tries to remain invisible but when he wins the science fair, he attracts the unwanted attention of two upperclassmen, Mayuri and Szayel. AU High school fiction/crack
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** BLEACH and characters do not belong to me. This story is the result of a very stressful week-I have some checkoffs for my nursing program, and I managed to do really well! I wanted to do something more humerous and romantic as a break...which resulted in this random story. I know its cracked but I wanted to set Szayel and Mayuri in a high school setting..so here it goes. I might have messed up the honorfics but I tried.

Warning: T/M for suggestive lanuague and swearing.

**Pink and Blue Electricity **

**Chapter 1**

"Ishida-kun! This looks amazing…I mean it, I swear," Orihime Inoue leaned in closer to whisper to Uryuu, "I think that you have a chance of actually placing in the science fair this year!"

A faint blush appeared across Uryuu's face, "Thanks Inoue. We are all required to participate so I just tried my best, that's all. This is only our sophomore year so we will have at least two more chances to place. I feel that this is just a chance to prove myself." The slender teenager with black/blue hair said as he adjusted his glasses. "I feel that your analysis of Schinenger's Cat and possible implications for parallel universes is also impressive."

"Well, as the only kids here from Karakura Town at Hueco Mundo Prep…we really do have to prove ourselves…as the ones from the wrong side of the tracks," Orihime scratched her head and attempted to plaster a fake smile on her heart shaped face. However, one look in her wide grey eyes, Uryuu could tell how much pain she was in. The saddest thing was that there was little he could do to comfort her.

Due to their performance on standardized exams and their achievements in their freshman year, they were offered full-ride scholarships to Hueco Mundo Prep to fulfill their true purpose and reach their full potential. Graduating from here meant a real chance at a bright future, something that they would be denied to them if they remained at the local high school which had a graduation rate of only 70% and not enough books for all the students that it serviced.

Despise the chance of a getting out of poverty; dealing with the students at Hueco Mundo Prep was almost not worth it. Orihime received the brunt of the abuse for as a magnet science and math academy, the ratio of men to women was rather skewed. Older students like Nnoirta and Grimmjow assumed because Orihime had no guardian and was from Karakura Town she was easy. The other female students tended to see her as a threat and bullied her in return. Her appearance along with her brains would always lead to jealousy.

Uryuu tried his best do well and not attract attention, especially not from the Espada, the top ten ranked students. In his microbiology class, he learned the lesson how important being invisible was in the uber competitive world of Hueco Mundo Prep. Sensei Aizen was one of the most ruthless teachers, but Uryuu had managed to score five perfect hundreds on each of Aizen's microbiology exams, breaking the record set ten years ago. It earned him the nickname of Quincy but also the distain of most of his classmates. He was actually surprised by the fact that no one had sabotaged his project for the science fair.

_It's a good day when someone does not stab you in the back to move up in the rankings. Dog eat dog world._

But at least he had Orihime and she had him.

Orihime swept back some of her loose strands of hair behind her ear, "I know that you don't want to break the status quo around here and draw attention to yourself but…by studying the current amphibian population to determine the side effects of the current level of pollution in the area and then discovering rate of mutation, something positive could be done to make changes. My work is just something theoretical I was curious about…but yours might make the city a better place."

"No science is good or bad, it's just how it's applied that matters," Uryuu gave her a slight smile, and looked over his booth for the last time. He also checked the make sure Kermit, the frog that he had found with seven limbs, was doing well in the aquarium.

"I understand that concept…but proper ethics are also important in science. Kurotsuchi-san focused on the nervous system and electrocuted a hundred rats to reach his conclusions," Uryuu gulped a little bit at that information…rats were not his favorite animals but torture of any animal made him sick. On the other hand, Kurotsuchi was the Primara…the top student in the whole high school. He could do whatever he wanted.

"And," Orihime continued, "Granz-san focused on arresting the development of caterpillars, so they will never be able to-"

A slender hand with long fingers clutched her shoulder, "My, my Hime-Chan! Talking about me, were you?" The pink haired man looked her up and down a few times with his amber eyes, "You're not exactly my type but if I get desperate enough I might give you a call," Szayel Granz gave a slight hollow chuckle at Orihime's watering eyes.

"Inoue is a lady! How care you make such comments…" Uryuu hissed at the taller upperclassmen.

"Ah, Quincy…I am just speaking the truth, based on the material I have gathered in the men's bathroom. It's your own choice to associate with trash," Szayel crossed his arms and watched Orihime stumble away. Uryuu just knew how hard it was for her not to break down and start crying.

The only difference between them and the rest of the students was money. A lack of green paper. It did not give them the right to decide he and Orihime were "inferior creatures." Uryuu just felt so sick of everything. _Maybe after this semester we should just go back. This sort of torture is not worth it anymore. _Uryuu looked over at Szayel, wearing a pair of fitted slate trousers, spats that had been colored black and magenta, a long sleeved collared shirt that had been tinted a rose pink, a black vest with silver buttons, and to add to his look were four piercing in each ear along with designer eyeglasses.

_His whole outfit could pay for at least two months of my rent and utilities. _

"If she wants to be a scientist so bad, she needs to be able to control her emotions. Very weak,' Szayel stated with no empathy in his voice. Szayel glanced at Uryuu's project for a moment, and as he walked away he called out to Uryuu, "I would watch out for warts, if I was you…"

Uryuu whispered to himself, "Damn you Szayel Granz," and despite the need to present his research to the judges; he ran after Orihime.

The headmaster Ukitake took the stage, the white haired man coughed a few times into his handkerchief, and then began to speak, "First of all, I want to say that I am impressed by everyone's dedicated to science and hard work. I wish I could give all my students awards but the point of this science fair is about the sharing of knowledge, foremost. Awards and rankings should not be your only goal as you attend this academy," a slight frown crossed the headmaster's usually peaceful face as he scanned the crowd. To Uryuu's eye it appeared that he was focusing on Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The young man's temper and arrogance were legendary around campus and it was simply better to run when he stomped through the hallways. Perhaps because all the teachers were staring at him now and the chance to win the science fair for the fourth year in the row… Mayuri looked content. It was a mask used for social convention, his real self…was simply too beastly to be let out in a public arena.

Ukitake began to call up students for their awards, starting with 10th and 9th place.

Uryuu grabbed the hand of Orihime. She gave him a more natural smile and Uryuu was proud that he was able to help his best friend cope with taunts that Szayel had sent her way.

"Good luck, Ishida-kun," she whispered to him, but Uryuu knew there was no way he could win. After Szayel's behavior, all he wanted was for Szayel to be crushed by Mayuri again and forced to take second place for the third year in row.

The usual suspects, mostly from the Espada, took away awards for their research projects. Though Uryuu tried to stay away from them and thought personally most of them were spoiled little brats, he was happy to see Nel take fourth place over Nnoirta. The green haired girl seemed to be kind, intelligent, and a free-spirit. Though she sometimes hung out with the rest of the Espada, she would sit by Orihime and him during lunch. Orihime could use another female friend like Nel, since she rarely got to see Tatsuki anymore because of her part time job and school work. Also, the commute from Hueco Mundo to Karakura Town could be hellish.

"Now, I am proud to say that a relatively new student has won this award. I was personally impressed with her understanding of the theories of parallel universes. I would like to present third place to Inoue Orihime."

Orihime's face turned as red as a ripe strawberry, "This…can't be…I" she stuttered and a few tears escaped her silver eyes.

Uryuu gave her a little shove forward and she finally began to move forward to have a moment in the sun. _Her brother would be so proud of her…but most of the student body is not going to share that opinion._ Uryuu could already see Loly and Menoly shooting invisible knives at Orihime, as she stumbled a little bit on the stage.

A local newspaper reporter greeted Orihime at the end of the stage to ask her more in-depth questions about her project. Uryuu moved forward in the throng of students so that he could be there to congratulate her. As he waited for her, Uryuu could feel his own neck hairs stand at attention. _Orihime is not the only one who is getting draggers thrown at her back._ Uryuu snapped around to find a pair of gold eyes burrowing into him, "It's a shame that your project will go unnoticed. Granz-san will be second and I will be first. This is the hierarchy. Your work on mutations is…intriguing though. It is a field that I am also interested in. We must have dinner to discuss your findings." Mayuri Kurotsuchi informed Uryuu and then left, to say something to Szayel Granz.

Uryuu was stunned to the point that he almost forgot his own name…the idea that the first ranked student wanted anything to do with him…was shocking. _It just had to be sort of a sick joke. _

However, the whole student body became silent when the second place winner was named. An emo looking boy with green tears tattooed on his face won for his research considering black holes. The realization then that either Szayel Granz or Mayuri Kurotsuchi would be completely snubbed for any awards or as a consequence their rankings would drop hit the rest of the student body hard. A rare opportunity for someone to rise up through the ranks. Uryuu sighed; _don't my classmates have any other interests?_

"And now the moment we have all been waiting for! The first place project reminded me and the rest of the judges of the potential of science to do good work and give back to the community. Besides reporting his findings to us, he also informed local government about issues of pollution and the wildlife," As soon as Ukitake said the words "pollution" and "wildlife," the smug and puffed out chests of the top students shrunk immediately.

The only thought that Uryuu had was…_they're all going to kill me because_…, "Ishida Uryuu!"

Instead of getting going up to accept the first place award of the science fair…Uryuu Ishida fainted; hearing the wailings of "**I DEMAND TO SEE MY SCORES, YOU MORONS MUST HAVE MADE A MISTAKE**," and "**WHAT THE HELL? MY WORK IS PERFECTON!"**

"Dammit, dammit… Yylforte, this is not what I want to do with my time! I wish you would stop taking me to these rat infested hole in the wall restaurants. I would prefer not to develop Mad Cow Disease-

"Szayel, you are already a mad cow in my book," he waved the pink haired teen over, "and I am just trying to make the situation better for you…that's what big brothers do."

The science fair happened a week ago, but Szayel still remembered that a skinny kid had beaten him. The only consolation was that Mayuri Kurotsuchi's winning streak was over. _But if I see that Quincy again, I might just poison him._

Yylforte pulled Szayel into the Italian restaurant, named Pisano's. "Supposedly they have the best eggplant parmesan in the city…I know that is your favorite, brother."

Szayel did not answer… Yylforte always wanted something in return of his kindness. Their relationship was based on a system of debts and nothing more. Szayel sighed as the overly tanned waitress with outrageous lined lips lead them to a free table. _Disgusting woman._ Instead of trying to have a conversation with Yylforte, Szayel ducked behind his menu. _I pray that no one important sees me in such a tacky place…I have already been embarrassed enough for the next ten years._

"Welcome to Pisano's! How can I help you today?"

"I will have water with lemon, no ice…and how is the fettuccini?" Yylforte asked their waiter.

"You would be better off buying a frozen meal from the grocery store than eating that swill…I would suggest the eggplant parmesan or the tomato and basil bruschetta,"

"An honest waiter…I like that…I will have the tomato and basil bruschetta. And brother, stop hiding behind that menu and order please or I will order for you…."

Szayel sighed and threw the menu down," I-"but stopped when he looked at their waiter. Slim figure, blue eyes, silver glasses, navy hair, fair skin…of all the restaurants in Karakura Town, his idiot brother brought him to where Ishida Uryuu worked. Dammit, dammit, dammit!

"Quincy—"Szayel managed croaked out and he found some amusement in the fact that other teenager's blue eyes seemed to widen as he realized who the man's "brother," was.

The surprise on Ishida's face did not last long, "I would prefer not to be called that…Granz-san," he snapped.

"You're the genius that stole my brother's trophy?" Yylforte pointed at the boy nicknamed Quincy.

Ishida ignored that question, and stated, "I think it's best that I can get someone else to be your waiter," but before he could leave Yylforte grabbed his wrist, "Nah… I never get to meet any of little Szayel's friends."

"Probably because he doesn't have any," Ishida hissed as he removed his hand from Yylforte's grip.

"Oh, I think I really like your brutal honesty," Yylforte eyes gleamed with a predatory intent, that Szayel knew all too well from experience. What Yylforte wanted… Yylforte got. Not like Szayel personally cared about Ishida's well-being but dealing with his brother lusting after a fellow classmate…would be inconvenient at best. Also, no matter how inferior his sibling was, Ishida Uryuu was still far more pathetic. The Granz name should mean something, not become… polluted by hanging out with poor trash.

"Sorry to interrupt the flirting session," Szayel glared at Yylforte, "but this is a restaurant and I would like to order,** now**." Szayel cleared his throat, "I would like sweet tea, and the eggplant parmesan. Can you handle that?"

Ishida clenched his jaw and gruffly said, "I can," and then he stormed off.

"Damn...you didn't tell me that the guy who beat you had such a nice-"

"This is family restaurant, Yylforte," Szayel pushed his glasses up, "and he is way too young for you, brother."

Yylforte leaned back in his chair with his hands in his long blonde hair, "Not too young for you," he smirked.

"Have you lost the few neurons that you possess, Yylforte? He's a waiter!" Szayel snaked his left hand through his loose pink hair.

"So? I don't see a problem with that…this Ishida Uryuu is able to work a job and gets excellent grades at a difficult high school. Also, I can sense that he might be able to deal with your batty-shit crazy moods."

"He's nothing…he won that science fair because the judges were biased. In the end, we are not even a part of the same species. I mean the he fainted when he was given the award, weakling," Szayel snorted.

Yylforte became quiet, and picked at the plastic red and white table cover for a few minutes. "Maybe you're the one that is inferior, Szayel. Have you ever thought of that option? Why do you have no friends? Why does Nnoirta-Kun only come by when he has itch that he can't scratch himself? I thought you would grow out of this stage…but I must have been deluding myself. Just like what you do every day," Yylforte summarized in a low and almost thoughtful tone.

"I am **perfect**…you and everyone else just can't see it yet!" Szayel snarled. Yylforte never spoke like this to him. **Never.** It was almost like his older brother was disappointed in him, which did not compute. _I am a perfect student, and most individuals just can't keep up with me. Nnoirta will…change given time…_

Ishida came back around 15 minutes later with their food and drink. Yylforte gave him a slight smile but that was all.

The Granz brothers ate their meal in silence.

"Yo! Is everything okay Ishida? You seem rather pale…for you," the sous chef, with black tattoos covering his forehead and his long red hair tied up, peaked his head out of the kitchen.

Uryuu Ishida rubbed his temple and then answered, "I am fine Abarai…just one of those bastards I go to high school showed up with his brother."

"Damn…ya know if you told me maybe I could have done something to their food…" Renji Abarai wickedly raised his eyebrows.

"No, they are not worth it. I am just about to bring them their bill and they will be gone," Ishida explained and managed small stretch…his whole body was sore from having to work thirty hours this past week. However, work managed to keep him mind off school and the threatening glares from most of the student body.

_I should have done poorly on purpose, for now on that's going to be the plan until next semester when I can leave. It goes against all my principals but the stress and anxiety is going to eat me alive. My grandfather needs me more than ever and I have to work. Something has to give. _

Uryuu grabbed the tray met for table five and after delivering it to a young couple who could not keep their hands to themselves. It was sort of sweet in an over the top way. But he could not gawk at the lovers and so Uryuu forced himself to the Granz table. The brothers seemed quiet and subdued for the moment so he just dropped the bill and walked away.

Rangiku, one of the waitresses that he had come to become friends with in the last year at working at Pisano's, ran up to him, her face was full of excitement, "Oh my god, Ishida! A package was just delivered for you! All those times, "I can't date because I have so many responsibilities"…it was all a smoke scene."

"Uh…" Who would send him anything? A mistake had to been made…that's the only thing that makes sense. Before Uryuu could protest, he found himself being dragged by Rangiku to the front of the restaurant.

On the hostesses stand, there was a small package wrapped neatly in brown paper and tied with gold string. Written in flowing cursive, his name was perfectly spelled out. There could be no mistake…unless there was another Ishida Uryuu running around the city. Possible but his instinct told him that this package was meant for him. A shiver crawled up spine, except for Orihime, and his friends outside Hueco Mundo Prep, no one knew that he worked as a waiter.

"Open it! I want to see it." Rangiku tossed him the package and watched him eagerly. Meticulously Uryuu removed the string and unwrapped the brown paper. Underneath was a handsomely bound copy of the _Origins of Species _with gilded edges.

"A book, hmmm, whoever send it must know that you are not the chocolates and flowers type. That's a good sign," Rangiku ran her hands through her strawberry blonde hair.

"I actually like flowers…but books are nice," Uryuu opened the cover and found a piece of cream stationary with the same style of flowing writing that labeled the package. The message was quick and to the point, "As the only one meeting my standards of intelligence and attractiveness, I request your presence at my residence for a "date." Communicate with me tomorrow about acceptable times. Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

Rangiku, who had been reading over his shoulder, snorted a little, "Not very romantic…it's almost like he is telling you what to do…sort of creepy."

"It's beyond creepy, I have only talked to him twice and the first time he informed me that he would cut off my "worthless" head if I ran into him again. I don't understand where this comes from. And I don't know how I feel about it being a guy who asks me out…"

"But I thought you were bisexual anyway ..." Rangiku raised her eyebrows at him.

"I have never done anything with a guy though…" Uryuu adjusted his glasses and felt his skin burn. His sexuality was something that he was just starting to figure out for himself, and talking about it made him feel noxious. It did not help that the only gay man he was aware was Szayel…and that was not a role model for him to follow.

Of course at the moment, Yylforte Granz walked up to him. Uryuu slammed the book shut.

"Kid," the blonde haired man extended a business card, "I work at a PR firm, not exactly a mecca for scientific knowledge but I have connections to some research institutions. If you ever want a better job or internship just give me a ring," Uryuu took the card and put it in his apron pocket.

Yylforte rummaged through his wallet and took out a crisp hundred dollar bill, and before Uryuu could protest, the money was jammed into his pocket. "That's for having to deal with my brother on a daily basis and having to serve us…when you were obviously uncomfortable. Eat a steak or something…your way too skinny for your own good."

"So brother, did you buy yourself a new whore?" Szayel waltzed in with his hands on his hips and sneered, "I bet you have gotten him for half of what you paid. But then again you never understand the proper use of money."

Uryuu burned a red so crimson it could make a tomato look pale. At that moment he just wanted to become invisible.

"Hey Pinky," Rangiku shouted and brought Uryuu close to her rather prominent chest, "shut your trap before I have to shut it for you. And yeah one more thing…go fuck yourself."

"I will go fuck myself and enjoy it, my dear," Szayel stuck out his tongue at Rangiku and then licked his lips.

"Enough of this, Szayel…you are sixteen years old…you can't just talk to people like this. It obvious that I have been too lax with you. Until you learn to respect others, your **GROUNDED**," Yylforte roughly grabbed his brother by the collar and pulled him out of the restaurant.

Rangiku and Uryuu could hear Szayel crying, "But I wanted to go to the Bodyworks exhibit next weekend."

"Too fucking bad," Yylforte shouted back.

"So are all the guys at your school mentally unstable?" Rangiku asked.

Uryuu adjusted his glasses, "Pretty much."

A/N: If you like it and want me to continue just R&R!

Bodyworks exhibit-preservation of the body, shows A&P of the human body in a sort of artistic way...I thought it would be something that Szayel would like.

Cheers!

Aries31


	2. Chapter 2

**BLEACH** and characters does not belong to me...at all.

Warning: T/M for swearing and suggestive themes

**Chapter 2**

Mayuri Kurotsuchi had been intrigued by the navy haired sophomore since the beginning of the school year. The concept of a romantic or a sexual relationship disgusted him…and he believed such attachments would dull his scientific mind. Yet, since the day that they had literally ran into each other…his thoughts kept drifting to Ishida Uryuu.

_The other students in the hallway knew to show respect to the Primara of Hueco Mundo Prep. They ran to the nearest exit, which made Mayuri smirk. Most of his fellow classmates were no better than the white medical rats he was experimenting on for his science fair project. The more nimble minded students would greet him in the hall with a quick bow and a "Good morning, Kurotsuchi-san!," before scampering away to their classrooms._ _On the second day of the school year, Kurotsuchi had been racing through the hallways for he had scheduled a meeting with Sensei Aizen, the only competent teacher on campus. His stupid cow of a twin sister, Nemu, had managed to make him late that morning. __**Yet again.**__ In his frenzy to get to the west side of the campus, he did not notice a waif of an underclassman, with a map of the school in hand._

_Then again, the boy should have noticed him in the first place. Kurotsuchi was a figure on campus that even all freshmen knew to cower in fear of._

_Similar to two atoms, the two male students collided, causing books and papers to fly all over the hallway. Burning gold eyes met a sedate oceanic blue, and Kurotsuchi Mayuri began to scream in his rather scratchy voice, "Brainless piece of shit! I should severe your worthless head from your neck, for not being able to perform a basic function of looking at where you are going."_

_Usually when Mayuri berated someone there were __**three**__ possible reactions: crying and trembling, groveling, or plain shock. However, the boy was crawling on the floor and picking up his belongings. The underclassman simply did not acknowledge him at all. _

_Without hesitating, Mayuri lunged forward and pulled the navy haired teen towards him. The boy responded somewhat to this physical action, by his skin blanching to a new level of pallor. Yet…most other students in this position would be whimpering or begging for mercy. Instead the boy's cerulean orbs seemed to burn with a blue flame. An unnatural thought entered Mayuri's conscious…he's sort of cute looking... Mayuri shook his head; ideas like that were dangerous. He raised a hand to the boy's face, and using his sharpened nails his scratched a pale cheek, letting out a trickle of blood, "You should give more respect to your sempai…" Mayuri growled._

_"I would had said sorry, sempai, but I don't apologize to people who are completely controlled by their Id," and with that the boy kicked Mayuri in the gut. Mayuri hissed in pain as he watched the underclassman leave him._

_Watching the navy haired boy leave, Mayuri Kurotsuchi vowed then and there that he would discover what make him tick and why he was so unafraid of him._

Since late August, Mayuri Kurotsuchi had discovered many things about the underclassman that defied him. It was easy to determine that Ishida Uryuu was his given name and he been the recipient of a full-ride scholarship to Hueco Mundo Prep. However, what was the most intriguing about the sophomore was the fact that he did never seemed to respond to stimuli appropriately. When he earned five perfect exam scores in microbiology, the "Quincy," did not boast or use that fact to intimidate any of the other students. In fact, Ishida seemed to shy away from the limelight. When other members of the Espada would try to bother him and his red haired female companion…Ishida would never back down. Some would say that his behavior was reckless or suicidal but Mayuri found it rather fascinating.

Even now, after winning the greatest prize that Hueco Mundo Prep could offer him, the Quincy spent his free period reading a book outside by himself in the chilly November air. The navy-haired teen was an eccentric…a very attractive intelligent eccentric. It wasn't until mid-October that Mayuri had discovered that it was not just curiosity that caused him to keep observing Ishida from afar. A part of it was lust. The symptoms of his pulse racing, his heart beating rapidly, and the warm pooling in his lower abdomen every time he saw the Quincy had made no sense at first. In fact, Mayuri had even gone to the nurse in fear that he contracted some strange illness from his experiments with fungi. The peon had only managed to tell him, that despite a flush, he was perfectly healthy.

But when the dreams started…of him straddling the other boy's slim hips, tying up his delicate wrists, and biting into the Quincy's alabaster flesh, Mayuri could no longer deny that he had certain "**feelings**" towards Ishida Uryuu. Yet that brought up a series of new queries for Mayuri. Why that particular male? What was he supposed to do about these "**feelings**" since the dreams and unbidden thoughts were plaguing him day and night?

Through research into mating rituals in the animal kingdom and selection of mates, the first problem was solved. Based on calculating the dimensions of Ishida's face, Mayuri found that the Quincy's features were rather symmetrical…mates with a symmetrical appearance tended to be the most desired. Mayuri believed the same principals applied even though he and the desired mate were both male. Having a twin sister, made it quite clear from an early age that females were idiotic and too emotional to waste his precious time on. Several female classmates at thrown themselves at him through the years, but their displays of affection had been pathetic and did not result in desire from him. Being attracted to another male was then not quite a shock to Mayuri. It helped that Ishida had a rather feminine appearance with his willowy frame and delicate features; yet he managed not be an effeminate monster like Szayel Aporro Granz.

In the words of the one of the romance novels that Mayuri had stolen from Nemu, "opposites attract." Just like protons and electrons. Ishida was Mayuri's opposite; milky white skin versus bronzed flesh, navy hair that contrasted with his own electric blue, blue eyes that clashed with his gold orbs, and a reserved character that balanced his more outspoken nature. From reading several of the books that Nemu kept hidden under her bed, Mayuri concluded that his next step would be to "court" and make his intentions known to **his** Ishida. The book and the note he sent to Ishida's place of employment (which he discovered from hacking into the Quincy's student file, of course)last night had just been the start of his plan. A miniature video camera hidden in the binding of the book was the next step; he had the **right** to gather more information on his intended.

Looking down from his chemistry classroom, Mayuri watched the bundled up figure read in the courtyard below. Under his breathe he whispered, "I will solve the puzzle that is you, Ishida-kun. And then I will have you." Before he could return to focusing on his teacher's lecture, he glimpsed a familiar pink haired figure walking towards the Quincy. Mayuri almost let out a hiss. What is_ he_ doing? Losing his temper in the middle of class was not an option since he was already on thin ice with Headmaster Ukitake. Mayuri attempted to count down from ten but stopped when he reached six_. Does it really matter what that pink haired abomination does?_ _He is no match for me. At the end of the day Szayel is a gaudy little butterfly while I am a wasp, specifically a __**Glyptapanteles**__ who lays eggs in little defenseless caterpillars…which in time devours its host alive. _

Mayuri let out a cackle at that particular idea, but he stopped when he noticed his fellow classmates staring at him.

"What are you looking at, **fools**?"

* * *

"Oh, _Ishida-kun_!" an annoying sing-song voice called out.

_Didn't Szayel have enough fun humiliating me last night? Or is this round two? _

Uryuu buried his nose in his book, hoping that the old school yard advice that if just ignore a bully and don't give them any attention they would leave you alone was true. It seemed to work for a moment, because Szayel Granz remained quiet. When Uryuu flipped to next page, tapered fingers reached out and snatched the medical volume from his grasp.

Whoever came up with the advice of ignoring tormenters, must not have met someone like Szayel Aporro Granz. More probable, the adult that came up with idea in the first place was a complete idiot. _And I am an idiot for trying it,_

"So this is what you do for fun, read _Systemic Lupus Erythematous and You_?" Szayel smirked as he threw the book on the ground. "Congratulations, Quincy, you really are the king of the nerds."

Uryuu sighed and adjusted his glasses, "What do you want, Granz-san?" he asked as he leaned forward to pick up the book. A Gucci loafer kicked the textbook away from Uryuu's grasp.

"No educational fun until we have a little chat, Ishida-kun," Szayel mocked. Without much ado or permission, Szayel Granz sat down on the bench besides Uryuu. Crossing his legs, and adjusting his long hounds-tooth coat the pink haired teenager said, "Let's see what I want…" He tapped his chin for a moment, "Oh, I know! Not to be grounded, since it really puts a crimp in my social life. And you are my ticket out. My brother…" Szayel let out a growl, "says that I have to apologize and invite you to our home for dinner. So you're coming to dinner, tomorrow night, 8:00pm."

"Aren't you going to apologize first?"

"Why would I do that? I only said the truth last night," Szayel grinned, "Apologizing means that I admit that I made a mistake…since I am perfect I could not possibly have a mistake, ergo, I can never apologize."

"That's the most pathetic use of circular logic…." Uryuu grumbled and then walked away from Szayel to pick up his book.

"See you tomorrow, then Ishida-kun?"

The idea of being forced to have dinner with the narcissist bastard…was **_disgusting_****.** Szayel deserved to learn a lesson and if being grounded by his brother was bothering him this much than it was the perfect punishment.

"No, you will not," Uryuu said over his shoulder as he started to storm out of the courtyard.

"What the hell? That's not fair," Szayel Granz shouted back at him.

"Life isn't fa-" Uryuu felt the air being knocked out his chest, as he was shoved hard against a wall of the brick building. Szayel had him pinned and Uryuu was forced to look at his tormentor's amber eyes, burning orange with distain.

"That platitude does not apply to me," Szayel sneered, "What do I have to do to make you comply? Hmmm…" the pink haired teen moved closer, and whispered into Uryuu's ear, "Perhaps…I will leave your little Hime-chan alone and maybe I can get Nnoitra-kun to stop toying with her as well. There are many things that you can say about me but I won't lie and once I agree to something I won't go back on my word."

With the extra attention of winning third place, his best friend, had attracted more trouble, just like Uryuu anticipated. Despite trying his best, Uryuu could not be everywhere to protect her. She managed to be "tripped" several times a day, and on Monday, Loly had thrown a bottle of black ink at her and ruined Orihime's favorite dress. Getting rid of creepy one-eyed Nnoitra would make their lives easier.

"F-ine," Uryuu gasped and found himself sliding to the ground, when Szayel released his shoulders.

Szayel clapped his hands together, "Good. Though I think you should rethink your friendship with that girl…she is your greatest weakness and makes you so easy to manipulate."

Uryuu ignored that biting comment, Orihime was not weak and he wasn't either for having her as a friend. _What did Szayel know about friends or anything that required a heart?_

"But-"

"_But_, what Ishida-kun?"

"I have work tomorrow night and most of the weekend, can it be tonight-," Uryuu thought about the actions of Szayel and his brother from last night…he did not understand the motivations behind inviting him to dinner so it would not be best to come alone, "and I request to bring someone with me."

"Such a demanding little thing you are, but whatever," Szayel strolled away and took out his iPhone with a pink and black crystal encrusted cover.

Uryuu took that as his cue to leave.

* * *

"What is your latest experiment in the culinary arts, Inoue-san?" Uryuu asked as he sat down next to the red-headed girl in the cafeteria.

She popped open the lid of her Tupperware, "A casserole with pickled beets, cream cheese, leeks, and anchovies. Want a piece, Ishida-kun?"

Holding his hands up in surrender mode, Uryuu knew from experience that no matter how hungry he was it was better that he go without food than take something from Orihime, "No thanks, I am good."

_ I will never figure out how her taste buds are able to stand her concoctions. However, I am more curious about how she comes up with those ideas in the first place…_ Uryuu began to rummage through his messenger bag for the container of instant ramen. Instead he found a plain blue bento box, with a message taped on the front, "Healthy food for a healthy body and spirit." His grandfather was not a fan of convenient fast food; in fact Souken Ishida was a traditionalist at heart. Though Uryuu was not happy that his grandfather had been up making him food instead of resting, a smile crossed his face. His grandfather was his only family now and it was sort of sweet to feel such affection. Opening the box, he found several home-made spring rolls, rice, and sushi rolls with mackerel._ My favorite._

"Oh, that looks yummy, Ishida-kun!" Orihime pointed at his food.

"Well, not as yummy as you, Pet-chan," a gravely male voice spoke up.

Looking up from his food, he found that he and Orihime were covered in shadow from the imposing seven foot figure of Nnoirta Gilga. _Damn. For once I thought we were going to have a nice peaceful lunch. _Nnoirta stared down at Orihime, from his one violet eye, and his overly broad mouth twisted in a leer. _But then again when was Nnoirta not leering at someone?_ The gold bracelets the he wore jingled as he bent down to finger a strand of Orihime's hair.

"Gilga-san," Orihime shrank back as far away as could from the black haired teen's touch.

"How about me and you take a stroll outside and get to know each other better?" he asked and suggestively raised his eyebrows.

Before Uryuu could step in, Orihime straightened herself up and faced Nnoitra with cool resolve, "Like always, I have to have to say no. I suggest that you leave, Gilga-san, before you make a fool out of yourself."

"Just because you placed higher than me in the science fair does not make you superior to me, woman," Nnoitra snarled and tried to jerk Orihime off her seat.

"**No means no**, Gilga-san," Orihime took out a small white bottle from her pocket and sprayed Nnoitra in his one good eye.

"**BITCH!"** Nnoirta screamed as his eye burned from the pepper spray. His hands went right to his face and the idiot proceeded to rub the pepper into his eyeball. "**IT BURNS!,"** Nnoirta howled and Uryuu could not stop himself from laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!," Uryuu clutched his side.

"Well, Nel suggested it might do the trick…" Orihime smiled and took a bite of her seriously disturbed casserole.

"I am going to get the both of you! Just you wait…enjoy your laughter now, Quincy!"

"Now, now…what's with all this commotion?," Szayel sauntered into their domain of the cafeteria.

"You're supposed to be such a genius…that girl sprayed me with-,"

"Pepper spray which you rubbed into your eyeball making it inflamed. Really… Nnoitra-kun," Szayel sighed and adjusted his white framed glasses, "What am I going to do with you?"

The pink-haired teen looked over at Uryuu and remarked, "I guess your kitten has some claws after all."

Szayel then patted Nnoitra's hand, and soothed "Hush, now. Stop being such a baby. Szayel is here to make everything better."

Nnoitra slapped Szayel's hand away, "Stop pestering me, you pink haired **freak**."

Looking at Szayel, Uryuu noticed how his thin lips slightly quivered and twin pale roses of appeared in the boy's cheek from embarrassment, Szayel blinked several times in row, in an effort to prevent tears from flowing. It was like Szayel's charismatic mask was crumbling before Uryuu's eyes, revealing a very vulnerable young man. A flash of deep hurt and shame appeared in Szayel's amber orbs. Feelings that Uryuu had become familiar with through the years he spent with his father. The teen fluffed his pink hair and said softly, "Sorry, Nnoirta-kun."

Nnoirta stomped off to the nearest restroom, leaving Szayel Granz behind. Szayel crossed his arms, "You have won the battle but I doubt that you two could win a war. Nnoirta-kun does prefer his women…spirited…so I feel that his interest is just going to grow."

Szayel's mask was up again. There was a part of Uryuu that wanted to wipe the arrogance smirk that was now plastered on Szayel's face. Yet, Uryuu's heart felt heavy…he almost felt sorry for Szayel Granz. **Almost.**

* * *

_Yylforte is an imbecile. _

It was thought that Szayel often had and it made him question if the two of them were really siblings. However, his brother's foolishness only benefited his self-interest. After school, Szayel been forced to hand over his cell phone to Yylforte. His older brother had then ordered him to, "sit in your freaking room and contemplate why you have such a nasty superiority complex."

Honestly, Szayel still did not understand what he had done that was so wrong_. It's not like I killed someone with one of my experiments. Yylforte just has to be such a drama queen._ When Szayel made it to his bedroom, he had to admit that Yylforte had made a good effort at punishing him. His mac laptop, TV, stereo, chemistry set, and both of his porn stashes were gone.

_Not like any of those things mattered. _

Yylforte's idiocy was proven by the fact that he did not consider that Szayel's bedroom was located only on the second floor right near the a trellis that could be easily climbed by a person with a sufficient upper body strength. Szayel was not going to risk his neck by trying to climb down but soon a very brawny and tall someone was going to climb up.

Szayel hummed to himself as he changed out of his more formal school attire into a pair of skinny grey jeans and a lavender t-shirt with a popped collar. His amber eyes roamed his bedroom for any imperfections. Of course he found none.

The only thing that could be considered wrong was his collection of dolls…Szayel's mother had started him with the collection and after her death he continued to add to it. Dolls were manifestations of perfection, in this opinion, but they "creeped" Nnoitra out. It was just other of the weird abnormalities about his boyfriend that he could never understand, no matter how much he dissected.

Szayel felt a light tap on his shoulder and the pink haired youth whipped around to find Nnoirta standing there.

"Oh Nno-kun!" Szayel wrapped his arms around the taller man. Szayel let his fingers roam and started to unbutton Nnoitra's ebony trousers. Forcefully, Nnoirta pushed Szayel aside.

"What's the matter with you?" Szayel felt his voice tremble at that…things were not going as he planned.

"**You**," Nnoirta pointed at the pink haired teen, "I just came to tell you that I am done with this freak show."

"I know that you had a bad day so I can ignore your crude behavior…why don't you relax and let me make you feel better," Szayel fluttered his eyelashes at Nnoirta and licked his lips, "I am so hungry for you, Nnoirta." This has to work, Nnoirta could not reject him like this. No one could reject him like this. He was perfect and beautiful after all.

"Really? Because I had my fill of you," and when Szayel tried to touch him again, Nnoirta slapped the shorter man hard across the face. Szayel stumbled back and let his fingers caress the red mark across his right cheek.

Nnoirta crossed his arms, "You really don't get it, do ya? Fine, I will have to explain it in terms that you can understand. Szayel, you were nothing but a **_"experiment_**" to me, until I could get a girlfriend again. I mean in some ways it was satisfactory…you look like a girl, and moan like a girl. Plus, the kinky stuff was fun…but now that Cirucci and I are officially together-"

"That **WHORE**! You choose **that** over me?" Szayel spat. _What happened between lunch and now, when I wasn't around?_

"Well, she has some equipment that you lack…wait, did you really think that I **cared** about you? How can any of the things we did together add up to love? You really must be one sick puppy."

Szayel turned away, and adjusted his glasses. The lenses were beginning to fog and tears were starting to stream down his face, "Just go, Nnoirta…you have said enough…"

"Fine…just don't let me catch you following me around… I will so break that pretty little face of yours."

Szayel turned around to watch Nnoirta escape out the window. _I loved you, Nnoirta. I don't know why I did…but I am really a fool. You used me like I use everyone else. Congratulations, you out-smarted me and proven that I am far from perfect._

Szayel sank to his knees and let his tears flow until he was dry as a bone.

_ Maybe Yylforte wasn't so idiotic after all…he always said Nnoirta was only after one thing._

* * *

Uryuu remained at school, doing research for his final project for the semester and organizing his notes for his final exams. He was technically stuck on campus until Abarai picked him up and went with him to the Granz residence for dinner. At least, we get to have some free food.

A buzzing noise sounded from his bag, and the librarian shot Uryuu a nasty look. Uryuu fumbled around until he found his basic flip phone. Walking outside of the school library, Uryuu noticed that it was a new number that was calling. Clicking the receive call button, he answered, "Ishida Uryuu here, how can I help you?"

"Ah, yes…" Uryuu could recognize that peculiar scratchy voice anywhere _Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Shit._

"You never got back to me on when your schedule was free for a social outing with me. That was rather _insensitive_ of you, Ishida-san…_I have been waiting so patiently and I am not a man of much patience."_

"How did you get my number, Kurotsuchi-san?"

"That's not really important…what is important is when you are free…"

Uryuu took a deep breathe…_do I even want to do this? It's not like he is unattractive but I have seen that he has rather nasty personality. But then again, what will happen if I say no?_

"Monday…but can we meet for coffee instead?" _It's a compromise and he can't do anything too drastic to me if we are in a public place instead of his home, right?_

Uryuu could hear a rather exasperated hiss from the other end, "Fine…I will pick you up around 5:00pm. Do not worry, I already know where you live." Uryuu heard a click and Mayuri Kurotsuchi hung up.

Uryuu starred at his phone in shock.

_Don't worry? Of course, I am going to worry…someone I don't even know has my phone number and knows where I live. Fucking stranger danger alert._

**A/N:** I hope that the Szayel/Nnoirta scenes were not too out of character…I am still worried about them. Orihime and the pepper spray…I just thought that was a great idea…I sort of felt this chapter was a little bit choppy but it could just be me. Nnoirta/Cirucci …let's just say that there will be some really cracked up couples in this story.

I wanted to shout out to the people who have followed, favorite, and reviewed: **Daoi Sidhe,** **shin no juria**, **SexyBVirgo**, and **fan girl 666**. Part of the reason this chapter happened so quickly is because of your reviews. So please continue to review (critical/positive-I don't care I am just on here for fun and to improve as a writer.) and I will send you virtual brownies and cookies.

**Daoi Sidhe:** there is a real lack of "good" Szayel and Ishida fan fiction. Most of it is creepy torture/porn….and so that's why I decided to write this! There will be some smut in here but I try to have it somewhat relate to the plot. My other story, Jar of Hearts, has some Szayel and Ishida in it as well. I have some other ideas for Szayel/Ishida stories that I am going to do after I finish one of my other stories.

**Shin no juria:** do not worry about making mistakes! English is my native language and I still mess up. Yylforte is important…we will see from his perspective next chapter and he will have his own side romance. Szayel will develop feelings with Ishida soonish…I am trying to make it natural/gradual because from my understanding of Szayel once he decides that he "loves" someone his is going to become very overtop. I hope the coffee date idea between Mayuri and Ishida is somewhat realistic...we all know it's going to go horribly wrong and Mayuri is going to become more of a stalker, but I wanted Ishida to attempt to be nice about the situation first. Also, I am glad to know everyone is IC, that's that hardest part for me so I hope that I did not totally ruin that in this chapter.

Cheers,

Aries31


	3. Chapter 3

Today's chapter is brought today by the letter "U" in honor of the song "Unwell" by Matchbox Twenty which I had on for repeat for most of this chapter. For Yylforte fans, we are starting out with his POV-and finally see what that blonde man is scheming up.

**Chapter Three**

**_BAM…CRUNCH…BAM_**

Sitting in the living room, Yylforte stopped reading his newspaper and looked up at the ceiling. What was Szayel up to that required making so much noise?_ I was so sure that I found all of his explosive chemicals…_

**_BAM._**

Yylforte sighed and folded up the newspaper. Having a little brother was that capable of growing up to become the next Unabomber or Albert Eisenstein could be such a challenge. There were some days where Yylforte was simply not up to dealing with his brother and his ever changing antics. Since their parents died ten years ago, Yylforte had to step up and become the guardian. Sure, having parents that owned a major drug company made things easier. They were well provided for and Yylforte went to college. Yet, Yylforte often mused about what life was like for a normal twenty six year old.

_My whole life revolves around my little brother and he does not even appreciate it. _

It did not help the Szayel managed to scare away every single one of his boyfriends, without fail. Despite what his younger brother said about the matter, Yylforte knew that the pink bastard did it on purpose. _I mean, who thinks it's a great idea to lightly electrocute a dinner guest? _

**_CRASH._**

Yylforte got off the couch and walked over to the spiral stairway, "**_SZAYEL_**. If you don't **_STOP _**that**_ RACKET_** I am coming up and believe me, you don't want that."

Running his hand through his loose blonde locks, Yylforte thought, "I am really starting to sound like an old man." Usually when he threatened Szayel like this, the pink haired teen would respond back with some pompous comment about Yylforte's inferior brainpower and then eventually Szayel would knock off whatever he was doing.

However, this time there was no response…

Climbing the stairs and then taking a left, Yylforte came to Szayel's bedroom. On the bedroom door there were several **'CAUTION'** signs. After having his eyebrows burned off once, Yylforte usually waited to be invited in by Szayel. But his gut told him that something was wrong with his baby brother. **Very wrong.**

Yylforte barged into the bedroom to find Szayel huddled on the floor, his face red and puffy, and his body shaking. The most disturbing part was the state of the usually obsessively neat room. All of the trophies Szayel won through the years had been thrown on the floor; most of them were now broken and along with the remains of smashed porcelain dolls.

**Holy shit…**

"Szayel?" Yylforte creped slowly towards his brother, trying not to make any sudden movements. Last time Szayel lost control like this…was when Yylforte had to admit that their parents were gone forever. Underneath the twisted narcissistic persona his brother wore, Szayel was just as vulnerable as anyone else, but when the teenage mad scientist in training was remained of that fact…this was the result.

Leaving Yylforte the task of putting humpty dumpty together again.

"Leave me alone, brother…just leave me alone," Szayel's voice was raspy and hitched.

"You know better, Szayel…I can't leave you like this…you have to tell me what happened…otherwise you are not going to feel any better, brother," Yylforte joined Szayel on the floor.

Szayel moved his head, and Yylforte should see the beginnings of a bruise over his brother's cheek bone, and defeated look in his brother's eyes, "I invited Nnoirta-kun over…" Yylforte turned his head to see the open window. _Dammit…I forgot about that escape hatch…_

"For once in our lives together, brother, you were right. I do not know someone like you…who possesses an attention span of a goldfish, understood the mechanical workings of Nnoirta-ken's brain better than me…but you did…"

Yylforte sighed. _This was all the fault of that ugly spoon-headed brute?_ People always say that love is blind…and the case of Nnoirta and Szayel proved it. Yylforte never approved of their relationship simply because of the way Szayel would change into a completely different person when Nnoirta would enter a room. Not like Szayel had the greatest personality on the planet but seeing his baby brother change into a fawning buffoon made Yylforte violently ill. The bruises on Szayel's skin did not make him a happy camper either. His little brother might like things rough in the bedroom (as seen by the porn he confiscated from Szayel's room earlier…there were things Yylforte _really did not_ want to know) but the marks seemed to come from anger not pleasure.

"Well, that's only because Nnoirta-kun does not think with his brain…but with something lower. And I have more experience in that particular area than you-"

"I know, **man-whore**,"

"I am trying to help you…brother."

"No, you're not! All you're doing is pointing out that for once you were right and I was unable to calculate a person's intentions proving that I am imperfect. I was manipulated, duped, and played. If I could be outwitted by a student ranked only fifth than I am really nothing…" Szayel let out in a feral stream of anger.

Yylforte knew a good brother would let Szayel piss and moan all he wanted, get him his favorite ice cream and watch bad teen comedies set in 1980's.

_But I am not exactly a good brother and Szayel being in a piss poor mood will mess up my plans for the evening…_

Yylforte grabbed ahold of Szayel's face with both of his hands, "Want to keep throwing a pity party for yourself? Go ahead; I am not going to be a part of it. This is not the Szayel Aporro Granz I know but a weakling that can't control his emotions. You were used, so what? Is that a big fucking deal? People get used, that's a part of life. Deal with it and learn from it so it never happens again. Now, the Szayel Aporro Granz I know would be scheming up a plan for revenge instead of crying like a baby…" Yylforte barked, and watched Szayel's eyes turn from weepy to a blazing red, full of anger.

Szayel ripped Yylforte's hands away, "Revenge is a dish served best cold, not like you can understand that concept, brother. You too impatient. All this…" Szayel gestured to the messed up bedroom, "was a way to get some emotions out, that's all. I mean it would be too bad for Gilga-san if I approached him in full rage…and he ended up dead. Too bad indeed," Szayel cackled as he rose up from the floor.

_For better or worse, my delusional brother is back. _

"Before brewing up some schemes…I suggest that you clean up your mess before the guests arrive for dinner," Yylforte removed himself from the floor and moved to the door, "And by the way…it was not a smart move to tell me that Gilga-san came up to see you…so let's add two additional weeks to your grounding." Yylforte slammed the door behind him but not before he could hear Szayel call out, "blonde bastard.'

_Ah, music to my ears. Weepy lovelorn Szayel is scarier than any of my brother's experiments. But I have a plan to make sure that my little brother never feels betrayed again._ Yylforte skipped down the stairs and walk over to his favorite seat in the living room. He skimmed through the newspaper again and took a sip of his ginseng tea.

_People assume because of the fact that I am a blonde and having Szayel as a brother, than I am the "dumb" one. I just have other blessings that are not as oblivious. Common sense is one of them. Reading other people and determining their character is another. When I watched Szayel and that cute little waiter interact at dinner, I knew that they would be perfect for each other. Yin and Yang. Complete opposites but necessary for each to feel completion. Inviting pretty Ishida-kun to dinner is a start, but if I have to I will chain those two together until those sparks turn into burning love. _

Plus, Szayel likes chains.

_Then the pink haired menace will truly forget all about spoon-boy and with Szayel preoccupied I can actually try to have a social life of my own. After making sure that spoon-boy pays with interest for causing my little brother so much pain._ At that Yylforte let out a deep chuckle.

* * *

**_Chains?_** Now, that was an option Mayuri Kurotsuchi has not yet thought of in his fantasies. As he searched through the items at the online adult store, he ended up adding the chains to his online cart in addition to a pair of realistic handcuffs and variety of different scented lubes._ It will be fun to experiment on what Ishida-kun prefers but if I have to hypothesize I would predict the dark chocolate. The only time I observed him eating a food item that could be described as sweet was when that Inoue girl gave him a bar of chocolate at Halloween…it was dark chocolate but I do not recall the brand._ It will not take much to scare that information out the red headed girl.

_She needs a lecture soon; no one but __**me**__ should be giving Ishida-Kun presents for now on. Ishida wastes too much time on her…though she seems to be of a higher intelligence than Nemu, Inoue is still too inferior. _

Technically, Mayuri Kurotsuchi was not legally eighteen until March 30th and not allowed to make these types of purchases at adult stores. There were ways around the system for someone like him. With a few nimble key strokes, Mayuri knew that in a few days time he would get the items he required for free, and without getting in trouble with the authorities.

Mayuri did not expect Ishida-kun to give in to his sexual desires on his first attempt at courting. No, that would be beneath the bespectacled teen. In a few dates time, Mayuri expected the younger teen to accept and even relish his physical advances but until then he could wait. Mayuri just wanted to be prepared for the moment that Ishida Uryuu agreed to be his, and having the supplies to make the night that either of them would forget was important.

The need to sexually copulate with the Quincy increased since he had come home from his classes. After grabbing a snack from the kitchen, Mayuri went to his bedroom to review the footage that the video camera captured last night and sent to his account through a wireless proxy. At the beginning, there was nothing much of interest being recorded. It appeared that Ishida had put his book in his fraying navy messenger bag, so there was nothing to see but a conversation was still being captured.

"Yo, Ishida…are you that stubborn to walk home at night without a jacket? Ya going to catch some flu bug or pneumonia if you keep this up…no good to Souken in that state."

_Who is this loud-mouth buffoon?_

"Last time I checked, you're not my mother, Abarai…I just want walk to clear my thoughts."

**ZZTSHISHS, **

Some sort of static broke the connection, and there was a jump in the conversation. It appeared that Ishida had actually gotten into the car with the "Abarai" character.

"Shit…that's weird. Why anyone would send a book as a present? In my day, we sent people flowers or homemade cards or just fucking asked them directly…the kids at your school must be really fucked up,"

_Is this Abarai insulting my gift?_ Mayuri clenched his jaw and began to grind his teeth…_I really detest this character, and he needs to be eliminated from Ishida's life as a possible negative influence. _

"It's the thought that counts, and he was obviously trying to appeal to the scientist in me. Flowers can be hard, it's not like I go around with a sticky note on my back saying, "I love blue hydrangeas." And your day…your only twenty four years old!"

_Hmmm…blue hydrangeas_. Mayuri took out a post-it and wrote down that critical information down.

"Just be careful, most scientist types are shy a few cards from a full deck. If you get my meaning."

_Really Abarai, I am the one who is insane? What qualifications do you have in judging an individual's mental state? No, since it is obvious that your only mouth breathing scum. Pray that you never met me or I will suture your mouth shut. _

"Of course, I get your "meaning," Ishida huffed, "I been taking care of myself for this long… I can continue to." There was a slamming of the car door and then silence.

For what seemed for an eternity there was nothing…no pertinent information or visuals. Until the time-stamp of 2:37am. It appeared that Ishida had taken the book out of his bag and placed it on a desk. The perfect placement for what the purpose of the video camera, to catch a peak of Ishida undressed. And there was Ishida getting ready for bed, only wearing long flannel pjs bottoms and revealing a naked torso.

In the moonlight that shined in the dingy little bedroom, Ishida appeared to be a male version of Snow White with an almost luminous glow to his skin, Mayuri knew that Ishida was skinny but was unaware of the lean muscle that was attached to his small frame. Nor was he aware of the scars that adorned his skin; especially one in the center of the Ishida's chest that gave the appearance of a five point cross. _He's a Quincy in more than one way._ Scars were technically imperfections, and Mayuri hid his own with makeup but Ishida's gave him a hint of ruggedness. And of course, trailing down from Ishida's belly button there was a small path of dark hair leading to the teen's groin.

_Ishida Uryuu is truly perfect and he will be mine. _

Mayuri's loins began to harden; it seemed that only Ishida could make him aroused and burning with need. After taking care of that _personal business_ and ordering the items online, Mayuri laid on his bed, covered in red satin sheets, the color of fresh spilled blood. There remained an unresolved feeling in his gut; when he called Ishida before the other teen seemed hesitant in his cadence. A "coffee" date did not seem romantic compared to the five course home-cooked meal that Mayuri planned out for their first evening together. After cornering Nemu earlier that afternoon, she had informed him that, "coffee is least romantic of beverages and provides the least amount of commitment." _It was discouraging that Ishida might not feel the same about me; but it's not like he knows how much time and effort I have made in studying him. Once Ishida sees how much I care about him, he will have to respond in kind. There is no logic in rejecting me. _

* * *

"Damn…do people really live like this?" Abarai pointed at the McMansion, designed in the Arts and Crafts style, with the obvious Frank Lloyd Wright influences. The exterior was stucco and there were handcrafted stained crafted windows. Uryuu traced the designs on one of the windows with his fingertips; the design depicted a field of sunflowers.

"Yes, there are some who manage to be this fortunate while the rest of us-"

"Beg for scraps," Abarai Renji shot him an over enthused smile, which showed off all of his white pointed teeth. Some of his classmates would assume that the red headed man beside him was trash with his tattoos and his rough language. Uryuu saw the pineapple head as an older brother. Yes, Abarai had his moments of stupidity. Yet Renji could think on his feet and adapt to any situation. Uryuu was quick to mock him but at the end of the day, he did respect his friend.

"So at this dinner…" Renji began to twist and play with the few strands of his red hair that escaped from the bands he put up, "are they going to have more than one fork, spoon, and knife combination because I am not sure of what to do."

"Probably…" Uryuu sighed, "But don't worry about it, just remember to start from the outside in, as the courses progress. It's not really a big deal; these people aren't really worth of a half of you, Abarai. And for once you dressed up nice instead of some hippie wear that was left in the lost and found-"

Abarai pointed a finger in his face, "Hey! There are some good finds there and the dumpster…you're just jealous because you can't find something in your size, Ishida."

Uryuu rolled his eyes…Abarai was legendary around Pisano's as the best dumpster diver. It was obvious to Uryuu's eye that the black pants, the untucked white dress shirt and black blazer that Abarai wore, did not come from the trash. _He really tried to look nice to help me out._

By contrast, Uryuu wore his own self-imposed uniform of grey slacks, white collared shirt with a navy tie, and because of the weather he pulled on a cerulean sweater. The patched sweater was not doing that much good against the November air. A persistent shiver crossed back and forth across his shoulders. _I am really in need of a new winter jacket…at this point I am willing to take a coat from the dumpster._

"I know you really don't like these…guys…so why are we really here, Ishida?"

"Because my life will become more hellish at school if I don't…"

"Alrighty then…" and without much ado, Renji pressed the doorbell.

It seemed to take only half a second before the door was swung open, revealing a man with long loose blonde hair with a bone white ornament perched in his hair, wearing a pair of designer dark wash jeans (_thankfully without rips, or the desire to sew them up would be too strong_), and a pale green sweater.

"Ishida-kun! You're actually here…I was so concerned that you would back off at the last minute. Szayel has that effect on people…" without worrying about Ishida's personal space, the energetic blonde man grabbed the teen's arm and pulled him into his house.

"Now, you can kick your shoes off here and…who's your friend?" The older Granz brother gave Abarai an apparent look over starting with the tendrils of Renji's dark red hair and ending at his converse sneakers, which had been repaired with copious amounts of duct tape around the toes.

Yylforte's aqua colored eyes gained a predatory glint that could not be unmistaken-not even by Abarai. The redhead pulled a little at the stiff collar of his dress shirt, "Abarai Renji," he mumbled and then he added with some fake confidence, "Ishida's chaperone for the evening."

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about anything unbecoming happening…well not yet at least," Yylforte gave a wink then beckoned Abarai inside his home and locked the door behind his guests.

Ishida felt his last chance at escape from the evening of hell, fall away.

"Now, I am going to check on our meal, so make yourselves comfortable," Yylforte gestured to the living room off to the side of the foyer they were now standing in. Before the blonde haired man left Ishida and Abarai to their own devices, he shouted at the foot stairway, "Szayel, I suggest that you get your **ASS** down here. Don't want to be **RUDE** to our guests, now." Yylforte then scampered off.

Abarai kicked off his sneakers, without untying their laces, "Gods, it's going to be a miracle if I manage not to kill someone. And you say that Pinky is four times worse than that?

Ishida pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms, "Yes, and if I don't develop an aneurysm that bursts from irritation…I don't know how I am going to repay you for this."

"Kid, don't worry about it," Abarai patted Ishida's shoulder, "seeing the situation for myself…I would not want you be left alone with these freaks."

"We are the freaks? I don't think that holds much validity coming from someone who had tattoos covering their face and their neck. Former gang member, am I right?" Szayel appeared at the end of the stairs.

"I suggest that you shut your trap about things you don't know anything about, punk!" Abarai roared.

"I am right than…I am surprised Ishida-kun that you keep_ such_ company," Szayel sneered at Ishida, and then the pink haired teen walked up to the muscle bound Abarai and pressed a slender finger to the redhead's chest, "Your apish posturing does not scare me…wits beats brawns every time."

Ishida noticed the veins throbbing at the back of Abarai neck, the popping of his knuckles, and the development of his fighter's stance…the one way to piss off Renji was bring up his past. A life that the older man that had put away and vowed to never return to, no matter how tough things become.

Ishida grabbed ahold of the taller man's shoulder and pushed him aside, putting himself between Abarai and Szayel Granz. "This behavior is not really necessary…let's attempt to be civil here and enjoy our meal like adults, not like fighting children."

"Where is the fun in that, Ishida-kun?" Szayel smirked. At a closer range, Uryuu see that there was blankness in the other teen's eyes and a faint bruise on Szayel's cheek. _Not like I particularly care about his well-being…but I would prefer not him to decide to act out Lizzy Gordon's forty whacks with an axe during dinner…_ "Are you okay, Granz-san?"

Szayel seemed…perturbed by that question, with his pink eyebrows furrowed and his smart-aleck mouth actually closed.

Softly the pink haired teen responded, "Why do you-no asks me…." and the confused question trailed off.

"Children, are you playing _nice_?" Yylforte came back in with his hands at his hips, "Dinner is finally ready."

"Not like you personally cooked it…," Szayel remarked as he stepped away from Uryuu.

"Well, next time you should be the chef…wait, the last time that you used the kitchen you almost burned it to the ground…" Yylforte then gestured to his guests, "Coming Ishida-kun and Abarai-kun? Food's this way."

Ishida and Abarai let out deep sighs at the same time…_this food better be worth the aggravation and not full of poison_, Uryuu thought to himself as he followed Szayel to the dining room.

* * *

It was clear to Yylforte that unless he took drastic measures, his plan for Ishida-kun to become Szayel's little boyfriend was going to fall apart. They are had managed through the salad course with awkward conversation about the weather and the upcoming holidays. When the veal with rosemary sauce, and grilled asparagus had been served, Yylforte was reminded of another reason why they rarely had company.

Szayel had no table manners.

The pink haired teen would attempt to be decent in public but at home… Szayel was practically gnawing and biting at his food like it was still alive. The creamy sauce was smeared around his lips. Thank god, Szayel wasn't trying to babble on and eat at the same time, but he still managed to eat with his mouth open and spewing chunks of food at Ishida. Ishida's pale face had a rather a greenish cast it and he had stopped eating. Even the tattooed Abarai was trying to look away from the sight of Szayel chewing his food.

_Damn. And I thought things were going so well. There is really so much I can do…though perhaps I should enroll Szayel in a charm school that can train him to be more refined. _

_This lack of conversation is so stifling_…Yylforte turned to look at Abarai struggling to give off a good polite impression by following some outdated customs of dining.

_It's sort of cute to see such a rough looking man trying to be polite…and I have never been with a redhead before. They are supposed to be feisty, right? I might like that…_

"So tell me Abarai-kun, how are you and Ishida-kun connected, hmm?"

Abarai gulped down whatever he was masticating, and stammered out, "Uh…I am just a sous chef at Pisano's."

"You mean you helped prepare our food? I am surprised I really didn't develop Mad Cow Disease or dysentery-

"I doubt there is anything out there that could make you sicker, Gran-san," Ishida snipped.

Yylforte tuned out the bickering teens, _a man that could cook…that's amazing news,_ and he cupped his head in his hands to watch Abarai more intensely.

"I guess if I think about I have known about Ishida for longer that…he's always been one of the "**golden kids,"** in the neighborhood. You know, one of the ones who has a shot at actually getting out?" Abarai proceeded to ruffle Ishida's hair a little, and instead of the skinny teen biting his head off for the familiar action, the "Quincy" just sighed a little, "and I also got Ishida out of the jam, freshman year...when he shot enough arrows at Kurosaki-kun to pin him to a tree…that was an interesting situation."

"Arrows?" Yylforte and Szayel both asked at the same time.

"Ishida was the captain of the archery team at Karakura Town High School, not like it's a practical weapon for defense," Abarai then chuckled, "and head of the handicrafts club."

"Don't repeat the same mistakes that Kurosaki made, mocking my sewing powers is a serious crime in my book." Ishida said with an edge of anger in his voice, and he crossed his arms.

"I am not that dumb, kid," Abarai took a sip of his soda.

_Sewing powers, eh? Since dinner is a bust, there is something that two of them can bond over while I have some quality with Mr. Abarai…_

"Szayel, since you have downed your food already and Ishida-Kun is not going to be able to finish his meal, why don't you get him to fix that doll's dress that you were complaining about the other day."

Szayel gave Yylforte the finger, but he still stomped out of the dining room and Ishida cautiously followed after him.

"Dolls?" Abarai asked.

"Believe me, collecting dolls is the most normal past-time that Szayel has. But enough about my brother…I want to know all about you."

* * *

Szayel expected Ishida to say some snide comment about his collection, once the two of them made it to his bedroom. He regretted breaking several of his more beautiful dolls during his fit earlier, but most of his collection remained unharmed. Especially the dolls that his mother had given as presents would never be destroyed by his hand. Szayel took down a doll that he nicknamed Verona and showed Ishida the ripped dress with the lace that fallen from the edge of the hem.

Ishida took out a sewing kit from his pants pocket and began to work at Szayel's disk. His nimble fingers elegantly sewed the clothing back together in a few minutes. Szayel almost felt like ruining of one of his other dolls on purpose so he could watch Ishida fix it_. I really did not expect him to have such artistic flare…I bet he also sews most of his outfits._

_Are you okay, Granz-san?_

_I did not predict that question as well…how could even anyone, except for Yylforte; notice that I was still upset? Why did he even care enough to ask about my well-being in the first place? Nnoitra-Kun would have just grabbed my ass and told me to be quiet; that he would take care of me later. What other abilities is Ishida-kun hiding? _

"Is that it, Granz-san?" Ishida asked and with care he handed Szayel the doll. Szayel admired the repair for a minute and put the doll on his shelf. Ishida still just sat there, on the edge of Szayel's chair, waiting for permission to leave the room.

_Not like I am going to give him that anytime soon._

Szayel put his hand on the back of the chair and leaned in. Ishida attempted to shrink away from his body, but in the end, there is a limit on how much space a chair can give a person. With another hand, Szayel twisted a navy lock. _So soft._

"You're sort of cute….when you're being all domestic and not mouthing off," Szayel smirked and watched while Ishida's face turned a beet red.

_More than sort of cute…how could I miss what a little doll he is with such flawless skin, fragile features, and deep oceanic blue eyes? Plus, I could never make Nnoitra-kun squirm so easily. In end, Ishida is much more symmetrical and aesthetically pleasing._

Szayel felt the touch of the Quincy's warm fingers on his temples. _Ishida-kun is actually accepting my advances? _His heart began to flitter in his chest and a tingle flowed through his whole body. _In one day I lost one boyfriend and gain…_

Szayel's happy thoughts were short lived when he felt his glasses being ripped off his face. Not being able to see much without them, Szayel lost the upper hand in the situation and was pushed backwards by Ishida. Getting down on his knees, Szayel scrambled to find his glasses. After a moment of fumbling on the ground, his left hand clasped ahold of his thick white framed glasses. Szayel jammed them on his face and rushed out of his bedroom door. He continued to rush, so he would not lose his prey, the pretty Quincy.

However, at the end of the stairs Szayel ran into a blonde.

"Honestly, I do not know what to do with you!" Yylforte grabbed ahold of Szayel's shirt, "Do you not possess basic the social knowledge to know the difference between sexual harassment and light flirting? They are **GONE** and I doubt either one of them will be coming back. You **RUIN** everything."

"Well, since you are so knowledgeable on the subject…teach me, brother."

"Am I hearing this correctly, is my brother asking me for help?"

"Yes,"

Yylforte relaxed his grip on his brother's polo shirt, "You must have realized how much you really like and need Ishida-kun in your life."

"Something like that."

Yay for heavy Yylforte chapter!

Chapter 4: Szayel and Mayuri interaction, the coffee date from hell, some actual plot development, and a very worried Souken Ishida.

Again, thanks to my little loyal following of reviewers. You guys are awesome and if I could I would send you mini-Szayel and Yylforte dolls. I knew when I was starting to write this story, because of the main ship; I was not going to get much of a response so everything people say is gravy. Reviews feed my writing muse people, if she starves than no stories. So stop lurking and tell me what you think!

I am glad that my POV of Mayuri was well liked...for some reason he is so easy to write (should I be worried? J). One of my favorite shows is Criminal Minds and I have always seen Mayuri as a unsub/psychopath of a character. While Szayel, is more of a borderline/narcissist/bipolar. Both are jerks but Szayel actually has feelings sometimes…that was the point of the Nnoirta break up, though I should have done a better job in that area. I am sorry for the Szayel OOC, I am working on that. He can be so slippery to write at times!

The book cover for this story is done by Hadshy on . This was the picture that gave me the idea for this story and she has a bunch of Szayel/Ishida art which is very well done.

Random thought: Just to be more interactive, Yylforte remarked about getting Szayel some ice cream-what should be Szayel's favorite flavor? I am thinking something like strawberry (matches his hair), or rocky road (personality match)-best response or most favorite response will somehow be added in the story. Tehe.

Also to ShadowCage-thanks for being honest, I am aware of my roughness and I do try to correct my mistakes but since I am in nursing school, working 30 hours a week, and living on 2-3 hours of sleep so I miss things and don't do into as much detail as I should. **I want to find a beta that would take my story so any volunteers or suggestions would be awesome.** I am glad that you enjoyed the humor though…and Szayel's outfits, god, I live in scrubs so I can get obsessive about people's clothes.

Cheers

Aries31


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...

**BLEACH** and characters do not belong to me.

Warning: T/M for suggestive dialog/ swearing

This chapter is brought to you by the letter, "P" for pizza, psychos, and plot

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Nothing that happened in the last few days made sense.

The science fair seemed to have put him on the radar; all Uryuu Ishida wanted was to remain anonymous so he could just do what he needed to do in order to graduate from Hueco Mundo Prep. So he could have a future. So he could provide his grandfather with the best medical care possible.

It was this motivation that allowed him to keep on studying after several hours on his feet at Pisano's. His desire to do what was best for the only true family that he had, meant Uryuu was forced to become thick-skinned against the taunts his classmate threw at him. He cultivated his stubbornness in his own private garden.

After several months, Uryuu could take anything that was dished out to him. Yet, Szayel Aporro Granz had mocked him from the beginning. When he had been in the jerk's bedroom, the bullying had twisted into a flirtation.

_"You're sort of cute….when you're being all domestic and not mouthing off,"_

What did that mean? Was this just another tactic to get under his skin? To make his life more miserable that it was already at school?

Uryuu looked over at his alarm clock, 4:02am. It was November 17th. Monday. Almost time for him to get out bed, and put his feet down on the cold bare floor. There was no need to leave the comfort of the navy duvet just yet. Uryuu bundled himself up more, and threaded his hand through his hair. Reaching the piece that Szayel had touched, he recoiled. It seemed to still burn, like Szayel had left an imprint of his slimy personality with his touch.

It had been a miracle that Uryuu had managed to avoid the pink haired teenager on Friday. But it was Monday, the start of a new week, and a reminder that he could not hide in the biography section of the library forever during the lunch period. There was also the issue of Mayuri Kurotsuchi to consider.

What does Mayuri really want? Unlike with Szayel, there had been little contact with him and the blue haired senior. Except for two occasions. Uryuu's instinct told him that Mayuri might just want to toy with him as well. Before the science fair, he never been seen as true threat to their academic superiority. This date and flirtation could be just a way to pay him back for unseating them in the rankings. Everything was simply a game to Szayel and Mayuri.

**There could be no other motivation. **

_I will just try to get through the day and the date…let Mayuri have his fun and then it will be over with. My time at Hueco Mundo will also be over soon. If these are the levels at which my classmates will stoop to harm or punish me…than I will try to achieve my goals at Karakura Town High School. It will take more effort and luck. The upside is more time with my grandfather, and with friends. Even seeing Kurosaki again may be pleasant._ Looking over at the clock, it now blinked 4:19am. Time to get going.

With regrets, Uryuu slide out from under the covers and exposed his flesh to the cold. It would be too expensive to put the heat on, until mid-December. Uryuu grabbed the clothing that he had put aside the night before, and walked to the single bathroom down the hall. The water that poured from the showerhead was bordering on cold. Uryuu was used to it; at least it helped wake him up in the early mornings. After a brisk scrub, Uryuu dried himself up and put on his usual outfit. Zippering up his collared shirt, buttons in his option were the products of the devil, and why people did not see how more efficient zippers were did not make sense to him. On tippy-toe, Uryuu proceeded to his grandfather's bedroom.

The room was plain, just like Uryuu's own, but it always seemed more cozy. His grandfather was little bit of a pack-rat with several different collections on display (thimbles, butterflies, and his books). Besides the shelves and the queen-sized bed, there was a comfy armchair where Uryuu would sit on late into the night when the fever would overtake his grandfather, he would just sit there and read to him.

His grandfather, Ishida Souken, was still asleep. Using only the tips of his fingers, Uryuu adjusted his grandfather's blankets, to make sure that the elderly man remained warm. A butterfly shaped rash across his grandfather's nose and cheeks had begun to fade and his fever remained low. The flare-ups were becoming more and more common with less time in between. Hopefully, he would recover and they both would get a break from the lupus. For just a little while.

Uryuu set out the medications on the nightstand that his grandfather would need to take during the course of the day. He left the bedroom and hurried over to the kitchen, to prep a bowl of cereal. Most of the past weekend, Uryuu had spent working and regretfully had little time to talk to his grandfather. Just like how his grandfather sometimes packed him lunch, Uryuu cooked him breakfast. Within twenty minutes, Uryuu scrambled eggs and cooked a few strips of bacon. He wrapped up the breakfast and placed it in the refrigerator to be heated up later. Uryuu grabbed his backpack and whispered to the quiet apartment, "Goodbye."

Uryuu was greeted outside by the white mist of his breathe. The apartment windows were covered in frost. And Uryuu only had a thin white hoodie covering his sweater and collared shirt. There were eight blocks to the bus-stop, a 45 min ride, and then another ten more blocks to get through before reaching Hueco Mundo Prep. Uryuu began to run, hoping to out race the wind that tugged at his body.

* * *

"BRRINNG"

The bell signaled the end of the second period, and the beginning of a five minute break during classes. Uryuu gathered his books and left his advanced calculus class. Third period, he had free, instead of using that time to work on his homework or researching more about SLE, Uryuu had an appointment with Headmaster Ukitake.

Orihime waved at him as he passed by, on the way to Ukitake's office. Uryuu wanted to talk to his best friend about his decision…and to convince her that she should leave as well. But that conversation would have to wait until lunch. Uryuu only nodded in her direction before treading onwards.

When Uryuu reached the Headmaster's office, he was greeted by a petite young woman with her chestnut hair in a bun.

"How can I help you today?"

"I have an appointment with Headmaster Ukitake today, at 11:00am. Ishida Uryuu."

The receptionist began to tap on the keyboard rapidly, "Ah, he's expecting you, Ishida-san. Just go on ahead." She pointed in the direction of the blonde wood door to the right.

"Thank you," Ishida replied and then knocked on the door, before turning the handle.

Ukitake's office featured streamlined modern furniture, but the carpet was a comforting sage and the walls a cream white. Besides Ukitake's diplomas, there were landscape paintings showing snowdrops covering the forest floor. Ukitake looked up from his paperwork, "Ishida Uryuu, I am glad to see you. Tell me what you would like to discuss."

Ukitake gave him a kind smile and then gestured to one of the oversized evergreen armchairs. Uryuu sat down and placed his messenger bag on the floor.

"First of all, "Ukitake took out a whiter handkerchief from his grey suit pocket and coughed into several times before continuing, "I have not have the chance to talk to you personally about your achievement in the science fair. I see so much potential in you; your work shows that you are dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge for its own sake, and I wish more of the student body had the same grasp of ethics as you."

Uryuu could see a pang of sadness in the elder man's eyes. Most of the students that Uryuu knew, believed that Ukitake was a doormat and too sick to be in charge. It was obvious that Ukitake was aware of some of the antics of his students and he was not impressed.

"If you need anything, just like now, please ask. I want your and Inoue Orihime's educational experience to be enjoyable at Hueco Mundo Prep."

"That's why I came to talk to you today, sir," Uryuu started, he hated the fact that what he was going to say next would be hurtful to the kind white haired man. Uryuu lowered his eyes, not being able to face the caring look on Headmaster Ukitake's face, "I want to begin the process to transfer back to Karakura Town High School, after the end of this current semester."

A small crease formed between Ukitake's black eyebrows. The headmaster turned to his computer, "Your grades are beyond excellent, all of your teachers are impressed, and you are currently ranked 11th overall. I am aware of your…unique home situation but have been able to balance all your commitments so far with aplomb. What has changed?"

"My grandfather's lupus had started to affect his kidneys and he now will have to start going to dialysis three times a week… His pension has been able pay for most of his medical bills and my job pays for the rent and food but I am going to have to work more hours to provide for the basics now. I also want to spend more time with my grandfather," Uryuu explained.

"Aren't you already working more than it is legally for a teenager?" Ukitake's brows furrowed, "I am not going to turn you in and I understand that it is what you have to do…but since you have started here, you become thin and more pale. I and the rest of the staff have become concerned about your well-being. Inoue may not have an elderly relative to take care of but she has been working the same amount of hours as you just to make ends meet. I have been working with the scholarship committee to make arrangements so that you and Inoue could get a rather generous stupid to help with living expenses. In order for you to focus on your education."

Ukitake focused on Uryuu, his eyes almost piercing, "Money is one reason that you are having problems…I would like to hear the real reason why you, Ishida Uryuu, want to leave."

Uryuu pushed up his glasses, he should have known that Ukitake would read him like a book, not matter how stoic he appeared. It would be better to just spit out the truth.

"Socially…things have been uncomfortable for me. Other students seem to see me as inferior and usually I don't care what other people think of me," Uryuu paused, "I can take that sort of abuse but since the science fair…things have become out of control. I don't want be around people like that…and I am concerned about Inoue-san's safety."

"I see…I am not oblivious to the situation you and Inoue are in. I know what students you are speaking about and perhaps they need to learn the consequences of their actions. I am responsible for not being more aggressive in disciplining their behavior. Just because you can take it, doesn't mean that you should, Ishida. I wish that you informed me about the situation… but then I know of your early life with your father…"

"Ryuuken is not a factor in who I am," Uryuu spat out.

"You are not the same person, by a long shot. However, the past can't be white washed away no matter what you do. It will always be there with you for better or worse. As you just stated, "I can take it" something that a child of abuse would say," Ukitake sighed, "I will start the paperwork for you…but I want you to seriously consider your options in the last few weeks of the term. Give me a chance to get this stipend idea approved and let me deal with some of the students here. If things don't improve than I will support your transfer. Meet with me before leaving for Winter Break, either way."

Ukitake rose out of his seat and Uryuu followed suit. They shook hands, "Again, I and the rest of the staff here do care about you. You are not alone." Uryuu managed a weak smile, before leaning down to grab his bag and leaving his office.

Talking with Headmaster Ukitake was a mistake. Uryuu could feel it in the pit of his stomach. Ukitake meant well, but him trying confront the Espada and other students would just label him as a tattletale. A weakling. Hueco Mundo Prep was just not the place for him and the sooner the next few weeks rolled by…the better his life would be.

* * *

Szayel had a bad weekend.

Anyone would have a bad weekend being locked up with Yylforte, who insisted on trying to teach him proper social graces. Technically, Szayel knew he agreed to it…as a way to improve himself in order to not "scare" the Quincy away.

It still sucked.

Szayel discovered despite is his recorded IQ of 198 and his advanced classes; etiquette seemed beyond his grasp. Quantum physics was much easier. It could be because Yylforte was the teacher…but Szayel had fools as professors before and he still managed to understand the material still. He decided etiquette was just something that he was not supposed to learn. He was above it.

However, the events of the Monday morning did not seem to be helping his mood. Everywhere, he seemed to go…everywhere his head turned… there was Nnoitra-kun with Cirucci. Making out in in the corner…giggling…and as he walked into the cafeteria the petite girl, with purple hair and matching raindrops on her cheeks, was sitting on Nnoitra's lap. Feeding his ex-boyfriend, a part of her lunch.

Szayel let out a growl under his breath as he passed by the happy couple. _That spoon-face bastard was doing this on purpose. Just to make me suffer. I would do the same thing to him but still…what have I done to deserve this?_

Usually Szayel sat with Nnoitra and the rest of the Espada at lunch (except for Mayuri who always worked during the lunch period in his lab). Remembering Nnoitra's threat, Szayel decided that would not be a good idea to join them today. Instead he took a table that resided on the most distant side of the cafeteria from the Espada's domain.

Szayel sat at the table completely alone. The only benefit to this location was that Szayel had an unobstructed view of Ishida Uryuu. As Szayel set up his lunch, a garbage salad with pecans, strawberries, and grilled chicken slices, he began to wonder if his feelings for Uryuu were just the product of being dumped by Nnoitra a few hours before. _I might have just imposed my feelings on the first available semi-attractive male. Uryuu was there and I just…well… assumed that he would be interested in me. I don't even though if he likes…men, especially with that Hime-chan always around… it's so hard to tell._

The rationalization of his feelings did not sit well with Szayel. Sure, a part of him needed a good rebound. Yet, a strictly physical relationship was not all he desired from the Quincy. Despite the Uryuu's prickly personality there was such delectable sweetness underneath.

_A sweetness that I want to own. To wrap up in my arms, and keep to myself. _

_I just an imbecile for not noticing that quality of his in the first place. _

Szayel chomped down on a tomato, letting the tart acidic juice spurt in his mouth. Looking over the past few months, Szayel thought about his interactions with that specific underclassman. They were forced to first to interact when Szayel was given the duty to give a tour of the high school to the transfer students and freshman. He made a dispersing remark about Hime-chan and several of the other girls; all the other male students said nothing. Uryuu stepped forward like a chivalrous white knight and attempted to slash Szayel down with his sharp words. Of course it failed and Szayel just spat something out just as depraved as before, making the pale boy flush.

Time and time, again he sought out the Quincy. To tease and to taunt Uryuu; in order be rewarded with that lovely rosiness on the other's flesh. The science fair was a prime example of this; Szayel should have stayed at his booth. Yet, he was compelled see Uryuu's project and to bother him.

_I have been so blind; I have been flirting with the Quincy all this time, in my own way. Just the like a little boy punching a girl he likes in the arm; the battle of words between us had been a version of a mating dance. Except I doubt that Uryuu understands the tune I am dancing to. How could he? From his perspective, I am not Prince Charming but…in his vocabulary a hollow bastard. _

_I will just have to simply change Uryuu's perspective of me…_

_How is that supposed to happen? I may be perfect but I am aware that I don't have any hidden depths. _

"There is tomato juice on your chin, Granz-kun," a cold and emotionless voice distracted Szayel from his musing. He dabbed at his face with a napkin before addressing the student who sat down across from him. Pure white skin, shaggy ebony hair in a need of a serious haircut, vermillion orbs, and green tear tattoos on his cheeks; can only mean Ulquiorra Schiffer. And where Schiffer-kun goes…

"Hey there Granz, too good to sit with the ordinary folks today?" A rough voice called out as another lunch tray was slammed down on the circular lunch table.

…loudmouth Grimmjow follows.

"Technically, you are not ordinary but rather below-average compared to me. Some would even suggest you possess subhuman intelligence more on the level of primates. And not one of the smart ones who can use sign language," Szayel turned to the teenager possessing vibrant blue hair, with a blazing smirk on his lips.

"Cut that shit out, I'm not in the mood for your superiority complex garbage today," Grimmjow growled as he took a bite into his tuna sandwich.

Szayel clapped his hands together, "Splendid! "Superiority" is such a big adult word for you to know. You even used it in a sentence correctly. Now, can you spell it?"

"Ya know, I actually felt bad for you…what Nnoirta did was cold. But if I had to listen to your mouth all the time…I empathize with the man."

Szayel focused on eating his salad but started to consider how he could go about purchasing an iron maiden for a certain blue haired bastard.

"Granz-kun is only stating the fact that you do not seem as intelligent as the rest of us. I am not even sure why you were accepted here and have risen to the ranking of sixth," Ulquiorra stated.

Szayel could hear Grimmjow mumble under his breath, "fucking suck-up," and then he answered, "Pure instinct, baby. When it comes to standardized tests I am the king…and one of these days I will beat you, _Schiffer-kun_."

"Improbable. You did not even manage to place in the science fair…while I took second place."

"I would not be so proud about that…if it was not for Mayuri's new _obsession_…he would have poisoned you for placing so high while he won nothing," Grimmjow snickered and drink from his carton of milk.

"Obsession?" Szayel cocked a pink eyebrow. Mayuri never paid any attention to anything besides his school work, his experiments, and his ranking. Never even really speaking unless to scream at somebody for getting in his way or answering a question in class.

"Yep. I overheard his sister talking…our little Mayuri had grown up and become a_ real man_…and it taking the Quincy on a date tonight," Grimmjow laughed.

Szayel pushed up his glasses, and stared at Grimmjow, "That does not make sense… Kurotsuchi-kun is like an amoeba…there is no need for him to have a romantic and sexual attraction to anyone. When he needs to reproduce, he will just clone or split himself in half."

"I guess that your theory is wrong, Granz," Grimmjow clapped Szayel on the back.

"That…can't be true," Szayel stammered, "Why…would he choose him?"

"Geesh…Ishida is not something to get so worked over…"

"Can't you see, you imbecile? Granz-kun had been gazing at the Quincy like he is a piece of raw meat at a butcher shop this whole time," Ulquiorra Schiffer glared over at Grimmjow.

"Of course you would have known…stalker boy. I saw the chemical formula that you made for Hime's perfume the other day."

"That…was research."

"What "research"? You're focus is black holes. Am I right, Granz?"

"I got to go," Szayel stood up and picked up his tray, "I have to have a _little_ conversation with Kurotsuchi-kun." Szayel stormed away from the other two teenagers.

Grimmjow finished the rest of his milk, "I predict a little nerd smack down…"

* * *

Szayel heard his stiff black dress loafers click-clap down the steps of the basement stairwell. Underneath the main science building, there was a series of labs that students could use for their own personal use. Mayuri Kurotsuchi claimed the last lab, number 12.

The last student that had barged in on Mayuri, during an experiment ended up with two black eyes. Szayel considered that fact for a moment but he still walked in unannounced. _As long as I don't get any blood on my new white turtleneck, I am fine…_

On the other side of the lab, Mayuri was hunched over the rat's cages. Szayel knew that Mayuri's exhibit for the science fair was an adaption of some of Skinner's theories in regards to behavioral modification. Though it seemed to his eye, like an excuse for Mayuri to electrocute and dissect the medical rats that he repurposed from his father's makeup company.

It makes perfect sense to why Mayuri did not place at all. Rats are not very pretty creatures. Their only purpose was to spread disease and filth. Nothing more.

"Good afternoon, Kurotsuchi-kun! It's Granz Szayel," Szayel tried to say in a pleasing chipper voice.

Mayuri ignored him.

"You know, I heard some interesting news today…that you have a date tonight with Ishida-kun. That's not something that you have done before," Granz picked up one of the specimen samples, to more closely examine. Rat brains…subtlety remains to be out of Mayuri's grasp.

"My personal life has never been interesting to you before, Granz," Mayuri snarled back, but he still refused to face the pink haired teenager.

_I am not really getting anymore with this line of talk…time to pull out the big gun._

"You know," Szayel paused for dramatic effect, "last Thursday, little Ishida-kun came to my house for dinner-"

Without missing a beat, Mayuri pounced on Szayel, and put his arm against the taller teenager's neck. Szayel dropped the specimen jar in his hand, and Mayuri did not even notice. His golden eyes were aflame and their target was Szayel. "You must be lying…Ishida would never waste his time with a tart like you."

_Well, it's obvious that Mayuri has a thing for Uryuu… No matter, a little competition just makes things interesting. I mean, in the end, I will win. It's not like a dainty thing like Uryuu would want to be with such a brute. And I do have a lot more experience, when Kira-chan was still around I could always him to moan and tingle from my touch. Plus, that scratchy voice of Mayuri's was never meant for the bedroom. _

"A tart? Really that's the best insult you can come up with? I am not very impressed, but then you have never really impressed me much. Anyway, you should know by now that I don't lie. Though I did technically blackmail Ishida-kun into coming to dinner."

Mayuri sighed in relief and stepped back. Szayel moved away from the wall and crossed his arms, "However, I am interested in that navy haired boy and I am not giving up." Mayuri's eyes seemed to bulge from his skull and Szayel knew that if he did not do something quick he would end up with a crushed windpipe.

"I suggest we have a little contest between us…whoever sleeps with Ishida-kun first gets to keep him. I will even throw in the clause that the loser will also have to be the other's lab assistant for the rest of the year" Szayel leered with a mocking cadence in his voice.

Mayuri scratched his chin, "The concept of a contest is amendable to me, Granz. We are both above the beasts that are forced to compete for mates using physical strength. Seduction is much more evolved and intelligent way to get a mate."

Szayel rolled his eyes; _you were willing to seriously harm me a few seconds ago for even suggesting I had a date with Ishida-kun. His temper is going to be his downfall…Uryuu will not tolerate that behavior._

Szayel flashed a smile, "Good luck, tonight then Kurotsuchi-kun. Try to make it a magical evening or else what I do will make Uryuu-chan completely forget about you."

* * *

Sorry for being evil…but I am leaving the chapter at this point. It feels like a natural ending point. If I add the coffee date part, I will feel rushed and I rather have one whole chapter devoted to that whole event with several point of views etc.

I did not get much of a response for last chapter so I hope that it was not a bad chapter or I turned people off. Please rate and review…I just like to be aware of what my audience thinks. My chapters tend to be longer than normal so I like feedback for my efforts.

And I am very aware that I can't do Grimmjow's speech pattern…I tried and it was horrible. He does not do honorifics so that's something. Kurotsuchi does not use honorifics in regards to Granz for obvious reasons.


	5. Chapter 5

**BLEACH** and characters do not belong to me in any shape or form

**Warming:** T/M for Swearing and Suggestive Dialogue

Brought to you by the letter **C for COFFEE**, cursing, and coca-puffs.

**Chapter 5**

4:02 pm.

_I have been awake for twelve hours already…and now I have a date. Uryuu looked at his bed. It would be so nice to be able to curl up for a little while. Taking a cat nap would be great, but I bet I smell disgusting after being on a bus for close to an hour._

Uryuu grabbed ahold of few pieces of clothing and headed to the shower. After cleaning up his body and toweling off, Uryuu put a pair of khaki slacks and a white long sleeved dress shirt. Looking in the mirror, he decided, that despite the basic look he was presentable enough. There was little else he could think of doing; he did not think that cologne would be right for the outing. Not like he had any cologne nice enough to wear around Kurotsuchi-kun.

His palms were beginning to sweat; though the idea of being nervous about a simple coffee meeting was ridiculous. Kurotsuchi could not want anything from him, if anything they were probably going to discuss his science project for most of the evening.

What was there to be nervous about? It's not like he had never been on a date before and he did have a girlfriend for three months before she transferred out of Karakura Town High School, due her brother's job offer. Was it because it was a man that he would be spending time with? After Rukia had left, Uryuu had recognized that he had developed certain feelings towards one of his best male friends. But he never acted on those feelings and he still thought certain female classmates were attractive. So, where did that leave him?

He never thought Kurotsuchi was gay; in fact, not like he had thought much about the upper classman. It seemed like he had a very disturbing relationship with his twin sister but that was it. No one really interacted with him. Except now, Uryuu was going to interact with him.

_Therefore, I am nervous because of the fact that this is a major unknown; I don't know my feelings, I don't know this man, and I don't know what to do in this situation. I really don't like the fact that I am not the one in control and not the one to instigate this….whatever this is._

Uryuu walked over to the kitchen and began to boil some water for his grandfather's evening tea. It seemed like in the second that he put the teapot on the stove, Uryuu began to hear a rapid knocking at the door. The clock on the microwave only said it was 4:42pm.

_Was that him already? _

Uryuu wiped his sweaty hands on a towel, and walked over to the door. Opening the door, Uryuu found Kurotsuchi standing there. He was dressed in black from head to toe with only a white scarf and deep purple belt to break the monochromic look. In his hands was a bouquet of blue hydrangeas and on his face there was a very wide grin, which showed off every white tooth in his mouth.

"Can I come in, Ishida-kun?"

* * *

"Of course, Kurotsuchi-kun," Ishida gestured for him to move forward, "Sorry, I just did not expect you to arrive early."

"I enjoy surprising people...you could say. Introducing individuals to different stimuli and then observing them can be defined as a hobby of mine," Mayuri said, "Like how your eyes, dilated when you saw the flowers. They are your favorite, correct?"

"Uh, yes….how did you know?"

"An educated guess really…they really match those stunning irises of yours," Mayuri let his smile grow wider. _I think I like seeing him so clueless, unaware of everything that I have done to understand him. Especially since he has a brilliant mind, not on the same level as me, but close. It's an interesting little game._

Mayuri handed over the flowers to the object of his affection. When Ishida's hand grazed his own, he grabbed ahold of it and rubbed the inner palm in a circular pattern. _Such tender flesh._

Ishida stumbled backwards, and Mayuri could see the beginnings of a blush in the other teen's cheeks. _A very delightful attribute; I wonder what his physical reaction would be if I told him what I dream about every night._

"I should put these in water before we go out…." Ishida turned away from Mayuri, and headed to the kitchen, that flowed into the small living room area. In his opinion, Ishida's home was beneath him. _Little more than a dump_. Though it was a squeaky clean, and filled with personal touches made from white and blue fabric. What he learned through Ishida's private student files, was that his guardian had become basically incapacitated due to the progression of severe lupus. Whatever was done around the house was the product of Ishida-kun's work ethic. _How amusing… seeing Ishida in the kitchen, arranging the flowers and setting up a tray with a mug of tea. It is almost therapeutic. He will be a very devoted partner…and I want that very much. Loyalty and submission are such lovely qualities._

_Doesn't help that is he is wearing white. It highlights his unique features. _

"Let me give my grandfather his tea and then we can leave. Again, I am sorry that I am taking so long," Ishida picked up the tray.

"I had to wait so long already for this occasion…a few minutes more won't matter. Just be quick about it," Mayuri barked as he started to pace around the living room.

"You don't know me very well, Kurotsuchi, but I don't like to be ordered around. If you still want me to go out tonight…than I suggest that you develop some manners," Ishida snapped as he turned around and left Mayuri.

_Ah, that fire of his! Blue flames do burn exceedingly hot. I have to remember that he is not that much in awe of me in comparison to everyone else. I will change that in due time, but for the moment…it is well, intriguing. _Mayuri cocked his head a little bit as a he watched the Quincy go.

As he waited for his potential mate to return, Mayuri picked up a framed photograph, with a very young Ishida-kun and more healthy grandfather in a park. _The problem with loyalty and devotion is sometimes people give it to the wrong cause…or person. Caring for someone that is going to die anyway, is not a very productive use of time. Something I will have to educate Ishida-kun on._

Mayuri could hear the hints of a conversation through the thin apartment walls, but he paid it no attention. What could an ugly old man say to be any importance, to him? Despite the fact that Mayuri was already calculating ways on how he could get Ishida-kun out of such a depilated hovel (by Mayuri's standards) he was content with the knowledge that he got here first. _After tonight, Granz will have no chance at getting at my Quincy_. It still boiled his blood that Granz dared to say that little pet name, "Uryuu-chan" in his presence

_He's tainted that…I will have to think up something more…fitting. I have already started paying Granz back for that comment, though he deserves more. Several dead rats at the bottom of locker and the blood smeared on his lab coat should be a good starting point._

Granz will be screaming his head off tomorrow.

_A real scientist should be able to get their hands dirty, and not be so obsessed about being perfect. Another reason why he is so inferior to me. When I when I win this bet, it will be so delicious to boss, to taunt, and to torment Granz. It will be the perfect opportunity to beat the superior attitude of his into submission. I rather have Ishida-kun as my assistant though. I mean there are so many__** interesting **__things that one can do in the privacy of one's own laboratory…_

Ishida returned with a knitted scarf around his neck and Mayuri could see him jamming a wallet in the front pocket. Mayuri stopped fantasizing and focused his attention on the real Ishida Uryuu. Mayuri moved in closer to Ishida, he sniffed him; breathing in the Quincy's natural scent that reminded him of a rich combination of juniper and evergreen.

"What are you doing, Kurotsuchi?" Ishida stared at him with his arms crossed and a bewildered look on his face.

"Just using my olfactory sense to its fullest extent," Mayuri swung his arm around Ishida's neck, pushing the underclassman closer to his body, rubbing a little bit against him.

"Now, let's go, Ishida-kun." Under his arm, Mayuri felt the Quincy squirm and wiggle. Ishida broke free, and adjusted his now crooked glasses.

" Kurotsuchi! That sort of touching…is not okay. I barely know you and it's not right for you invade my personal space like that!"

"Right? Wrong?" Mayuri cocked his head to the side, "…those cultural constructed absolutes mean nothing to me. Even as scientist, are you still bound by the old-fashioned clause of morality?"

"Of course I am! A conscious is the only thing that separate from animals…it is a part of our humanity But what that have to do with you…being so grabby?"

"Quincy, you may be a genius of some sort, but there are many things that you still need to be educated on. We have so much to discuss," Mayuri grabbed Ishida's hand and led him outside.

* * *

Uryuu let himself be led by Kurotsuchi; a part of him did it because he nervous about how the upperclassman would react if he dug his heels in and refused while another side of him was curious.

In front of his small apartment complex, a bright yellow sport car was parked. It was a small miracle that it had not been stolen, but if the local hoods had seen Kurotsuchi coming of that car with his usual scowl… They would be frightened off. When they reached the car, Kurotsuchi patted the vehicle with affection, " My Ashisogi Jizo…he is quite a powerful machine."

"Things that tend to be flashy, often are found to be impractical," Uryuu muttered.

"I feel that once you see what he can do, how he _handles_, the _speed_ he can reach, and the _pleasurable_ experience he can provide," Mayuri coughed into his hand, "to his _passenger_… You will be _forced_ to change your mind."

Uryuu rolled his eyes: how socially impaired was Kurotsuchi to compare his car to his dick?

Mayuri unlocked the door, and Uryuu joined him on the inside. Before Uryuu was able to click on his seat belt, Mayuri put his foot on the petal. Uryuu could hear the tires squeal as Kurotsuchi accelerated. Watching the speedometer, Uryuu determined that they were heading towards 50mph in a 35mph zone. Kurotsuchi sped through several stop signs and then took a sharp turn to the right, forcing Uryuu's body to collide with the dark blue haired upperclassman.

At that point, Kurotsuchi was forced to stop due to a traffic jam caused by the evening rush.

"What was the point of that? Were you trying to kill us?" Uryuu screamed in frustration.

Kurotsuchi put his hand to the left side of Uryuu's chest, "_How intriguing_…your heart is beating so rapidly. Mine doesn't beat like that anymore even when I am faced with a life or death situation. It only beats like this when I am around _you_."

A faint blush appeared in Uryuu's cheeks. Kurotsuchi moved his fingers up to Uryuu's face, to encircle the pale roses blooming on his face, "Ah, that is the _desired_ reaction."

"Why…I mean…this _interest_ in me does not make sense. I thought that you hated me." Uryuu sputtered out, as moved his head to look away.

Kurotsuchi dropped his hand from Uryuu's face and let it fall until it came to Uryuu's knee.

"I do not apologize for myself. I have a temper, and I have a unique way at looking at the world which uneducated _morons_ may label as perverse. There are very few things that I like in this world, that I see that don't need improvement. You seem to be one of those things. I _like_ you, Ishida-kun." Kurotsuchi squeezed Uryuu's knee, and his hand traveled upwards to Uryuu's upper thigh.

"I am _flattered_…but you should keep your roaming hands and rushing fingers to yourself," Uryuu pushed away Kurotsuchi's hands away.

_I wish I have my bow and arrows with me. The threat of them might keep him in line._

"But do you like me? Now, that is the question."

Uryuu faced Kurotsuchi and found gold eyes burning brightly, trying to pull him in like a Venus flytrap enticing an insect to come inside its trap.

"I don't detest you…but I really don't know you as a person. I have only heard of your reputation. I try not to judge someone on foolish gossip," Uryuu pushed up his glasses and took the chance to put on his seatbelt.

Kurotsuchi nodded at the statement, with an almost appreciative look on his face.

"I predicted that you would play hard to get," Kurotsuchi let out a chortle.

Uryuu and Kurotsuchi settled into a somewhat comfortable silence. After the traffic jam, Kurotsuchi drove up several streets, at a still risky speed. However, he managed to follow some of the traffic laws mandated for all drivers to follow. Kurotsuchi made a few adjustments to the CD player while Uryuu settled into the luxurious leather seats. _He did not lie about this being a plush ride. _

An emo-gothic song started to play from the speakers, "_You belong to me, my snow white queen. There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over it. Soon I know you'll see. You're just like me. Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you."_

"Int-ere-sting song…that's the type of music, you enjoy?" Uryuu asked.

"Music is usually something I define as a something that might dim my scientific mind…but this song seemed to tug at my heartstrings. I have always enjoyed the fairy-tale of Snow White; a myth of how a woman could cheat death and of course the idea of poisoned apple was interesting…"

"I always thought the point of the story was how love conquered evil and death…"

"Perhaps, that is a minor motif," Kurotsuchi waved his hand at that idea, "It doesn't really matter…It's just amusing to me that_ one _that has _attracted_ my attention, fits the description of the princess to a tea."

Uryuu tugged at the collar of his shirt, and he felt a few drops of sweat drip down his forehead. _Am I actually attractive in that way? I never really spent that time thinking of myself in the way of being…an object of someone's attention. I can say that I don't appreciate being compared to a princess to the first place. I might be lean…but that does not make a girl by any means._

_What is Kurotsuchi trying to say, that even he knows better to say to me directly? _

* * *

_Ishida-kun is so…skittish. The way he's acting it's like I proposed that he should get in the back of the car so I could screw his brains out. With proper precautions that would be an interesting endeavor…_

Ishida was no longer looking him, but out the window. His slim body was almost curled around the car door. As far as he could be from Mayuri…

_All I did was insinuate he was pretty. There is nothing wrong with having such a feminine face. Perhaps comparing him to a princess was a step too far, but in this relationship Ishida-kun must understand he is not the one in control. I am. _

Mayuri paid more attention studying his passenger, than the road. Other drivers honked their horns to make him aware his attention should be elsewhere. However, Mayuri did not care. All the other cars were just in his way to his destination. _Insignificant pests._

After the next turn, Mayuri reached downtown area of Hueco Mundo. It was filled with small but upscale stores and several gourmet restaurants. Parking in front of a small café, called Lola's Beans, Mayuri turned towards Ishida, "After comparing reviews and surveying 43 classmates, I concluded that this is the best coffee shop in town."

"You really put that much effort, Kurotsuchi-kun?" Ishida asked, with his blue eyes widening.

"There may not such a thing as a perfect date, but one should always reach for it," Mayuri smirked.

Both of the teenagers stepped out of the car, and after Mayuri locked up his vehicle. They entered Lola's Beans. Ishida walked over to the display case that showcased some of the desserts. Mayuri noticed how Ishida's eyes were drawn to a particular cheese Danish. The younger teenager got out his wallet, began to count the singles he possessed.

Mayuri approached the counter. Before the barista could greet him, he barked, "One espresso, three shots, extra-large and_ a cheese Danish_…what else do you want Ishida-kun?"

Ishida blinked a few times before walking over to the counter, "Hot chocolate with whipped cream, please."

_Hot chocolate with whipped cream_,…an image of him licking a tied up Ishida covered in whipped cream came to mind.

The still startled barista, asked, "What size, sir?"

Mayuri, jerked himself out his fantasy, and answered for Ishida, "_Extra-large_ of course." He took out a credit card and paid.

When the barista left them to make their drinks, Ishida said, "I thank you Kurotsuchi-kun for that. However, there was no need for you do that or order for me. It is completely _unnecessary_. I am capable of doing those things for myself."

Ignoring the last of Ishida's comments, Mayuri responded with, "No need to thank me now…you can just make it up to me later."

After waiting a few more minutes, the barista brought over their drinks and the dessert on a delicate china plate. The teenagers grabbed their drinks and head over to a table near the window. Ishida began to sip on his hot chocolate while Mayuri stared at his espresso.

_Now, what am I to do in this situation? Based on the information that I gathered in those romance novels and the questioning I put Nemu through, there has to be an emotional connection between the two parties before there can be a physical connection. Sex is the ultimate goal, but there are steps in the process. Though I have collected information on Ishida-kun, he does not know about that. I also doubt, because of the annoying concept of privacy that he would be very happy about what I have done. An emotional tie is created by what two people share with each other, based on their common interests. _

_What do Ishida-kun and I share in common?_

_Science._

"What inspired your project for the science fair?" Mayuri asked.

Ishida's face began to visually relax at that question._ I am getting better at these social interactions._

"Well, my grandfather has SLE. When he first showing symptoms of it in his thirties, the doctors suspected that exposure to pollutants in the environment might have been the main factor for his development of the disease."

Ishida adjusted his glasses, "Seeing how he has suffered and how so many people have developed cancer and other illnesses due to pollution, I want to do something about it on a smaller scale. Animals also have been punished from our actions…corporations being too lazy or indifferent to follow proper regulations regarding the waste of biohazards or other pollutants. Hueco Mundo is the home to several such companies…" Ishida trailed off.

Mayuri understood why Ishida stopped; the two many companies that provided the most jobs in the area were Granz Pharmaceuticals and Kurotsuchi Cosmetics. He was unaware of the other company's tract record when it came to environmental issues, but he did know his father's.

In fact, since Ishida had turned in his findings to the Mayor's office…Mayuri's father had been quite furious. Not like his father's feelings, mattered to Mayuri much. They generally stayed out each other's way. It was quite amusing that little Ishida managed to piss off his father so much. Another reason why Mayuri found Ishida so interesting.

He probably thinks he just insulted me. _I don't particularly give a damn about the make-up company._

"I am the heir to my father's company but I have no interest in that. My father is a buffoon. All you did was just to call attention to that fact," Mayuri smirked.

"So, what do you want to do with your life, if you have no interest in the cosmetics business?" Ishida asked, and drank more of his hot chocolate.

Mayuri took a sip of his espresso_, he's curious about me…that is another step forward._

"The field of pathology would allow me to follow my passion of dissecting the human body…I feel that the position of medical examiner be best. What about you, Ishida-kun?"

"Originally, when I was a child I wanted to be a doctor when I grew up. However, medical school is out of my reach now, so working as researcher seems to be a good option. In the best case scenario, I could work for an environmental watch group and have the chance to travel around the world to different sites."

Internally, Mayuri snorted._ Once I make you mine, Ishida-kun…you are not going anywhere. _

"Well, Ishida Ryuuken will also be going without an heir to his chain of hospitals," Mayuri remarked

Ishida seemed to shake at the mention of that name; his face turning the shade of white as paper, "How do you know about the connection between with me and…_him_?"

"I thought that was common knowledge," Mayuri lied without breaking a sweat, "Ishida is a common enough surname but I met Ryuuken once, due to an event my father threw. You look just him…and as a scientist, I do not believe in _coincidences_. He's quite an _icy_ bastard."

"You don't know the half of it. I know that my life would be completely different if I stayed with him. I would have all the advantages and not have to worry about the things I do now. However, if stayed with my father…I would have become a _broken thing_, just like him." Ishida took a bit of his Danish.

Mayuri nodded in agreement. The scars that he had seen on Ishida's body, from his hidden camera were not _normal_. They had been the product of cruel actions. Cruelty had been a part of his own childhood and he bore his own marks. Though some of his scars were the product of his curiosity into how the human body worked.

"Some men were just not meant to be fathers," Mayuri could observe that this was a sensitive subject for Ishida and whatever drop of empathy he had in his soul demanded that he should try to be comforting. Hopefully, that was enough. Comfort was one thing but _cuddling_ was something he would never do.

Ishida looked at him…with his eyes bright, and before Mayuri could react a pale hand was on top of his hand.

"You understand," Ishida him a genuine smile and then patted Mayuri's hand.

"Anyway, I did not have the chance to see your project during the science fair. Inoue-san told me that it had something to do with rats," Ishida changed the subject.

"Even though you are just a sophomore, and have not taken psychology yet. I suspect you have at least heard of Skinner?" Mayuri asked.

"Yes, his focus was on radical behaviorism; the idea that behavior is only based on the environment reinforcing certain consquences. One of his most famous experiments was conducted with pigeons. The pigeons were feed at regular times but he observed that they developed rituals as a way to predict when they were feed," Ishida replied as he pushed back his glasses.

"I took his theories a little further. I electrocuted the rats in order to eliminate a certain behavior…" Mayuri gulped down some of his coffee.

"Which was?" Ishida raised his dark eyebrows at him.

"Socialization. Anytime they tried to interact or touch another rat…I would have them shocked. All creatures require socialization, beyond mating, even rats. The isolation and neurosis that developed eventually killed them quicker than any disease. There were a few outliers that continued to try to interact with each other but the increasing voltage killed them. _Dim-wits_," Mayuri explained with a slight curl to his lips.

"That's _sick_, Kurotsuchi-kun…what's the purpose of doing that?"

"I was curious," Mayuri deadpanned as he drank the last of his coffee.

Ishida crossed his arms and gave Mayuri a look full of disapproval that reminded him of when his mother caught him attempting to dissect a stray dog…that was still alive. His response than was the same as it was now.

"There was _scientific merit_ to it…if you compare the brains to the isolated rats to the control group that were able to touch each other to their hearts content; there were less grooves and valleys in the isolated rat's brains. Therefore, it shows how important socialization is because without we would all become _intellectually inferior_. However, I would really like to apply this experiment to more_ sophisticated_ mammals like cats and dogs…"

"Still, the method to reach such a conclusion is rather disturbing…how did your brain come up with that idea?" There still remained a high level of disappointment in Ishida's lovely eyes.

_Did I just lose Ishida-kun? He must understand that is just a part of my nature. I do mean no harm. There are many things I want to do to him, for example but I would never hurt me. Does he see me as a perverse monster?_

"Socialization can be _dangerous_," Mayuri began softly, "Especially since humans have such intricate webs of interaction. It easy for hearts to become _damaged_…"

Ishida's look softened a little bit at that, and Mayuri pressed on with an enigmatic grin on his face, "Socialization also can be distracting. I should be working on several other projects right now but here I am staring at your pretty face. Such a _fascinating distraction_, indeed," Mayuri leaned in and leered at Ishida. He lifted his foot and proceeded to rub it against Ishida's calf.

Ishida let out what Mayuri could describe as an "eek," noise and moved his chair back.

"This is a _public_ place…a _nice public_ café. It is not okay to do that here."

"No one saw…Ishida-kun; your reactions are just priceless. I had to do it."

"I am not a test subject, Kurotsuchi-kun!"

"No, you are _more_ than a _test subject_ to me…,"

* * *

When Kurotsuchi walked Uryuu to his apartment, there was awkward moment as the two teenagers looked at their shoes. Unsure of what should be the next step, or who should initiate. Growing up, Uryuu had seen in every romantic movie (not like he would ever admit under death that he enjoyed romantic comedies) that this was the perfect moment for a first kiss after a date.

But the man standing before him, was Kurotsuchi Mayuri. A student that did what he pleased and spend most of the date talking about his experiments with rats. His comments in general, did not seem to be the product of a normal sane mind. Also, it seemed that Kurotsuchi's hands had a mind of their own… Yet, this same guy hung on his every word and showered him with attention.

The usually overconfident, Primara of Hueco Mundo Prep, stood before Uryuu with his shoulders actually lowered, and his eyes were downcast. Kurotsuchi looked like the dictionary definition of dejection. _He probably sensed the fact I was and still am not happy about the depraved experiments with the rats. Though I feel he did that and so many other things because he is broken on the inside. He is one of the most flawed people I have ever met…but there were still moments that I enjoyed with him._

_Could I help fix him?_

_Do I actually want a relationship right now? Wouldn't that be selfish of me to pursue when my grandfather is so ill? Do I even want a relationship with him? _

There remained still many questions buzzing around in the pathways of his brain, but Uryuu stopped hesitating. He walked over to Kurotsuchi, "Thank you for the coffee and the stimulating conversation, Kurotsuchi-kun."

Before the upperclassman could leave, Uryuu pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Uryuu moved away but he did not get far. He heard Kurotsuchi saying, "I have been waiting all evening for you to make a move. You should know that I can't stand to wait for anything, especially when it is _dangled right in front of me_." The next sensation that Uryuu took notice of was his back shoved against the brick wall of the apartment building. A lean chest was flush against him, and fingers were twisting through his hair.

Kurotsuchi's tongue was moving across Uryuu's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Uryuu felt his whole face burn; if anyone saw him like this… Yet, it was almost nice to be here, enveloped by Mayuri's more musky scent of leather, wood shavings, and cinnamon. Golden eyes were only focused on him now. Uryuu saw in those warm pools layers of lust and desire… for him. _This was no trick or trap. _Uryuu felt his prickly armor slip away and allowed himself to be held captive in Mayuri's embrace.

Uryuu found his hands had naturally found Kurotsuchi hips, and a smug smile formed on the older teen's face. Mayuri moved his lips away from Uryuu's lips to focus on nipping his neck. Surprisingly, Uryuu let out a small moan of pleasure.

"I did not calculate that response, into my advances," Mayuri said as he tugged at Uryuu's hair, "You sound just like a _feline_, Ishida-kun. "

Mayuri leaned in to give Uryuu another kiss, when Uryuu's apartment door opened behind them. Leaning on a walking stick, Souken stood in the door way. A thick brown robe was wrapped around shoulders, revealing his pristine white pajamas.

"Uryuu! I thought I heard you outside. Is this…your _date_?"

"Yes, grandfather. Meet Kurotsuchi Mayuri," a tiny smile crossed Uryuu's face.

"I am honored to meet you, Ishida Souken," He turned to face Uryuu, "There are certain projects that I must attend to and I must leave." Kurotsuchi gave a slight bow and then walked away.

Uryuu waived Mayuri a goodbye, and then strolled over to his grandfather.

With a slight blush in his cheeks, Uryuu asked, "That's seemed too good of a moment for you to come outside. Were you _spying_ on me?"

Souken patted his grandson's head,. "A little bit. I was just curious, Uryuu. It's been a while since you had some fun."

"That's true," Uryuu entered the apartment and locked the two deadbolts behind him.

"Though…please understand me when I say this, Uryuu," Souken paused, "I do not care about the gender of the company you keep. I accept that part of you with my full heart. I just don't like his eyes, Uryuu. There are sinister shadows in them that cannot be bleached away. The looks he gives you…are nor adoring or even filled with lust. It's almost like he wants to tie you down and dissect you. Kurotsuchi Mayuri is not one to be trusted with your gentle heart. "

With a sigh, Souken added, "You can't fix him."

* * *

God, this was a hard chapter to write….and long. I hope that it lives up to your expectations and I managed to keep Mayuri in character (though you have to understand psychopaths can play nice and have smooth moves of their own-if he told Uryuu what he was thinking-Uryuu would run screaming.). Also, Uryuu was challenging to write because he has to be still his prickly self, freaked out, scared, and interested at the same time. This is a Szayel and Ishida story…but I thought it would be more interesting if Mayuri offered some actual competition and I gave him a touch of humanity. The chapter ended with Uryuu's POV for a reason…Mayuri has plans. Evil plans and he will mess up his chance with Uryuu big time.

There was finally some physical action so if you are keeping score at home, I would say that Mayuri 1, Szayel 0.

The lyrics are from the song, "Snow White Queen," by Evanescence, and in my mind it is the "Ishida/Mayuri" song while "Undisclosed Desires," by Muse is the "Szayel/Ishida" song.

Cheers,

Aries31

P.S next chapter Szayel decides to show Uryuu an "experiment" and Yylforte takes his hand at writing love letters. Poor Renji…horrible poetry will be involved.

Also, shout out to the people who have added, reviewed etc-ABC9 (just read your review-this story had actual gotten a lot hits and I was curious about what people thought. I hope I don't sound like I am begging for reviews but I am new to this site and I am trying to figure things out. I am all about the Ishida love! Ichigo should not get all the attention.) brendabond, shin no juria, fan girl 666, SexyBVirgo, , foreverreading189, Daoi Sidhe, Shadowcage, AliceMarieSwan, Animeangelover2, LavenderNexus, Qyume, tum.

R&R if you have the time!


	6. Chapter 6

**BLEACH** and characters do not belong to me in any shape or form

**Warming:** T/M for Swearing and Suggestive Dialogue

This chapter is brought to you by the letter B for butterflies, bowling balls, and bell bottoms.

Heavy Szayel chapter but also Orihime and Souken's POV.

**Chapter 6**

**What. the. fuck.**

Observing the faces of his classmates, that were still milling around in the courtyard before the bell rang, Szayel knew that he was not the only one who was having that thought.

Seeing the antisocial Kurotsuchi Mayuri grabbing the hand of Ishida…was one thing.

Witnessing Ishida actually accepting Mayuri's hand and then giving the Primara a slight smile…was beyond disturbing.

The couple then departed from the shocked eyes of the other students, by entering the main school building.

Szayel pushed up his glasses…there had to be some scientific explanation for this development. There was no way that Kurotsuchi had developed enough _social skills_ to charm Ishida. He must have developed some sort of mind control device or a substance that acted as a love potion.

_This simply will not do…_

_I am not losing my Uryuu-chan to him ….and I am not becoming his lab assistant. _

_I would rather die that let that happen. _

_I possess the superior mind here, so all I have to is to develop a plan. Technically, I am still grounded so there is no way I can take Ishida out…I will have to make my move here. In order to accomplish that, Kurotsuchi will have to be distracted. Sabotaging his lab might just do the trick…_

"So Granz, are ya feeling a little bit "_crushed_" today? Seeing Kurotsuchi with Ishida-kun must be so _heartbreaking_," Szayel felt a hand clasping on his shoulder, "It seems that the Primara has some _techniques_…after all."

Szayel removed the offending hand from his shoulder. Turning around, Szayel sneered at the blue haired teenager, "I am not feeling crushed at all, Grimmjow…in fact I view the whole thing as a _minor annoyance_ until I get what I want. This is only the beginning, _Act 1_….." With that Szayel stormed off in the direction of the science building.

Racing down the basement steps, Szayel felt the gears and knobs turn in his brain. He reached his own laboratory, number eight. Szayel started to take out items from the organized drawers. He also brought out several test tubes containing various solutions. _Nothing too dangerous_ of course…but it would do the job. Within a few minutes of tinkering, Szayel developed several large stink bombs, that had been manufactured with dosages of sulfur.

_Kurotsuchi will not be too pleased with his lab smelling like rotten eggs. Hopefully, it will be that son of bitch who triggers it. He can't exactly go after Ishida smelling like that. _

Szayel let out a peal of maniacal laughter; this had to be the perfect plan._ I just wish I could be there to watch his reaction, but that would be too suspicious. _He grabbed several long pieces of wire. Szayel let his eyes focus on the cage in the back. _Hmmm, I wonder if they are ready yet. _As he left his laboratory, Szayel carried the sting bombs and the wires with him. Then he turned off the light.

_They are ready_. Szayel let a smirk spread across his face.

_What perfect timing…and a great excuse to bring Ishida down to my domain._

Szayel strolled over to Kurotsuchi's lab. He closed the door behind him and began to set up a trap that would spring when someone from the outside opened the door. It took seconds to attach the stink bombs to the frame above the door.

_Kurotsuchi has second period free, which he always spends in his lab, so I should be hearing his obnoxious shouting soon enough. It will be quite delicious._ Szayel licked his lips and walked out. He did not bother to speed up even though he was late for his favorite class, advanced chemistry.

Szayel enjoyed the moment as he ambled along and tried to enjoy the crisp but still beautiful morning. A day before him seemed to full of possibilities. So many ways that he could curry favor from his target.

_And then Ishida's dulcet smile would belong only to me. _

Szayel made his way to his locker; a cloying and pungent smell engulfed his senses. His pink eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. _This isn't good._ Szayel sped through the combination, 8, 18, and 88. Opening his locker, Szayel found several dead decaying rats at the bottom…

_Kurotsuchi Mayuri._

His first instinct was to scream…to kick the locker in frustration, to tear at his hair, and to punish the first person who walked by.

However, that was what that bastard expected from him. Szayel would not give Mayuri that satisfaction. No, he would not.

Szayel took out a pair of pink gloves from a box on the top shelf of his locker. He snapped them up and proceeded to pick up the rats by their tails and threw them in the trash can nearest to Kurotsuchi's locker. The lab coat was completely ruined so Szayel also threw it away along with the bloodied gloves.

Szayel sprayed his locker with one of the cans of Lysol that he stored. Gathering the supplies needed for his next few classes, though Szayel knew that his mind was not being able to focus on his professor's lecture. Not like he needed to listen to them to understand the material. He had revenge on the brain; Kurotsuchi had ruined his _favorite_ lab coat with the pink and black lining after all.

_What does Kurotsuchi hold dear, besides Ishida? _

_Hmmm, pouring enough sugar in the gas tank of his Ashisogi Jizo… should be sufficient for the moment. A task that I can accomplish during lunch._ Szayel started humming as he entered the classroom. Professor Sui-Feng arched her eyebrow as him but did not say anything for the moment. Szayel knew that he would receive a tongue lashing later from her but at the moment he was content and managed to looke like he was paying attention.

An hour later, when Szayel was in the middle of his Anatomy and Physiology class, it seemed the whole building was beginning to shake to the bellowing of a certain upperclassman. A perfect reward for his work. His partner in the fetal pig dissection, Hanataro Yamada, dropped his scalpel once he saw a fierce grin spread across Szayel's face.

"A-re- y-ou ok-ay, Granz-san?" Hanataro stuttered out.

"Oh, I am quite splendid. I appreciate you asking, Yamada-kun. However, I suggest if you don't want to _face my wrath_, you should stop dropping instruments. I don't want to be marked off for _your incompetence_."

* * *

After finishing the lab early (as always even though he had the worse partner possible), Szayel waited beside the door of the mathematics classroom that he had observed Ishida exiting several times. Szayel leaned his body against the wall, and crossed his arms. When the bell finally rang, the first students gave him wary looks and purposely walked in the opposite direction. Szayel still held the rank of Segunda; though he wanted to take the crown away from Mayuri before he graduated, his position was not without its perks.

Szayel began to tap his foot, as he waited into anticipation for Ishida. As luck would have it, the navy haired teenager was the last to leave. Before Ishida could take notice of his presence, Szayel grabbed the underclassmen's wrist and spun him around.

"Good Morning, Ishida-kun! How are you doing?"

Ishida's eyes were cloudy and full of suspicion, "Granz, my life is none of your business. I am not in the mood for you nor your insincere comments."

_I was being sincere, can't he see that? _

"Well, I would like to make _your life apart of my business_. I think such brilliant minds as ourselves such at least become friends…at least stop being so combative towards each other. Maybe I was too forward with you, last time…I made an error…so I am- "

The word refused to roll off his tongue…this was perhaps the first time in his life, that Szayel could remember apologizing. The act always seemed so beneath him…and here he was about to say the damning word to an Ishida. _This must be love or the hormones that are racing through my system have the power to make me insane._

A few minutes passed, and Ishida just stared at him with a rather pouty looking frown. The expression was not as beautiful as his smile but this was rather _sexy_. _Not like little Ishida-kun realizes it._

"Are you going to finish that sentence anytime soon? Some of us have lives that don't revolve around arrogant assholes like you," Ishida attempted to pull away and found Szayel hands on both of his shoulders.

"I am sorry, Ishida-kun…It's just a part of my nature to be a little perverted by some people's standards and I will try my best to remain in control of that side of me while you are in my company. Now, I just finished a project in my lab and I would really appreciate you looked at my work as a sort of a peer review. That's it," Szayel explained as he let go of Ishida's shoulders.

Ishida's eyebrows furrowed and then he pushed up his glasses, " I remember that you stating before that since you were perfect and nothing you did was wrong…you could never apologize for anything."

"When I am around you, I feel that I tend to become a fool," Szayel gave Ishida a slight wink, "Also, lately it seems that I am having several epiphanies of the heart."

"Fine," Ishida crossed his arms, "I will go see this experiment of yours…just no funny business and you better not have put a baby bunny in a microwave or something else depraved."

"Now, now…that's more Kurotsuchi's style than mine… I have artistic standards that I follow when it comes to my work," Szayel sneered.

"Just because you dress it up, does not make it better, Granz," Ishida snorted, "Let's just get this over with."

Szayel and Uryuu walked over together to the student labs. Perhaps not walking together side to side, but Szayel allowed Ishida to take the lead. He wanted to enjoy the view of his Uryuu-chan's best…asset. A little bit of drool escaped from his mouth; he so wanted to sink his teeth into that particular piece of meat.

When they reached Szayel laboratory, Ishida, took out a handkerchief and handed it to Szayel, "Your drooling, Granz."

Szayel took it. Before wiping it across his mouth, he noticed the embroidered border, done in blue, with a five point cross…_how cute_.

"So what is so important that you wanted to show me?" Ishida looked around at the laboratory, which was basically bare.

"Ah, yes. For the science fair I developed a compound that would stop caterpillars from developing into butterflies but there was another solution that I created that I feed to another group…which resulted in something interesting. Could you please turn off the light, Ishida-kun?" Szayel babbled as he made his way towards the cage in the back of the lab.

Ishida did what he was told, without questioning. Szayel could see a hint of curiosity in the other teen's eyes before the lab became pit dark. _I truly think he will like this._ Szayel removed the cover over the cage and allowed his specimens to fly free.

Without his intervention, the caterpillar would have developed into ordinary examples of_ Papilio protenor_, swallowtail butterfly. However, now they were luminescent; glowing with a brilliant green light. Several of them landed on Szayel's shoulders and one of them took the liberty of perching in his pink hair. A majority of them remained fluttering in the air, enjoying their freedom. Two butterflies decided that Ishida might make a good landing spot…one crouched by his ear and the other landed on his outstretched hand.

"They are quite beautiful…special even," Szayel could hear a little bit of awe in Ishida's voice. His heart skipped a beat; things were following into place, so perfectly. Slowly, Szayel moved towards Ishida with several of his specimens still hanging on.

"I have always have a fascination with butterflies…they are quite amazing creatures with the abilities like mimicry and producing poison, On the surface, they just look like delicate and dainty things but underneath there is such inner strength. Also, the transformation that a caterpillar undergoes to reach their final form is so _dramatic_," Szayel mentioned as he now stood a foot behind Ishida.

"But you can never release them…what you did made them vulnerable to night time predators," Ishida replied as the butterfly in his hand flew away.

"I would never release something or someone who fascinated me in the first place…." Szayel said only a few inches away from Ishida's ear.

"Well, you managed to surprise me, Granz. I did not expect something so gorgeous to come from your work though I do not see the scientific merit in doing what you did…."

"My dear, Uryuu-chan, there are things that are just done for _pleasure_…but my specimens pale in comparison to your beauty. Did you know that?" Szayel purred as he snaked his hands around Uryuu's waist, pulling the younger teen closer to him. Uryuu remained frozen in his embrace, and so Szayel took that as consent to move further. He still tightly gripped Uryuu with his left hand but he let his right hand drop to grab Uryuu's ass.

The flesh under his hand was firm, round and perfectly padded. _Whatever fat Uryuu consumed had have come to this spot_. Szayel let out a slight cackle, at that thought.

"Stop this, Granz… I have no interest." Uryuu squeaked out, and Szayel could feel him trying to squirm from his grasp. Szayel released him, but before Uryuu could scamper away, Szayel tugged on his chin, making Uryuu look up at him.

"I forgot…you are seeing someone, right? Tell me, what does he have that I lack? I am quite the catch, and _much more attractive_ than that brute," Szayel asked.

"Maybe in your own perverted mind," Uryuu slapped Szayel hard across the face and run out of the lab.

_What does it seem that people I like slap me in the face? What the hell did I do wrong anyway? I thought I was being very romantic. _

_Uryuu-chan is never going to speak to me again._

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!," Szayel shouted as he smashed his hand against several glass beakers and tubes. His hand was now a mess; it was covered in blood and glass shards were sticking out his flesh. Szayel sat down on one of the stools, and licked some of the blood from his hand.

"Dammit," Szayel sighed.

* * *

Orihime stood before her locker; putting away her textbooks. Fourth period was over with and now it was her favorite class of the day. _Lunch._ Today, her lunch consisted of bread and red bean paste. One of her favorite meals. She knew that others though her choices in food were…strange but then she never saw herself as normal in the first place. Even at Karakura Town High School with her closest and dearest friends, she never felt like she fit in. What type of girl draws herself as a robot as what she sees herself being in the future? A dorky science nerd, who maybe watched _Terminator_ and_ I, Robot _way too many times.

Orihime had thought that by going to Hueco Mundo Prep, she would finally feel like she belonged. However, Uryuu remained her only true friend. Sometimes she would talk to Nel and that guy named Schiffer seemed to be very impressed with her research. They weren't really friends, at least not yet. Orihime remained lonely no matter how busy she tried to fill up her life with school and her part-time job at the bakery. She tried to paint a smile on her face and never reveal her feelings. Burdening Uryuu or her other friends back in Karakura Town High School, with her true feelings was not okay.

Orihime closed her locker with her lunch in her right hand. However, when she looked to the left there were two golden eyes staring at her.

"Kurotsuchi-san," Orihime gave the senior a slight bow, "How are you today?"

_This is new… Kurotsuchi has never talked to me before. Is it because of his date with Uryuu, last night? When Uryuu called me last night, he seemed to be rather…happy about the whole thing. If Kurotsuchi Mayuri is able to make him that joyful then she could welcome him. Maybe he could be a new friend. _

"That's a rather loaded question…Inoue. Today had been rather challenging… I am not here to exchange pleasantries with you but to gather information from you."

"About what? I mean you're the smartest and most accomplished student in school. Why do you need my help?" Orihime flashed the older teen her warmest smile.

"I don't your help, but there is an area where you seem to an expert in…" Kurotsuchi took out a small mole skin notebook and a pen from his pocket. "Now, tell me how long have you and Ishida-kun have been "friends"?"

"Gosh, since we were six years old…we were in the same kind kindergarten class together and our guardians set up playmates," Orihime began to amble on from her locker and Kurotsuchi followed by her side.

"Good, then you are aware of most of his _interests and quirks_. Tell me everything that you know, because despite my attempts to gather information, I feel that I am missing pieces to the puzzle. _I hate not understanding the full picture_," Mayuri replied.

"Are you trying to surprise Ishida-kun?" Orihime scratched her head. She always thought the actual point of dating someone was to discover who they were layer by layer until you reached their inner core.

"You could say that," Mayuri rasped, "However, don't test my patience, _girl_," a menacing tone cut through Kurotsuchi's voice. Orihime stepped back from Kurotsuchi. _This guy really made Uryuu happy? I just don't see it. This does not feel at all right to me…but maybe there is another side of Mayuri that is soft and cuddly but he just hides it away, like Uryuu._

"Well, Ishida-kun enjoys archery and sewing…he is very skilled in those areas. His favorite food is miso mackerel soup…in general, he enjoys seafood above everything else. Ishida-kun loves to read of course, but he can also read in German and Spanish. Plus, Ishida-kun suffers from low blood pressure…but that's sort of random…" Orihime trailed off as she watched Kurotsuchi scribble everything down.

"That was somewhat useful…let me see what has been Ishida-kun's experience with relationships?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"He dated a girl named Kuchiki Rukia for a few months but that's it to my knowledge…."

"Hmmm…so he is bisexual than… how interesting. So, tell me, Inoue…how far did he get with her?" from Orihime's perspective, Kurotsuchi revealed a rather hideous grin, that remained her of the Joker.

"That is not my business to tell…if you are so curious then you ask Ishida-kun yourself," Orihime started to walk away when Kurotsuchi threw her against the wall. Her lunch was scattered all over the floor. She started to shudder as Kurotsuchi crept closer…she wanted to run but it seemed that her legs were not getting the proper commands from her nervous system. Kurotsuchi pulled her off the floor, and pinned her against the wall.

"Now, stop being uncooperative and I will not hurt you. Perhaps if I rephrase the question so that your mind can process it. Is Ishida-kun a virgin or is he a slut?"

"Uhmm…"

"That's not an answer…" Kurotsuchi cut Orihime's cheek with his sharpest nail.

"Kurotsuchi-san, there is no need to involve the woman in this manner. Let her go," a different voice interrupted the struggle.

The only person that called her woman was…_Schiffer-san._

"This does not involve you…" Kurotsuchi barked back.

"Honesty, even knowing your particular temper…this is crossing the line, Kurotsuchi. Humph," a different voice joined the fray.

Someone came behind Kurotsuchi and shoved him aside.

"You will pay for this, Granz! I will make you all fucking pay for interrupting my personal business," Kurotsuchi hissed before he walked away.

Orihime faced her savior.

"Are you okay, Hime-chan?" Granz Szayel asked, as he pushed his glasses back.

Szayel knew that the situation with Mayuri and Orihime was none of his business. On the other hand, Mayuri would be in a foul mood after having his lab messed with. He would take his frustration at the first innocent person that walked by.

_Not like I wouldn't do the same…but I don't think I would have taken it this far unless they really deserved it…_

From what he observed, Orihime had only refused to answer a question. A question that was very personal in nature, and he almost pleased with her for not giving that away. It was apparent that _someone_ had a virgin/whore complex. _Very pathetic_. Anyway, if Mayuri was such a great scientist with a brilliant mind then he should realized that are other ways to go about getting answers. _Honey attracts more flies than vinegar after all._

Looking at the shocked red haired girl that he enjoyed mocking…he knew the only real reason that he stepped in was that she was Ishida's friend. He seemed to care about her to an extent that Szayel could not understand. There was no sexual tension between the two; they were just very close and devoted friends. I_t was strange._ Yet, Szayel knew that he never experienced such a bond. There were people who he spoke to on a regular basis…but that was it. Szayel would never consider friendship with a woman…they tended to attract attention away from his beauty.

From his understanding, since he had been attracted to Uryuu, he enjoyed verbal abusing Uryuu's best female friend. The primitive center of his brain must have concluded that she was a threat. Orihime dressed down, but she could not hide the fact that she was strikingly beautiful. How many times had he watched Nnoitra drool over her? Several of the other Espada seemed to share that sentiment. Even the detached Ulquiorra seemed to be circling around this delicate flower lately

The scared girl was in reality, no longer really a threat; I personally blew my chance with Ishida-kun with my…my…my nature.

"I am quite alright, Granz-san," Orihime wiped away from tears from her face, "Thank you…and thank you Schiffer-san."

Ulquiorra said nothing started picking up her lunch.

"You don't seem to be all right, Granz-san," Orihime gestured to Szayel's bandaged hand.

"I…. had an accident in my lab," Szayel muttered, as he threaded his good hand through his hair. Orihime came closer and inspected the bandage. She let out a little laugh, and shook her head at him.

"For someone so smart, it seems that you have yet to master first aid! Didn't you notice your bandages are soaked with blood already?" Orihime asked

Normally, if someone spoke to him like this…well Szayel would lash back with several cutting sarcastic comments. Orihime was pointing out his failings, but there was no hint of condensation in her voice and concern seemed to be throbbing in those big grey eyes of hers.

_Despite the fact, that I have basically called her a whore on many occasions…. she seems to care about my well- being._

_Well, that's odd._

"Go, sit down in that classroom and I will bring out my first aid kit." Orihime ordered with a serious look that Szayel had never seen grace her features before.

Szayel did as asked and set down in the empty classroom. Though Orihime had not addressed Ulquiorra, he followed suit and placed Orihime's lunch on the table. Ulquiorra stood there and jammed his hands in his pockets, with his green eyes focused on the ground.

"What are you doing here Schiffer-kun?" Szayel asked as he glazed at the black haired teenager.

"To make sure that Inoue-san eats after she finishes healing you," Ulquiorra stated.

"If she does a proficient job of mending my hand…I will buy her lunch from the cafeteria. It has to be better than…" Szayel let his eyes roam over Orihime's food, "than that _slop_."

Ulquiorra still remained, standing like a bird of prey waiting for the movement of his prey.

"I guess I am not the only one who is having relationship issues," Szayel sighed.

Orihime came into the room with a large white kit in hand. Without hesitation, she ripped away the soiled bandages. She took out a pair of tweezers and started to remove the more minute pieces of glass that Szayel had ignored in his rush. No matter how many times, the pink haired teenager tried to pull away from her…Orihime held on. Next, she pulled out a bottle of antiseptic and began to apply the solution to Szayel's hand.

"Dammit!," Szayel snarled.

"Men are such babies," Orihime sighed as she continued on with her swabbing.

After that was complete, Orihime took out a roll of new bandages and tightly wound them around Szayel's hand.

"Now, good as new!"

Szayel examined her handiwork; it wasn't bad and it looked more aesthetically pleasing than his own attempts of bandaging his wound.

"I appreciate your efforts, Hime-chan. It was very…altruistic of you to spend your time helping me." Szayel said, knowing that this was the socially correct thing to do, based on his brother's lessons.

"No need to thank me at all! You helped me…even though, well I know you don't like me very much."

"You are Ishida's friend…that's all that concerned me. Hopefully, you can remain out of trouble with Kurotsuchi because I am not going to stick out my neck for you again…" Szayel crossed his arms and smirked at Orihime.

However, she did not seem to be upset. Her cheeks became flushed and her eyes bright with realization... "I knew it! All that teasing-you have a crush on Ishida-kun!"

" Insipid imbecile! No, I do not- "

"Yes, Granz-san does possess a crush on Ishida-san…" Ulquiorra added, with the minuscule beginnings of a smirk on his pale lips.

"Hmmm…well I think that the two of you would make a cute couple. Your pink and Ishida kun's blue hair would be very pretty together…"

_Hmmm, that's what I thought…pink and navy are contrasts on the color wheel and they bring out the unique characteristics of each other. Perhaps Hime-chan is more perceptive than I have given her credit for. _

"…and underneath I think that you are a good person while, Kurotsuchi…"

"is a_ disgusting_ creature," Ulquiorra growled.

"I was going to say that he needs some psychological help," Orihime shrugged.

Szayel pushed his glasses back and leaned back into the chair, "I feel that I have make a miscalculation with Ishida-kun…I may have offended his sensibilities…"

"Well," Orihime put a finger to her lips, "when I get into arguments with Tatsuki and say the wrong thing. I usually apologize and sometimes I may bring her a small present like her favorite dessert from the bakery."

"Present," Szayel rolled his tongue over that word, "I think that I can do some shopping after school and deliver it personally."

_I am still grounded…but I will deal with the consquences later. This is much more important; Yylforte will understand. It is for love after all. _

Szayel fluttered his eyelashes at Orihime, "However, I am unaware of where Ishida-kun lives and what would tickle his fancy?"

Szayel felt a pair of green eyes burning into his back; Ulquiorra was too aware of his tendency to manipulate.

"I can help you but there are some terms you have to agree to Granz-san, before we start Operation Pink and Blue Electricity, or otherwise known as breaking up Kurotsuchi and Ishida-kun," Orihime said with zeal.

_What an idiotic name for an operation and I do not take orders from an inferior mind…_

"First, you will treat Ishida-kun with ultimate respect for now on. Second, all of us should remain in communication with each other about progress towards the goal," Szayel could hear Ulquiorra sighing in the background. _What was he complaining about…he gets to spent time with his dear princess without suspicion of his feelings._

"And third, you will not try to manipulate, blackmail, trick, lie, or deceive Ishida-kun…he should want to be with you as well. _No means no_."

"Fine," Szayel snapped.

"Okay…" Orihime took ripped a piece of paper from her notebook. She scribbled an address on, but before she gave it to Szayel, she said, "I think Ishida-kun would be pleased with anything. Just under no circumstances, give him anything with buttons. NO BUTTONS."

* * *

Souken Ishida opened his apartment door, to find a teenager at his door step with a large package in his hands.

Yesterday, there was the boy with the indigo hair and now a boy with hair that was pink as cotton candy. _Was this the new fashion, to dye your hair outrageous colors? I don't get it._

"How can I help you, son?" when the teenager did not speak.

The boy tossed back his pink locks, " I am looking for the Ishida residence….Ishida Uryuu specifically. I am a classmate of his…"

_Ah, that explains it. The kid dressed in a lavender dress shirt, with a white tie embroidered with purple petals, and white slacks. He sticks out as a sore thumb in this neighborhood. I am surprised he hasn't been mugged yet. However, I bet he knows that…he must be uncomfortable._

"This is it!," Souken gestured to his apartment, "I am Ishida Souken, Uryuu's grandfather."

"Oh," the boy pushed back his glasses, " I am pleased to meet you, Ishida-san. I am Granz Szayel, a classmate of your grandson. Is he home? I have a something that I would like to give him and have a chance to talk to him."

"Well, he is at work and I don't think he will be finished until at least 10:00pm."

"If it will not be too much trouble can I wait here for him?"

Souken looked at his watch, "It only 6:30pm, do you really want to wait that long for him when you can simply drop off the package?"

"Yes. It is something that I really need to do…and Ishida-kun is worth at least a few hours of my time," Szayel said, and Souken could sense almost pleading tone in his voice._ If I say no, I bet he will sit out there and camp out waiting for Uryuu. _

This is a new development…for sure. _Granz seems a little strange but well, aren't we all a little strange? Though I don't know his motivation…towards Uryuu._

"All right, come in-" and before Souken could finish his sentence, Szayel had slipped by into his home.

The boy's amber eyes seemed to scanning the apartment; his gaze was that of a scientist—there to observe and to gather data. Souken felt Szayel's eyes focus on him for a moment, but then boy blushed a little, when saw that he was caught staring. Souken knew that he was recovering from his last flare up but there still remained an obvious rash that covered his nose and cheeks. His appearance stopped mattering to him a long time ago…but it make other people uncomfortable.

"You don't have to explain anything to me…I know the clinical signs of SLE. I just was unaware that someone close to Ishida-kun, suffered from it. I made a rather snide comment to him when he was researching information about it at school. I really should have kept my mouth closed for once…I have committed many _sins_ against your grandson. Maybe this is a mistake…"

"No. It's a wise man that realizes that he is not perfect," Szayel eyebrows arched at that comment, "I also appreciate someone that does not lie nor pretend to be something that he is not. If you came in here trying to be Uryuu's best friend I would have thrown you out. Sit, down and it might ease your heart to tell me. I will not judge." Souken put a comforting hand on Szayel's shoulder.

The pink haired teenager sat down at the small dining table with Souken. Szayel started from the beginning, from his first time interacting with Uryuu to the scene at the restaurant and the fight he broke up between Orihime and Mayuri. Souken's face became grave when he learned about that incident.

_I knew that Kurotsuchi was more a demon than a man; to attack a woman who can't defend herself is one of the most dishonorable things that can be done. Yet, if I or Szayel told Uryuu I doubt he would listen. He was rather upset with me last night…it just means that he has to see Kurotsuchi's dark side for himself. _

_I just hope he won't get hurt in the process._

"It seems to me, Granz-kun, that you are an intelligent young man, but when it comes to relationships…you can be foolish and lack an understanding of personal boundaries. Everyone becomes foolish when it comes to love…even me, a long time ago," Souken consoled.

"Or there is just something wrong with me… sometimes I wonder if I am just some hollow beast that lusts after things that are too good for me," actual tears trickled down Szayel's face.

"That's not the case, son. How about we play a game of chess, to keep your mind away from such thoughts? It's been awhile since I played against someone new," Souken started to get up, but he found a hand on his arm.

"Just tell me where you put it, Ishida-san."

_Maybe there is hope for you yet._

For the next three hours, Szayel and Souken played a several rounds of chess. Szayel won the first two games…however, Souken appeared to be winning the third when they both heard someone unlocking the door.

"Ishida-kun!" Szayel spring up out his chair, with an energy that took Souken aback.

Uryuu dropped his messenger bag on the floor, and the faced Szayel, "Grandpa…why is he here? Did he force his way in? Hurt you?"

Souken waived his hand against those suggestions, "I am perfectly fine…but this young man has been waiting for you close to four hours…it would be rude to send him away when all he wants to do is talk."

Szayel picked up his package and presented Uryuu with it, "This is for you, Ishida-kun."

"This goes not change anything, Granz," Uryuu sighed, and Souken watched as his grandson opened the box as if there was viper coiled inside.

Instead of a viper, Uryuu pulled out a black leather jacket.

"I noticed that you are never wearing any proper winter gear… and shivering too much" Szayel said softly. He took the jacket from Uryuu's hands and draped it around the navy haired teen's shoulders.

_Very thoughtful and caring gesture…hmm._

"I can't accept this, Granz… it's too much. Also, you can't buy my affections," Uryuu said, but from Souken's many years of experience underneath that cold tone there was a hint of apperication.

"Why do you have to be so annoyingly so uptight" Szayel shouted in frustration, before giving Uryuu a peek on the cheek and running out of the apartment.

_As I said before… smart man but manages to lack common sense. _

* * *

Renji love poetry/letters will be next chapter…I am sorry…this chapter changed somewhat during the writing process.

If you have ever seen Big Bang Theory, Sheldon makes a nightlight with fish that glow in the dark and that was the inspiration for the glowing butterflies.

Score: Mayuri 1, while Szayel… tell me what you think….

Souken rating: Mayuri -100, Szayel +2

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

BLEACH does not belong to me

**Warming:** M for Swearing and Suggestive Dialogue, light Mayuri/Uryuu smut

This chapter is brought to you by the letter M for movies, making out, and mood rings.

The overall thing about this story is meant to be humorous but with characters like Mayuri and Szayel…there is a dark side and some drama; which is starting now.

Promised Yylforte and Renji action, another date between Mayuri/Uryuu, and Szayel being Szayel…

Also, this story takes place in a land that is a combination between America/Japan culture, because I am a lazy writer…Monday was Nov 17th (the day of Mayuri/Uryuu's first date) and this year Thanksgiving is on the 22nd, so in this world…the upcoming Saturday is Thanksgiving. (again, not a Thursday, but who needs Black Friday anyway).Mayuri will find a way to drag Uryuu to his family dinner….in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

On the other side of Karakura Town, Abarai Renji returned home after finishing up the prep work for the next day. Slamming the apartment door behind him, he threw his mail on the table. Renji was not one for caring about his appearance but the head chef Yoruichi had been in one of her more "playful" moods and decided to throw left over fish guts at him for not dicing the vegetables "properly".

"Sheesh," Renji pulled at his clothing.

_I don't think I am going to be able to get this fish smell out of Zabimaru for months. Now it smelled like a mix of salmon, tuna, and a few other fish he could not place. Damn. _Zabimaru may be a junker, but Renji rebuilt it from scratch. And how much of his paycheck did he spend on buying parts for it when it broke down? A lot

Now it smelled like a mix of salmon, tuna, and a few other fish he could not place.

Renji stripped off his clothes and then threw them on the floor. Renji untied his headband, letting his red mane fall down past his shoulders. He shook his hair a little bit, to let his hair fly. If his work did not require it, he would leave his hair down all the time. Freeing his hair was a simple action but it symbolized his greater need to become free. Free from his soul-sucking life where he only followed orders. Outside of work, Renji still thought his life was rather confining…all he did was work, work out, and sleep. If he thought about the most exciting thing that happened to him in that last few months… it was going with Ishida to the Granz household.

_Now that had been a freak show…especially that older brother, with that ridiculous name. Iaim…Frankurt…whatever it was it did not matter. I am never seeing that man with the long blonde hair again. He had some nerve though, trying to flirt with me. _

_That's rich people for you…never a care in the world and spoiled; thinking that they can buy someone and their loyalty. It's a weak way of living, never having to earn what you have and your place in life. _

Renji stepped into his shower and allowed the hot water to relax his stiff muscles. He began to pour out the shampoo he needed, into his palm. The shampooing and conditioning that was required for his long red locks was a bitch. However, the results were worth it. All of Renji's former girlfriends had enjoyed playing with his hair. Though it had been awhile since he had been intimate with someone...hmmm

After roughly drying himself off, Renji wrapped a towel around his waist and then padded out into the living/dining/kitchen/and bedroom area of his studio apartment. Renji picked up his mail.

Advertisements were discarded on the floor. The rest of the mail seemed to be…_bill, bill, bill, bill, and another bill. Geesh, do they think that I am made out of money_? However, there was one piece of mail that was different from the rest. The envelope was a bright yellow and the return address seemed to be smeared.

_The only person I know that would even send me a letter in the first place, would be Ishida. This doesn't look like his spidery handwriting though. Plus, the envelope would be navy or white, not yellow if it came from him._ Renji ripped the envelope open. His eyebrows arched to point that they almost reached his hair line as he read what was written on the off-white stationary.

_Like the matador that swings a red flag at the bull;_

_you have captured my attention._

_And now all I can see is red._

**_Everywhere._**

_Making me desire to run _

_my fingers through your hair._

_Bear with me, dear_

_I just want you near._

_Standing by my side without fear_

_and eyes crimson with lust._

_Here is my phone number, 675-987-0998, so please give me a ring when you are free. You are also welcome to drop by anytime…we are having a Thanksgiving dinner at 8:00pm, November 22__nd__, and I would love for you to stop by._

_With Admiration,_

_Yylforte Granz_

Renji let out a hearty laugh, "Oi! This is completely ridiculous…he really must have a few more screws loose than I thought. " He scratched his head, "I wonder how managed to get my address…"

Though Renji threw out most of his mail, he still kept the card hidden under a few old newspapers.

* * *

Yylforte lounged in a chair in the living room. He had turned the lights off and was sitting there in the dark with a glass of red wine.

_Where the hell was that pink haired brat? Did he know the meaning of the word grounded?_ It was almost 11:30pm; Szayel was over his normal school night curfew by an hour. Yylforte had already called Szayel's cell over twenty times already. He had received no response.

Sipping the red wine, Yylforte felt toasty and sleepy. All he wanted to do was curl up into bed so he could actually be refreshed for the last day of work before he took off for the holiday. He was owed the vacation time; however, his boss wanted him to spearhead a new PR campaign for _Kurotsuchi Cosmetics_. Information had been leaked to the public about their failure to conform to environmental standards. No one likes the idea of little animals being harmed. Even though the same outraged people will throw trash out of their car window, the moment that no one is looking.

It was his job to make people forget about sins and only reveal the "sunny" side of companies and individuals.

On one level, he enjoyed his career but there were times that it seemed to be full of crap. It was better than attempting to run his parent's company or playing with chemicals in a lab. _I will never understand what sort of enjoyment Szayel getting from his experiments. _

He would also be forced to communicate closely with Kurotsuchi Kenpachi…a name that seemed to make his boss visually shudder. Yylforte's parents once had connections with the Kurotsuchi family…the Kurotsuchi home was even in the same gated community as theirs. However, it was isolated on a lone hill, watching over everyone. The home, like its residents, gave off a unwelcoming vibe to the point where children no longer trick or treated there. Pets also seemed to go missing if they were last seen near the property.

It was these connections to the Kurotsuchi family that he had been chosen for this particular assignment. _Probably because if I mess up there will be less of a chance that Kurotsuchi will kill me in my sleep._

_It's still a lot of pressure than I am used to…I wish I had someone to help me relieve it. A certain red-haired someone. I wonder if he has gotten my letter yet. All I had to do to get his address was speak to his boss, Urahara Kisuke. A very nice man, he seemed to empathize with my situation. I just don't understand the point of that fan or why he dresses so traditionally._

Yylforte heard a key twist into the lock; he waited in the shadows to see his brother trying to sneak in. He remained silent until Szayel reached the first landing of the staircase.

"Long time no see, _brother_," Yylforte called out and took another sip of his wine, "Are you seriously trying to pull a _fast one _on _me_?"

"Based on the fact that I have been able to pull hundreds of "_slow ones_" over your eyes in the last year alone…_yes_," Szayel pushed back his glasses.

Yylforte strolled over towards his younger brother with his wine glass still in hand, "For someone who is supposed to be such a genius, I think it's interesting that you seem to lack the understanding of what the concept of being grounded means."

"_Hahaha, so funny_. Unlike you, who resorts to drinking by himself, in the dark, and waiting up a high school student; I have social life," Szayel said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Yylforte gripped his wine glass tightly. _No, I can't dump it over my brother's head. That would be very bad parenting…and it will lead Szayel to mimic that behavior. Szayel has enough problems as it is. _

"So, were you with Ishida-kun? Maybe I could understand that…" Yylforte pushed back a few loose strands of his hair.

"No, I was not!" Szayel shouted, "_Ridiculous _assumption…there are other people in my life. Associates and colleagues that I can discuss with scientific matters that are above your brain's _capacity of understanding_. It would be _pathetic_ to waste all my time trying to get into that fool's pants. _I forgive you_, brother for your poor assumptions…you can't help the fact that you are _genetically inferior_ to me."

_Liar. _

The reason why Szayel rarely lied to anyone was not because he had a conscious on the matter but because there was no way that he could get away with it. An absolute idiot could see through him and his insane ramblings.

So he was with Ishida-kun but things did not go well…or else he would stay over or would have come in here humming a jaunty tune. _Shit. Good thing I stocked up on enough strawberry ice cream to feed an elephant._

"I don't think that's the _truth_, Szayel…," Yylforte taunted, "what did you _do_ this time?"

"You seem to have a long term memory problem on this issue, brother…I don't make _errors_," Szayel snipped as he tossed his hair back.

"Go to bed, now, and we can discuss this issue tomorrow... if you want a second opinion on the matter," Yylforte rubbed his temples with a few of his long fingers.

"Why would I want advice from you? You have a crush on the straightest man I have ever seen…if Ishida-kun was not there he would have beaten both of us up. And all you done to get his attention is write horrible poetry, which he will throw away in the trash the minute he reads it. _Completely pathetic_," Szayel smirked.

_Screw being a good parental figure. _

Yylforte dumped his red wine glass over Szayel head. His brother started to scream about his outfit being ruined and how his life was so unfair.

Beneath wet hair, Szayel's amber eyes were enraged, "Is this amusing for you,_ immature _dimwit?"

"It is _quite amusing_, Szayel. I am disappointed that you were unable to _anticipate_ that attack," Yylforte smirked as he walked over to the kitchen to refill his wine glass.

* * *

Mayuri knew that he lost control; he had lowered himself to the level of a barbarian. Inoue did deserve it for standing in his way. When Kurotsuchi Mayuri asked you a question you should answer it unless you were a masochist. There had been other previous incidents similar to this one. Mayuri knew that his fights were recorded in his student files. However, it was only the imbeciles that told on him.

The imbeciles were no longer attending Hueco Mundo Prep…one was still in a psychiatric facility after Mayuri had injected him with a new solution that he created. It did increase the subject's intellectual potential but paranoid delusions were a part of the package,

He had been referred to a psychiatrist after the last confrontation, but Mayuri never showed up. If another situation was reported to the headmaster, _he would be forced to see the head-shrinker_...and he could be suspended for a few days.

Mayuri was not going to let that happen. Nothing was wrong _with his mind_. Anyone would have reacted that way after the day he had…Szayel had tampered with his lab and his car.

_Unforgivable crimes._

Mayuri had to spent most of his emergency fund to get his car repaired. Money that he earmarked to pay for a real human cadaver…_damn that pink haired son of a bitch to hell. Szayel will pay for this; his payment was going to be more than one or two pounds of flesh._

Apparently, the red hair girl was a fool enough to refuse him but not stupid enough to report him. The next issue was if she would tell Uryuu…that could cause some complications in their budding relationship. While, Mayuri stood in line in the cafeteria, he watched Inoue walk by Uryuu. She gave him a slight smile but her eyes were heavy. The red haired girl continued on and sat on a table with Ulquiorra and Nel.

_No, she's not going to tell him…either because she is ashamed, she does not think that Uryuu will believe her, or she wants to protect him from that knowledge. There is no reason that Uryuu needs to be protected from me…believe the endearment is that I love him. _

Usually it was not a part of his routine to eat in the cafeteria…but he was still in the process of airing out his lab. Uryuu looked so…dispirited sitting here alone. As Mayuri walk over there he could feel at least dozen pairs of eyes watching him; _don't these morons have anything better to do than to look at then me?_

Mayuri walked over to Uryuu's table and put his tray down, "Hello…Ishida-kun."

Uryuu looked up from his book, "Kurotsuchi-kun_…_you usually don't have lunch here."

"No, but I wanted to converse with _you_. Also, pike fish is being served today…so I wanted a chance to sit down and savor it. It is my_ favorite_ dish after all…" Mayuri pointed to the food on his plate, but his eyes focused on Uryuu's cup of instant ramen. _Not very healthy_.

"Would you like to try some of it, Ishida-kun?" Mayuri cut a piece off the fish and offered it to Uryuu on a fork.

"Ummm…" Mayuri took the opportunity of Uryuu's open mouth to feed him. Instantly Uryuu began to blush, and back away. _He has to be a virgin…though the best way I can gather evidence for that hypothesis is to test out his reactions to my touch._

"I am perfectly _capable_ of feeding myself. It's not like I am a baby or a small animal. I don't appreciate being _treated_ in that fashion. _I am your equal_," Uryuu lectured and pushed his eyeglasses back.

_No…your more like a kitten that I have just teased with a piece of string. Once your done hissing and clawing; I know that you will be purring and nuzzling your head against my hand._

"What are your plans for the Thanksgiving break, Ishida-kun?" Mayuri changed the subject as he began to dig into his pike fish, without onions of course.

"My boss is closing down the restaurant for a few days so he can spend some time away with his fiancé…so I am going to be free. Though grandfather and I will have our traditional family dinner together."

Mayuri scowled; he wanted to ask Uryuu to come to his home for Thanksgiving dinner. There must be a way he change that…but for the moment, there was something else that he could settle for the time being.

"Since you are not needed at work, would like to go to the movies with me?" Mayuri asked, as he leaned across the table to grab Uryuu's hand.

Uryuu bit his lower lip before answering, "That might be fun."

* * *

After their classes were finished for the day, Mayuri and Uryuu headed to the nearest movie theater. Uryuu had decided that an international spy thriller would be a decent choice for their first movie together. Mayuri, as before insisted on paying for their tickets, but he at least relented on allowing Uryuu to pay for the popcorn. Originally, Uryuu wanted to sit in a middle row but Mayuri kept insisting to sit in the back.

Uryuu ended up following his lead; sitting in the middle of the back row and in the end no one decided to join their row. It had a very long time since he had the chance to see a movie in the theatre. He settled in and popped a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth. As the movie began, Uryuu noticed that Mayuri had his hand on his thigh. Normally, this would be a cause for an alarm but it's presence was rather comforting so he let it go. However, the more absorbed Uryuu became in the film, the more obvious he became to the movement of Mayuri's hand. Until he felt it rubbing hard against his crotch.

"Knock it off," Uryuu let out a growl and pushed Mayuri's hand away. However, it did little to deter the other teen.

Mayuri covered Uryuu's mouth with his left hand, "_Silence_," he hissed. The older teen licked Uryuu's cheek; caressing each square inch of his cheekbones. Uryuu could feel the burning desire behind each movement of Mayuri's tongue…there seemed to be so much need for him.

_"Don't want to interrupt the others viewing experience, do we_?" Mayuri whispered into Uryuu's ear before twirling his tongue into its inner shell. Uryuu could not help squirming in his chair…this was something new that he had never experienced before.

To be needed, wanted like this…it felt good. Even though doing this sort of thing in public was completely wrong. _It's not like children are here and we are in the back row…this is the sort of thing that people do in the back row. I just did not expect to be one of those people. Me, model student…is allowing this to happen. I want this to happen._

_Is this just Mayuri's influence or has there always been something dark underneath the layers of my heart?_

Uryuu let out a rather halfhearted whimper as Mayuri hand moved closer again to his groin.

"This is a part of _our nature_, Ishida-kun," Mayuri muttered as his hand unbuckled Uryuu's thin black belt and unzipped his pants. "Humans are highly developed mammals…but we still remain animals," Mayuri continued, "Despite the _social niceties_ that we have constructed and the tools we have invented. Our purpose is _no different_ than the _cockroach_; we are here to eat, to sleep, to defecate, and to breed. There is _no sin_ in giving into those animal instincts. Even humans with such intelligence as our selves…need to act out these _urges_…I have wanted to explore your body for so long."

Uryuu's white boxer briefs were now exposed to the air of the movie theatre…_any second now someone is going catch us. An usher will approach us with one of those flashlights and ask us to leave. Then I will be banned for life_…Uryuu pushed Mayuri's hand away. Mayuri let out a snarl and clasped his hold on Uryuu's mouth more tightly.

"Come now, _kitten,_ I have only committed this act on myself. It will be interesting to note your reactions, at my hand…because at the moment I only possess knowledge on how my body responds to such _stimuli_…" Mayuri moved his hand to the waistband of Uryuu's boxer briefs again.

Uryuu scratched Mayuri's hand, drawing a few drops of blood while trying to say, "Fine, but not here. Not here." It seemed that his date understood what he was trying to say, but his sentiment was being classified as unimportant. In fact, mayuri chuckled at the fact that Uryuu managed to draw blood.

Mayuri only gave Uryuu a cocky smirk before returning to his early ministrations. He rubbed his hand against Uryuu's dick, this time with only a thin layer of fabric between the two pieces of flesh. The rubbing became harder, and Uryuu could feel his cock become erect.

He sighed; it was frustrating how his body could betray him at a time like this…while his mind was reasoning the hundred ways why they should not being doing something like this._ Especially not on a second date…_

Mayuri pulled out Uryuu's cock and revealed it. His touches were gentle, as he examined Uryuu's fleshy organ.

"_How amusing_…you are rather _thick_, Ishida-kun," Mayuri whispered as he let one finger circle around the base of Uryuu's cock and then traced the deep vein on its underside. The sensation of Mayuri's long nails on his flesh…felt disturbingly good…a strange mix of pleasure and pain. A flame began to burn in Uryuu's lower abdomen; he wanted this sort of touching to continue. He wanted Mayuri to go faster.

Uryuu's brows furrowed…Mayuri did not seem to be in a rush, his fingers still examining his anatomy. Uryuu glared at Mayuri, and the older teen muttered, "_so impatient_."

_He's teasing me. Bastard._

After what felt like hours, to Uryuu's mind, as the pressure in his lower abdomen began to build, Mayuri's hand grasped ahold of Uryuu's cock. In a position, that Uryuu knew from his own exploits. Mayuri began slow and but quickly increased speed; the pressure in his body was becoming painful, and his hips began to buck. His whole body trembling…

A white substance sprouted from the tip of his cock and his body began to relax. It's over with. _Finally._ Some of the cum hit the back of the seat, a little bit on his own pants, and the rest on Mayuri's hand.

Mayuri removed his other hand from Uryuu's mouth, "A very _satisfactory_ experiment, indeed. However, next time I think I want to hear your cries of pleasure."

"If there is a next time," Uryuu snapped back as he began to cover himself and zip up his pants.

"I am quite sure there will be a_ next _time," Mayuri looked at his other hand, that been covered in cum. Without hesitation, he began to lick it off, one finger at a time.

Uryuu's eyes widened, "What the_ hell_ are you doing?"

"I think it's _obvious_ what I am doing…your semen is quite _delectable_…you do want a taste, _kitten_?" Mayuri offered up a finger to Uryuu's mouth.

Uryuu shook his head wildly, "No. And stop calling me that!" Uryuu buckled his belt and marched out of their row, until he made it to the movie theatre lobby.

Uryuu continued until he reached the first restroom. For the moment, it appeared to be empty which was good news. He did not want anyone seeing him trying to remove cum from his pants. _I do not want to face stares or have to explain why I am dabbing at my crotch. God, this is all Kurotsuchi's fault. _Uryuu grabbed a paper towel and began to clean up the mess.

A part of his mind whispered to him, as he cleaned up:**_ it's not Kurotsuchi's fault, is it really? If you really wanted to you could have stopped him. Look at your flushed cheeks, you enjoyed it. Oh, what would Ryuuken say if he knew?_**

_Shut up._

**_It's the truth and somewhere in that scarred heart of yours, you can feel it's true…you like it. But then again, you would respond to anyone who gave you an ounce of attention. Slut. Daddy issues._**

Uryuu grasped ahold of the sink and tried to get himself under control. _There is nothing wrong with this…Mayuri just should have asked permission first and we could have done it somewhere else. There is nothing wrong with our behavior and nothing is wrong with me…enjoying it. _When Uryuu looked up from the sink he found Mayuri's face in the mirror.

"Are you all right, Ishida-kun?" Mayuri questioned as he placed his hands on Uryuu's shoulders. A more solemn expression crossed his face, "Was my technique not satisfactory for you?"

"No…that's not it. I wish that you could have told me beforehand that you wanted to do something like that. For future reference, I don't want to do anything like that in public, again. Things of that nature are meant to be _private_. Anyone could have seen us," Uryuu sighed.

"I do not see a problem with it…I like showing you off and exhibiting my skills in bringing you pleasure. Who really gives a _fuck_ about what people see or think anyway? Most are just taking space and oxygen with their _idiotic_ minds," Mayuri ruffled Uryuu's hair and planted a kiss on his neck.

Uryuu turned around and walked a few spaces away from Mayuri. He pushed up his glasses and put his hands on his hips, "So, you are telling that you are some type of_ exhibitionist_?"

"Perhaps…it makes things so much more interesting and liked that you were _struggling_ against me," Mayuri pointed at the thin scratches on the back of his hand, with a wide smirk on his face "though I predicted you would be more _thankful_ for the, in _layman's terms_, "hand-job."

"Again," Uryuu faced Mayuri with his azure eyes blazing," you did not inform me on you _intentions_. Your arrogance blinds you to the fact that you need to be more communicative with me. I do enjoy your company for reasons that I don't quite understand yet and I want to give you a chance. But I am a human being…you can't just do whatever you want to me. Just stop being so…_controlling_, alright?"

Mayuri remained silent as he gazed at his nails, then he stated, "I can try to improve in that area for you sake, _kitten_."

Uryuu balled his fists against his hips, "Stop calling me that! Last time I checked, I don't have a tail, pointed ears, whiskers, or fur."

"But you make noises like a feline in heat when I touch one of your erogenous zones," Mayuri countered with a predatory glint back in his golden orbs, "and I find the name Uryuu-chan distasteful at the moment."

_That's what that pervert, Szayel called me…I guess if would be weird if Mayuri started calling me that instead. _Uryuu still rolled his eyes at Mayuri, "Freak."

"What does that make you for dating me?" Mayuri questioned.

"A freak-lover," Uryuu quipped, "Now, should we attempt to watch the rest of the film?"

"No…being in that dark room will be too _tempting_ for me…how about a quick dinner instead?" Mayuri strolled over to the bathroom door.

"Fine," Uryuu answered, and slipped his arms around Mayuri's waist.

"Thank you, _Kurotsuchi-kun."_

* * *

Kenpachi as Mayuri's dad….it makes sense to me….innocently walking away.

The smut…I am not the best with that sort of thing but I hope it matched Mayuri's character…and Uryuu responded in a way that made sense.

Again, if you enjoy please R&R-I have received 900 views and 400 visitors for this story. Thanks to all my readers! I am very happy but reviews make me ;)

Score: Mayuri: 2 Szayel: still not determined (sorry for a lack of Szayel in this chapter!)

Souken rating if he knew what Mayuri did: -1000 (not saying Szayel is a perfect angel….and he would have probably done something worse like watch tentacle porn with Uryuu…and declaring it romantic.)

Random fact: Mayuri's next lab project will be constructing Uryuu a pair of cat ears and tail…I think he has a new problem on top of being a psychopath.


	8. Chapter 8

**BLEACH** and characters do not belong to me…because if I have my way all the Espada would still be alive and dating the human of their choice (Szayel/Ishida, Ulquiorra/Orihime, Neilel/Ichigo/Grimmjow, and I see Chad with Harribel)

**Warning:** M for Mayuri x Uryuu smut, swearing, violence….and very dysfunctional families

This chapter is brought to you by the letter E for **EPIC,** earlobes, and envy.

Well, some of the tension and issues that have been building up for a while are finally going to explode….and we get to see things from Nemu's perspective, that poor girl.

So get some popcorn, and enjoy the show…this is going to be long one.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"I still don't understand how you can eat that when it's so cold out, Orihime," Tatsuki pointed to Orihime's ice cream cone. The two female teenagers walked pass several abandoned buildings, as they journeyed back to their apartment complex.

The red haired teenager smiled and took a few more licks of the "surprise" flavor that the owner of the ice cream shop had created just for her. Today, the flavor of the day seemed to be a combination of vanilla, paprika, wasabi, and red pepper. _Delicious._

"It makes sense to me…I mean our bodies prefer comfort food during a crisis. Ice cream is one of my favorite comfort foods," then Orihime's voice began to waiver, "and right now I am feeling rather conflicted. I don't know what to do about something that is bothering me."

Orihime then stumbled a little bit as her feet hit a crack in the crumbing sidewalk. Tatsuki grabbed her arm before Orihime could fall face forward.

"Thanks Tatsuki! I can be such a klutz sometimes," Orihime patted the slim brunette's arm.

"It's not your fault…some politician probably stole the money needed to repair this side of the city as per usual," Tatsuki grumbled as she kicked a few empty soda cans out of the way.

Tatsuki brown eyes focused on Orihime again, with a stare that Orihime labeled as "Tatsuki's Death Ray of Truth."

"What's bothering you, Orihime? Is the spoon-head jerk or the blue haired guy, that moves like a jungle cat, causing trouble for you? I mean, all you have to do is tell me and I will ram their heads against my fists," to demonstrate her point, Tatsuki brought her fists together and a deep scowl marred her mouth.

"No, no! Nothing like that!" Orihime shock her head back and forth rapidly, "I am actually, for once, not the one in trouble."

Tatsuki arched a brow at her, "Then, why are you worried?"

"Well, what you do if you knew a friend, a very good friend, who was becoming involved with someone that might be…dangerous," Orihime bite into the waffle bone and began to take out her house keys as they were getting closer to her apartment.

Tatsuki huffed and raked her hand through her spiky hair, "That's easy…I would just kick their ass."

Orihime imagined herself with a pair of boxing gloves and in the ring with Kurotsuchi Mayuri. _Mayuri is a guy; taller, bigger, stronger but he possesses the body of a swimmer. It's not like he is built like Sado-kun. I would be able make the first strike and hit him on the chin. However, all Mayuri has to do is flash that depraved wide smile of his and then I would be gone. He would release a fury of punches while I remain too scared to move or protect myself._

_And I don't want his nails scratching my face…again. That was disturbing on too many levels. _

Orihime touched the small mark on the left side of her cheek. "What if is not simple? I mean what if you knew that the person that your friend is dating is maybe… not a good person…maybe that the person has an explosive temper and could turn abusive."

Tatsuki touched her arm for a second, "Are you sure that you are not talking about yourself? I mean I have noticed that you have talking about this new guy…um…Schiffer-kun a lot. Did he-"

"Please listen to me…I am fine, okay? Schiffer-kun is a perfect gentlemen," Orihime blushed a little bit as his name passed her lips.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "I should be glad that you are finally moving on from Kurosaki …I mean if beating up someone was not a solution; I guess I would have to confront my friend and try to explain that their boyfriend was no good for them."

Orihime lowered her head, " I have thought of that too but I am not sure if that would work. My friend might get very defensive and I don't want to push my friend to the person that they are dating."

"I understand that point but you should still try to intervene… Who is trouble here? Is it someone that I know because than I can help you?"

"It's…Ishida-kun," Orihime whispered into Tatsuki's ear as they climbed up the steps to Orihime's apartment on the fourth floor of their building.

Tatsuki clasped a hand to her stomach, and started to bray like a donkey, "Oh my gods, Orihime! Ishida-kun is a guy and I know that he can handle himself. Unless you are jealous that he is dating someone…," Tatsuki smirked.

Orihime finished her ice cream cone in a few large bites and stared at her best friend. Tatsuki had many admirable qualities but sometimes she wished Tatsuki would see that she was no longer a little girl and she had some actual mature concerns.

"This is serious, Tatsuki!" Orihime voice's began to rise in pitch and her eyebrows became furrowed. Tatsuki stopped in mid-laugh as she looked at the resolved and almost grim expression that took over her best friend's usually cheerful face.

"Ishida-kun is in trouble…let me start from the beginning," Orihime started as if she was telling a bedtime story to a child.

Orihime explained Mayuri's unique personality and behavior, as they entered her apartment. She continued as Tatsuki sat down on her teal couch and she moved in the kitchen to set up a tray filled with snacks and brewed green tea.

When Orihime returned to the front room with the tea poured out and a variety of candies, crackers, and pretzels on a tray. Tatsuki snatched a few pretzels and sipped on the tea before she broke the thoughtful look on her face.

"First of all, you should have told me that this blue haired freak attacked you. He is automatically on top of my To-Kick Ass list. Second, Ishida-kun is my friend too. I don't want him to be around someone that might hurt him. Sado-kun and Kurosaki should know about this too…maybe before the break ends we should all get together and have a conversation about this situation."

"Yeah, but you know how stubborn Ishida-kun can be…a part of me thinks that only thing I can do as a friend is to stand back and wait until the disaster is over with and then help Ishida-kun heal," Orihime lamented as she sat down on the couch.

Tatsuki's shoulders slumped, "Yeah…but then the damage already be done. There must be something that we can do-" Tatsuki stopped herself in midsentence and a wicked smile crossed her lips. "We could break them up before things get too far if we find and then bring Ishida-kun conclusive proof that Kurotsuchi is pure evil."

* * *

Nemu took out the chicken pot pie from the oven. To her eyes, the food item that she had spent hours slaving over looked…tasty.

However, there always seemed be a severe disparity between what she saw and what her brother observed. For example, Nemu knew that the dinner that she prepared for the evening was evenly cooked and it even looked mouthwatering. The minute Mayuri would start to eat though…he would attack her work with wounding insults.

His words would always hurt her. No matter how hard she tried to build a wall around her heart.

Nemu craved only one thing from Mayuri which was approval. He might be her twin brother, the one the she shared a womb with for over nine months, but Mayuri made it clear that he rather not have a connection with her. She was the defective twin, in his opinion.

Over and over again, he hammered that point home. In the end, it was only Nemu who tried to reach out. She had to keep trying; Nemu expected she would never hear Mayuri say that he loved her. He would never care about her like how she cared about him; but maybe if she tried hard enough Mayuri would stop calling her useless.

Nemu had reasoned the development of her feelings were the result of what happened when they were both thirteen years old.

_Nemu had been painting her fingernails on the floor of her bedroom. She nearly dropped the bottle in her hands, when her mother opened her bedroom door. Her mother was supposed to be starting her evening shift at the Ishida Medical Center but instead of wearing her scrubs and lab coat she wore a black dress. Behind her she was pulling a large suitcase, tears were starting to pool in her golden eyes._

_It never seemed quite right that Mayuri inherited all their mother's traits while she looked like their father. The quirks of genetics for you. _

_Nemu glanced up at the stately women that she was proud to call mother. "Is everything okay?"_

_Her mother ignored the question and sat down beside Nemu. She pointed to the nail polish, "Red is such a pretty color on you, Nemu-chan."_

_"Mom? What's going on?" Nemu asked, her heart was starting to jump up into her throat. Something wrong was going on._

_"I a-m l-ea-ving," her mother hiccupped out. _

_Leaving?_

_Tears trickled down her mother's cheekbones and continued to make a trail down her face, "You must understand that I have tried so hard to understand Mayuri and your father. I have given them all of my compassion, my soul, and my love. In end, I given you so little even though you deserved so much more," she began to stroke Nemu's hair._

_Mother's shoulders began to shake as she continued to speak, "You will hate me for this, and I deserve it for not being strong enough to protect you. However, I have to try to save myself and maybe I can come for you, my beautiful daughter. Right now, I am too broken to take care of a teenager."_

_"I don't understand-"_

_"Yes, you do. Did you hear me and your father fighting last night?" Mother pushed up her long sleeves and showed Nemu large hand print that had been bruised onto her bronzed skin, "Your father wanted me to do something that I said "No" to and then he tried to force me. For the moment he is very sorry but he will do it again. He has already done it to me so many times," she sighed, "and Mayuri…he is my son but he is like a bottomless pit. No matter how much I give him…he still demands more. More and more I can see that he will turn out just like his father and I can't stop it; the only difference between those two is that one uses fists and the other uses science."_

_Nemu sighed, for even then, she knew that something wrong was with her family. Brothers should not kill your pets just because they want to see their insides. She was now a teenager but she still remained too scared of her own father to string more than a few words together in his presence. Gods, if Mom is leaving than I should go too…_

_Mother seemed to understand Nemu's thought process, "I can't take you, Nemu. Not right now. You are needed here anyway as the only sane one. You need to take care of your brother and your father. They need a caretaker," she said with convection as she embraced Nemu tightly._

_Nemu remained in her mother's arms for at least twenty minutes before her mother stood up and left her daughter behind. _

_Nemu did not say a word but tipped over the red nail polish onto the wood floor and watched the crimson liquid spread._

It had been almost five years since their mother had left and Nemu never heard a peep from her in all the time. At this point, due to chaos that developed after she left, Nemu believed that might seriously harm her mother if she tried to return. All those months, Mayuri spent locked up in his room…screaming and throwing things at the wall and the calls that she had to take from the bars because her father had started a fight again or passed out drinking.

_I would truly give her a piece of her mind for making me clean up her mess. She knew that they would fall apart without her and she did not care. However, at least it has allowed me the see that my purpose of the only female in the family is to serve my brother and my father; no matter how painful it becomes. _

There seemed to be finally a silver lining in the case of her brother, Nemu thought to herself as she sat up the dinner table. In the last few weeks, he seemed to be happier than she had ever seen him. Nemu could swear that she caught him whistling a jaunty tone one afternoon. Also, Mayuri had only types of interactions with her: to give her an order, to insult her, or to ask her questions. Lately, he seemed to ask her questions of a romantic nature. Not like she had much experience in that area but she actually had been on a date so she had more knowledge in comparison to Mayuri.

This week, she and the rest of student body, had seen Mayuri flirting with Ishida Uryuu…and the boy nicknamed Quincy accepted him.

It seemed that her older brother (by 12 minutes) had found someone to love.

Based on the whispers that she had overheard, they seemed to appear to be an odd couple. Nemu never voiced her opinion on that matter but she thought that they made a rather beautiful couple. Ishida Uryuu complemented Mayuri's nature and seemed to be the only one to stem her brother's dark side. He may look delicate but had to have some core of inner strength.

Plus, the tidy looking underclassmen had always been so kind and polite to her. Most of her male classmates assumed because of the fact that Mayuri was her brother, she was a "freak." It made things unpleasant at times.

_Maybe Mayuri will bring Ishida-kun home and we can become friends of sorts._ _I might like that._

As Nemu finished setting the table for dinner, she could hear voices in living room. Father and brother must be home, Nemu's long braid whipped around her as she turned to announce that dinner was ready to be served.

When she peeked in, Nemu saw her father's large frame sprawled out on the couch. As usual, he dressed in a navy Armani suit and his long hair was loose. Kurotsuchi Kenpachi was attempting to watch a football game but Mayuri was standing in the way.

_Mayuri knows better to between Father and a sports game; this must be important. _

"Father…" Mayuri started.

"What is it? Can't you tell that I am busy, right now?" Kenpachi shouted as he turned the volume up on the television.

" I wanted to ask your permission-"

"Just SPIT IT OUT!" Kenpachi roared as he tried to see around Mayuri.

"I wanted to bring someone to Thanksgiving dinner, you OBNIVOUS BRUTE!" Mayuri screamed back, with several veins starting to pop from his face. His fists were tightly balled up to his side.

In a few seconds they are going to come to blows…

However, Nemu glanced on his father's face there was an actual a smile. Most people would see that particular smile as menacing and creepy but it still was a grin. _Father give us a smile is still a strange event in our home._

"Ah, so are ya finally bringing a girl home? I did not think ya have in you! Come here tell me about this special lady," Kenpachi moved his body and patted the seat next to him.

_This isn't good…_

_Mayuri did not back down and just glared at our father, as per usual_, "His name is Ishida Uryuu…"

"Well, the fact that you have a friend is something of an accomplishment."

"Actually, Father," Nemu stepped forward from behind the doorway, "Ishida-kun is Mayuri-kun's boyfriend." Nemu knew that it was a risk, just coming out and saying it so bluntly but it had to be done. _It will be less…uncomfortable for everyone if I just pull the Band-Aid off quickly._

Kenpachi shrugged, "As long as you're the one doing the actual fucking, I don't give a rat's ass about your sexual preferences. If you want him here than do it…I think it will be entertaining to watch."

"Is dinner ready, Nemu?" Kenpachi yelled back over his shoulder.

"Yes, father," Nemu responded as she walked back to the kitchen to carry out the meal to the dining room. Before she could get anywhere, she felt a rough tough on her braid and she was pulled backwards. Golden eyes were burning so fiercely that Nemu almost though she could see smoke escaping from Mayuri's pupils.

"Insolent woman! It is not your place to intrude in my affairs especially when it comes to my Ishida-kun," Mayuri threatened as he leaned in. Nemu remained frozen to the spot as Mayuri's hand crashed into her face.

"You worthless piece of shit!" Mayuri slammed his fist into Nemu's other cheek.

_No matter what I do and no matter how hard I try, he is always going to see me as useless._

* * *

After Mayuri had dropped Uryuu off at home (Uryuu had offered Mayuri the chance to come in but he stated that there was some family business that he had to take care of) he went straight in his bedroom to complete some homework before the heyday of the Thanksgiving weekend took over. The assignments for his humanities classes were quickly finished. Uryuu was half way through the calculus worksheet when he heard a soft tapping at his bedroom door.

"Grandfather?" Uryuu called out.

Souken opened the door, "I think it's time for you to take a break…I made your favorite miso mackerel stew."

Uryuu shot out of his chair; it was his favorite meal and somehow his grandfather seemed to make it better than anyone else. It was his comfort food…but again in the last few days his grandfather had been up and around more than usual. On one hand, it meant that he was feeling better but on the other he could pushing himself too hard.

Uryuu felt a little gurgle coming from his stomach; the popcorn at the movies and the grilled chicken sandwich he had eaten with Mayuri had seemed so long ago.

Despite the fact that he was overjoyed with the news (and having a rather…um…exciting day) Uryuu attempted to play off the fact that it was no big deal and collected himself.

"Thank you," Uryuu said quietly.

He followed his grandfather out of his bedroom and sat down at the dining room table. Uryuu greedily began to spoon the hot liquid into his mouth. "Again, I am so grateful…"

Before Uryuu could continue to show his appreciation for his grandfather's efforts, Souken put a white box on the table with the black leather jacket still inside. The smell of the luxurious leather wafted in Uryuu's face. It reminded him a little bit of the musky cologne that Kurotsuchi wore, and a slight smile crossed his face.

"I think that we need to have a discussion about this, Uryuu," Souken pushed the box towards the teen.

"I thought I told you, I am going to bring it back to Granz."

Souken's eyebrows furrowed quizzically at Uryuu, "This is a rather expensive gift for one to give to another. It would be rather insulting to return it…based on my conversation with the young gentleman, I feel that is trying to court you…in what he thinks is the right manner. I am not saying he has issues but maybe you can be a little more understanding towards his point of view," Souken lectured at Uryuu, his usually content mouth fixed in a more grim line.

"I am dating someone, grandfather," Uryuu lowered his head; this whole conversation was making him uncomfortable…did other teenagers talk about their romantic lives with their grandfathers? Uryuu seriously doubted that.

Souken pulled back a little and then gulped down his green tea, "officially?"

Uryuu nodded, "I really enjoy his company…he's very different than most people but you raised me not to judge a book by its cover."

"However," Souken countered, "you have judged Granz Szayel rather harshly"

"That pink-haired punk is a psychopathic demon who has sadist tendencies and can't keep his hands to himself," Uryuu lashed back, and his shoulders tightened.

* * *

"Uryuu," Souken shook his head, "after the candid conversation I had with him, I believe you are gravely mistake on what type of person Granz is and maybe you should have a more penetrating look in the character of Kurotsuchi."

Szayel was laying down on his stomach, on top of his pink comforter. In one hand, he held a male doll with chin length dark hair and glasses. The doll had a blue bow and was wearing a very pristine white uniform with a cape. Clasped in Szayel's other hand, was another male doll with pink hair that matched his own. The garment this doll wore was gorgeously embroidered; to the unsophisticated eye it looked like a dress but it truly was a _robe_ created from silky purple and pink fabric. White wings that were accented with red drops were also attached to this particular male and these wings matched the white goggles that were on the doll's face.

"Oh Szayel-kun…that is such a marvelous _robe_. It accents your figure perfectly…but then again everything that you do is perfect. In fact, I admit that you are the closest thing to a perfect being that I ever seen," Szayel spoke for the archer doll as he made it walk closer to the winged figure.

"Well now, Uryuu-chan…you are finally admitting that I am the more superior creature…so intriguing. You possess some charm yourself. As a perfect being, I do deserve a consort of some sort and a unique specimen like yourself might fit the bill. Would you like to see what lies beneath my robe, Quincy?" Szayel moved the dolls together with the winged male embracing the archer.

"But that would be wrong, Szayel-kun."

"I don't give a damn, Uryuu-chan," Szayel moved the dolls so that they were now kissing each other, "especially since you are so delicious.

"Oh, Szay-"

"You must call me Master Szayel now. You are mine now forever. Don't worry though I will take very good care of you and protect from the ugly clown-face demon."

Szayel put the figures down and sighed. _Why can't I have the power to manipulate people using dolls? It would so useful…and then Uryuu could not resist me. What's the point of me living if I end up alone just like my older brother?_

_What's so wrong with grabbing a man's ass anyway? It's just a way to show interest…he should be flattered by that sort of attention. I think that Uryuu overreacted…I mean I did try to say that I am sorry and I brought him a present just like Hime-chan suggested. After the break I think I can stop avoiding him and seek him out again. _

_Though technically, this is not really my fault. His clothes are too tailored for his own good; he's a little tease. Only a saint could resist that…and I am no saint. It does not help Uryuu dresses like the male version of the sexy librarian; on side he presents such a stern and button up image but underneath…I will bet that he will be such a little wildcat in bed. _

_I just have to stop fantasizing about the Quincy and maybe I can come up with a plan to capture his heart…or at least his lust. _

_Pleasuring myself is no longer amusing; it is fact is beginning to become stale and boring. _

_Boredom does not suit me very well. _

* * *

Mayuri gazed at his computer screen as he watched a video of Uryuu twirling a pen in his mouth. A rather innocent gesture but Mayuri could not help but wonder what Uryuu's pink tongue could do to his body. Though it was apparent with his experiment in the movie theatre that based on Uryuu's reaction to his advances, his kitten, was a virgin. The innocent flushes and nervous protests could not be faked; they were genuine.

Mayuri had no prior experience in the physical side of relationships or relationships in general. However, it was interesting to discover that he some preprogrammed instinct that seemed to be guiding him in towards what would be pleasing towards his partner. Though in the back of the mind, something in him wanted to savagely take Uryuu down: to maul him with kisses and to make the younger teen submit to his will.

Oh, the things he would do to Uryuu the next time they were alone together. He wanted Uryuu in his bed now. Again, it seemed that he had to settle by watching Uryuu. At their quick dinner, Uryuu had repeated the fact that he had plans with grandfather and Inoue on Thanksgiving Day.

Mayuri was not pleased with that statement.

He would have to change Uryuu's mind;_ I am much more important than that insignificant old man and that pest of a woman._

_There has to be something I can do to change Uryuu's mind. _

Mayuri took out his phone and sent out a flurry of texts saying the same thing over and over again; _We are having an early Thanksgiving Dinner. I will return you home so you can attend both meals._

It was a lie; but he could make Nemu start cooking earlier than normal. She could manage that task at least.

An hour later, Mayuri got a response: _I need to help my grandfather with preparations and it has been awhile since I hung out with Orihime and the rest of my friends._

Mayuri replied with a grin on his face, he knew exactly what to say to make Uryuu agree to come with him: _I need you to help me deal with…my father. I don't think I could stand up to him alone._

A few minutes later: _I will be there then, Mayuri-kun…if you truly need me._

_Ah, that's not a lie…I do need you, kitten._

* * *

Ishida enjoyed the next few days of his break, practicing his archery, reading, and tried to spend time with Inoue. However, the whole time that he was with her, he felt like he was being observed for signs of being tagged by blue aliens. Orihime would look away every time he brought up the subject of Mayuri. She did not attack his choice of a date nor was she upset about him skipping out for a part of their annual tradition of having Thanksgiving. However, she still refused to his eye.

His grandfather was not even upset with him. However, Uryuu could not help the feeling that everyone was walking on eye shells when it came to the topic of Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

_I don't completely understand why…I wish they had the faith in me to outright say what they are thinking. It also feels like they are disappointed in me._

Despite the sensation of something being off, Uryuu did not hesitate getting into Mayuri's car on Saturday morning. Uryuu looked out the window, and noticed that they were passing through the same gated community where the Granz brothers also lived in. Mayuri continued passed their street and continued to drive until he reached the peak of a sloping hill. The Kurotsuchi home was more of a palatial estate than anything that Uryuu had seen before. The architecture was beautifully modern but the white and steel building gave off an air of sterility instead of warmth.

"This is really your home?"

"No, it's only my lab," Mayuri smirked as he got out of the parked car and opened the door for Uryuu.

Uryuu let out a slight chuckle, " It does look more like a lab than a home…"

Uryuu and Mayuri entered the home; the despite the cold exterior the interior of the home was furnished in deep indigo, mauve, crimson, and purple. The tapestries that draped the walls were intricately embroidered; Uryuu wanted to study the impressive stitches in depth but Mayuri called after him. Instead of going up the stairs, Mayuri let him to the downstairs area.

The basement of the home had been converted. Like the entrance hall; the rich colors were continued and except now there were accents of gold. This whole room that consisted of Mayuri's bedroom…could hold all of Uryuu's apartment. Near the stairs there was a small lounge area that contained a loveseat and a large armchair…and there was 52 plasma TV on an entertainment stand. There was at least twenty different shelves filled to the brim with books. A L-shaped desk held more texts and an expensive computer system. To top it off, a large four post bed with a red coverlet took up the rest of the space.

"Nemu informed me that our meal won't start until 12:00pm…so we have some time before sitting down with my family," Mayuri remarked.

"Does your sister need our help?" Uryuu asked, he had thought the point of him being here was help out with Mayuri's unique family situation.

"Perhaps the woman needs our help…but I rather spend my time more fruitfully by being with you," Mayuri tugged on Uryuu's sleeve, "Let's sit down." Mayuri sat down on the loveseat and gestured for Uryuu to come over.

Uryuu remembered how Mayuri had taken him by surprise…perhaps now it was the chance to pay him in kind. Instead of sitting next to him, Uryuu pushed his way into Mayuri's lap.

Mayuri looked at him as if he had decided to grew three additional limbs…_well, that's a start._

Uryuu kissed Mayuri gently on the lips and then made a trail of kisses to Mayuri's ear. Upon reaching this new location, Uryuu nibbled a bit on Mayuri's earlobe until he hear a low moan escape from the upper classman's lips. Mayuri tightly grasped Uryuu around the waist, bringing their chests together as his nimble tongue forced its way into Uryuu's mouth. Sliding against Uryuu's teeth, the older teen's tongue started to provoke the native tongue into battle. The two twisting tongues fought for dominance, while Uryuu sinuously moved against Mayuri's torso.

When Uryuu started to tug on Mayuri's hair, he began to feel a rigid pressure pressing against his stomach.

_What the hell? _

Uryuu broke away from Mayuri's lips and looked down at the large bulge in the other teen's black pants.

Mayuri released a few pants before gently clasping both sides of Uryuu's rump, " _How interesting_…that you decided to react to me in this way..." Mayuri cocked his head, "You know…I was not joking before when I said that you owed me for buying you coffee…I believe that your bill is _past due_." Without warning, except for the more hungry look in Mayuri's smoldering eyes, Mayuri shoved Uryuu between his legs. Uryuu's knees hit the floor hard.

"Go down on me, Uryuu," Mayuri commanded as he peered down at the younger teen.

_I don't know how to do that…am I ready for that even? _

Uryuu stared at Mayuri, and just when he was about to voice his concerns, Mayuri gripped a fistful of his hair and pushed his face into his crotch.

**"NOW."**

With trembling fingers, Uryuu unzipped Mayuri's pants and slowly removed his prick from his dark purple boxers. He was on eye level with Mayuri's thick dick…the task at hand seemed rather daunting but he wanted to at least try to make Mayuri happy. Pulling from his experiences of masturbation (not like that it happened too often, Uryuu never saw himself as the typical horny teenager. He thought he was better than that.) Uryuu started to cup Mayuri balls with one hand and then gently sliding his other hand up and down Mayuri's shaft. Slowly, he started until he felt comfortable holding the older teen's cock, then his speed increased. When Uryuu felt the beginnings of pre-cum forming from Mayuri's slit, he gave it an experimental lick.

It wasn't a sweet flavor; more tangy and salty. However, it still was rather delectable. Uryuu continued to lick, starting from the base to the tip of the shaft. From his anatomy lessons, Uryuu to give attention to the deep vein on the underside of Mayuri's dick. As he grew more comfortable with his position, Uryuu twisted his tongue and took the beginnings of Mayuri's cock in his mouth.

Mayuri, with force, pushed Uryuu's head forward onto his dick…almost impaling Uryuu's mouth on the fleshy organ.

_What the fuck is he thinking? This is actually painful and I know that if he pushed me any more further…he would have triggered my gag reflex. Why is he trying to be so…aggressive? We are going to have a conversation about this._

Uryuu continued with his earlier ministrations, and he could sense that his efforts, though it still seemed that he was still stumbling, were having an effect. Mayuri started bucking his hips and grabbing wildly at Uryuu's hair.

Mayuri let out a long pleasurable moan, as Uryuu began to taste cum as it was being squirted into his mouth. In no time, Uryuu's mouth was filled with the white salty liquid.

"Swallow, right now…I want to observe you drink me," Mayuri ordered but there was a slight softness to his voice. Uryuu swallowed and then released Mayuri's cock. Uryuu wanted to wipe away the white liquid that remained around his mouth but Mayuri seemed to have other ideas. Mayuri pulled Uryuu up from the collar of his shirt, until Uryuu was back in his lap, and he proceeded to lick the cum off Uryuu's lips before he gave a more tender kiss.

"The taste of me in your mouth is very…intoxicating, _kitten_," Mayuri said as he tried to pat down Uryuu's abused locks, Uryuu pushed Mayuri's hands and hissed between his teeth, "Well, I am never doing anything like that again until you stop being so rough with me," Uryuu rubbed at the sides of his jaw, "you actually hurt me Kurotsuchi-kun."

"Your body was telling me a completely different story…I hypothesized that you actually might like pain and, "Mayuri's eyes gleamed wildly," enjoy being punished."

"No, I don't," Uryuu said as he adjusted his glasses.

"I have data that proves otherwise but for the moment…I am rather content, thanks to your tongue." Mayuri kissed Uryuu's forehead.

"Mayuri-kun, and Ishida-kun," Uryuu turned his head away from Mayuri's face and towards the meek voice coming from the stairway. "I am sorry to interrupt but I need some help in the kitchen," Nemu stepped forward.

Uryuu could hear Mayuri mumbling something under his breathe…but as a guest, Uryuu felt like he should help the girl. He disengaged from Mayuri's arms.

"I don't mind helping, Kurotsuchi-san…just lead me to the kitchen," Uryuu shot a look at Mayuri to get him to help as well but he remained there pouting like a child whose parents have taken away his favorite toy.

_Whatever, we can…fool around later…family comes first. If he wants to be a big baby about it, then he can sulk alone._

Uryuu followed Nemu out of the basement, and several hallways until they reached an open kitchen with all steel appliances along with royal blue granite counter tops. Several of the dishes were already laid out on the counters. In comparison, to his own cooking which was fair except for a few specialty dishes, it smelled marvelous.

"Did you do this all by yourself?" Uryuu said as he tied an apron around his waist.

The girl with the sad green eyes, replied, "Yes, I always do."

"That's something to be proud of…I mean the fact that you managed to do this all in few hours…maybe you are meant to be new Martha Stewart."

Nemu let out a slight giggle, the most alive sound that Uryuu heard come from the overly reserved girl.

"Now what did you need help with?" Uryuu asked as he surveyed the kitchen.

"I can't lift the turkey by myself," Nemu gestured to the oven. Uryuu let her open the door and together they were able to move the giant butterball turkey. As Nemu examined the bird to make sure that it was thoroughly cooked, she bashfully added, "I think that I would like to become a chef…instead of trying to be a chemist.

'There actually a lot of similarity between cooking and chemistry but if my opinion counts for anything… I think that you would make a great chief one day," Uryuu smiled at the girl and she responded with a bright blush.

"I am going to go call my father to tell him, that the meal is ready," Nemu took out a cell phone and walked out of the kitchen.

Uryuu remained in the kitchen, though he was beginning to be tempted by all the food. After a few minutes of mindless pacing, Uryuu went to look for Nemu, in regards to what she wanted him to do next.

However, when Uryuu turned the corner he felt his heart shatter as he watched Mayuri throw his sister against the wall. She remained crumbled on the ground but Mayuri still sauntered over and kicked her in the stomach. "Brat," Mayuri spat.

"How can you do this, Kurotsuchi, to your _own sister_?" Uryuu started to growl, "_What type of monster attacks a wounded woman in this manner?"_

Mayuri whipped around, "I am not a monster. I overheard her flirting with you…and I cannot let her get away that since you belong to me."

"She did no such thing and I never belonged to you. I belonged to myself…"

Mayuri said nothing but the look in his eyes was feral and destructive, there was no sense of understanding or remorse. Uryuu backed away from the other teen, that he had gotten closer with in the last few days and saw a future with as a couple, like he was a mad dog, Uryuu helped Nemu to her feet, " Your sister and I are leaving now…"

Uryuu and Nemu made it to the front door before, Mayuri grabbed Uryuu by the collar, and rasped into his ear, "You are not going anywhere, Quincy."

Uryuu spun and kicked Mayuri in the groin several times until the taller teen fell to his knees.

"Let me make myself clear here. It's obvious that you lack the ability to listen; I am breaking up with you and there is no invention that you create to fix that. I hate you; all you are is a broken shell of a man, just like my father."

* * *

When Szayel opened the door, he did not expect to see Ishida Uryuu and Kurotsuchi Nemu standing on his door step.

"We need help," Uryuu glared at him, "and because of the fact that my cell phone was left behind…you were the closest familiar face. Will you help me?"

Szayel did not hesitate and he let the two other teens into his home. The Gods were smiling at him again for bringing Uryuu-chan into his embrace again. A second chance to get things right to protect what he cared about even though he also had to protect Nemu.

Thirty minutes later, when Mayuri came sniffing up the steps and demanding to see them. Szayel got a better understanding of the trouble they escaped from.

"I know they are here, Granz. Let me in before practice my method of evisceration on your corpse," Mayuri bellowed.

"You know…I really don't have to answer to you. _Do I_?" Szayel arched a pink eyebrow at Mayuri

Mayuri responded by sticking out his tongue and purposely crossing his eyes, Szayel only laughed in his face, "Is that really supposed to frighten me? _How pathetic_…." Szayel retaliated by sticking out his own tongue out and then he quickly returned it after he made his point clear.

"I highly suggest removing your _grotesque_ self from my property before I have to become _rough_." Szayel leaned in, "Believe me, you don't want that…I tend to play _dirty_."

Szayel flipped Mayuri the bird and the slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Score: Mayuri you just failed on so many levels….and Szayel, well I think you have a chance now. Though Mayuri is not done yet…we all know that Mayuri can be quite nasty and slippery.

Also, I am aware the a seme traditionally gives the blowjobs but since Mayuri thinks of himself before anyone else it made sense that he would have Uryuu do it to him…even though as I tried to express…Uryuu had no clue of what he was doing. Again, smut is not something I am working on improving on.

Just something that I wanted to throw out there…I know that I have a lot of stories I have started on here and I am in the process of writing new chapters but I am seriously considering a more serious/dark story with Mayuri x Uryuu that ends with them actually having a relationship together in canon setting that takes place after the SS arc-the title would be Poisonous Flames. There would be several other cracked relationships involved…so tell me if you would be interested in that sort of situation. I mean there should be some alternate dimension where Mayuri actually gets his Quincy to stay.

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

As always thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! I am glad that last chapter was enjoyable.

I have other plot twists and developments coming up… We are not going to see Mayuri for a few chapters but don't despair! Mayuri is not going to let Ishida go without a fight but of course, he wants to punish first Uryuu for being so "unappreciative," and "bratty," before he "takes him back."

I am not going be able to update as much because I have to study for my classes but I will try to update around every two weeks…sorry!

**BLEACH**…and its characters do not belong to me.

**Warning:** rating T for suggestive dialogue, Kenpachi threatening people, violence and cursing

This chapter is brought to you by the letter **T** for the band **Three Days Grace**…their songs "I Hate Everything about You," "Pain," "Animal that I have Become," and "Time of My Dying" have been the inspiration for my Szayel/Ishida stories.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Szayel remained at the front door, waiting for Mayuri to leave. The golden liquid that made up the upperclassman's irises seemed to be boiling. Szayel could not understand what exactly the other teen was saying but he could understand that Mayuri was screaming his lungs out and stamping his feet in irritation.

_It is a very…__**splendid**__ sight. However, it will be much more splendid if he actually left…and admitted defeat. Whatever he did to scare away little Ishida-kun is truly a blessing for me; however, I can't focus on comforting Uryuu until that __**thing**__ leaves my front yard._

Mayuri remained a few more minutes outside before throwing a potted plant at the exterior wall and storming out to his sports car and driving off. Szayel felt a smile stretch across his face as he turned away from the window. _Now, where did Uryuu-chan go? _

Szayel walked into the living room; the mousy twin sister of Mayuri, sat primly in Yylforte's usual spot. Her posture was perfect (almost too perfect, like she was some sort of a robot) with her hands clasped in her lap, and her eyes focused on the pattern of the thick Persian rug. Kurotsuchi Nemu was someone that blended into the background. She did not appear to be worth the effort or the time for Szayel to mock. _There is nothing entertaining or interesting about an empty shell_. Nemu, Szayel had concluded, was boring.

Yet, the reason Uryuu fled Mayuri, had to involve this particular girl. Otherwise the navy haired teenager would never have taken her with him. Since Uryuu had such a white knight complex, the slightest action could have caused him to react to protect the usually quiet girl. Looking at Nemu, Szayel tried to estimate what she needed to be protected from. The girl was now a blimp on Szayel radar; though most would not see it as a good development. Nemu had become slightly interesting to the pink haired teen.

Szayel sat down next to Nemu, crossing his legs in the process. He leaned in to Nemu, "Your brother has left, _my dear_. I believe you can wash that sad expression off your face." Szayel reached out and took ahold of her hand. It felt clammy to his touch. He preferred to be tracking down Uryuu but the navy haired teen would refuse to give him a straight answer on what Kurotsuchi had done to upset him.

The only way he could prevent scaring off Uryuu in the future was to learn from Mayuri's error. In order to get Nemu to give up that information… he would be required to provide comfort to the female. Women were strange creatures in Szayel's eyes, but from he had observed, from the interactions between the female clusters at school…they seemed to respond to gentle touches and soft comforting voices.

_Playing the role of a confident is an easy feat for an actor of my caliber. _

Szayel hungrily waited for the girl's response. Nemu kept her almost dead looking eyes glued to the floor and whispered, "It would have been better if I had gone with Mayuri-kun."

"Well, he is rather furious at the moment…I would_ hate_ for him to lose control and hurt you, _my dear_. From my interactions with him…I have noticed that he has a tendency to become consumed by rage," Szayel laid it on thick, making his voice syrupy sweet and smooth.

"Perhaps Mayuri-kun is not as in control of emotions as he should be but I do deserve his rage for my actions. I deserve whatever he punishment he deems fit," Nemu retracted her hand from Szayel. Her voice rang so hollow…and beaten to Szayel's ears.

"Punishment? What could have a _little doll_, like you, done? Hmm?" Szayel chided as he flipped his hair back.

"I interrupted his time with Ishida-kun. He had to discipline me," Nemu deadpanned.

_Discipline his sister? What type of freak is Mayuri? _Szayel could see now the ghostly beginnings of the bruises on Nemu's neck and her arms. _Shit. Maybe Uryuu did not overreact in taking her out of the Kurotsuchi household. It's not like I particular care about what happens to her…but there are some things…some lines that I won't cross. _

_Mayuri is truly __**grotesque**__…on the outside as well as the inside._

"Ishida-kun saw Mayuri-kun…" Nemu paused, "_punishing me_. He seemed to be so upset by _it_." A few tears were starting to cut Nemu's skin as she continued to talk, "They are going to break up now…and Mayuri-kun was _so happy_. Now, he is going to be so miserable and it's **my fault**!" Nemu's body began to shake as more tears poured down her cheeks.

_What the hell? She's upset because…her bastard brother will be unhappy? This sort of logic does not make much sense. Mayuri must have experimented on her brain while she was sleeping to make her so brainwashed and unconcerned for her own well-being. _

Szayel stared at the sobbing girl sitting beside him…_what I am supposed to do now? It does not seem wise to facilitate her obsession with making her brother happy but I don't want to listen to her cry anymore. It's rather annoying and I have gathered the information I wanted from her._ Hesitantly, Szayel put his hand on her back and began to pat her, "Ummm…there, there, there…everything is going to be okay."

Nemu cried more loudly.

Before Szayel could ponder on how he managed to make the girl more upset…by actually trying to be kind towards her, a scream of, "AHHAHAHAHAAHAH!" cut through the rooms of the Granz McMansion.

_What the hell is that? _

_It sounds like a high pitched version of….Uryuu-chan. _

Szayel fled the living room, and left the sobbing Nemu behind. The was a slight pang of sadness as he left the girl…but in Szayel's mind she was no longer a person of interest. Emotional displays of any sort remained to be bewildering to him and a justification for his departure was that he would do more harm than good if he tried to comfort her.

The scream stopped, but Szayel could still pick up the wailings of another sort that belonged to his brother. Following this annoying noise, Szayel reached their kitchen to a rather...unexpected sight in the middle of the room.

He expected that maybe Mayuri had found a way into their house, while they were all not paying attention. It would a chance to be the hero for once; a impeccably dressed hero with chic glasses, to save the "damsel in distress." Szayel knew that situation would never happen since he had such bad luck. Instead of seeing a chance of redemption, he found Uryuu with the house phone in his hand as he brandished it around at Yylforte.

"I don't care if you are older than me…you had no right to sneak up on me and-attack me. You and your brother are just alike," Uryuu scolded, his face a very bright red.

Yylforte may have been crying like a small child a few seconds ago from being hit with the phone, but now his face was clean and a smirk was on his face, "Brother, all I did was give your little _boyfriend _ a welcoming hug." The elder blonde rubbed his cheek, "I was unaware that a petite thing…had so much rage."

Szayel glared at Yylforte as he crossed his arms across his chest. _How immature could his brother be? Also, for someone that believes that I should be in a relationship with Uryuu…did Yylforte not understand that he should keep his hands to himself ?_

Uryuu looked beyond pissed off with his face red and his fists balled up to his side. It appeared that the younger teen had reached the realm of pure fury. Szayel could easily imagine smoke pouring out of Uryuu's ears.

_Seeing Uryuu so "enraged" is rather cute…like a cat trying to make themselves more threatening when faced with another predator by "puffing" themselves up, _

"I AM NOT HIS BOYFRIEND," Uryuu shouted as he waved the house phone as his weapon, "In order for that to happen, I will have to undergo a lobotomy."

"Well, I think that can be arranged," Szayel slide over to Uryuu with a sly smirk on his lips, "Though technically, the moment that you found yourself in trouble…you ran to me like a damsel in distress. I mean you could have just knocked on the nearest house. I mean I doubt any our neighbors would have turned you or Nemu-chan away."

Uryuu shrank back from Szayel with an expression of '"if you keep on babbling on I will find a way to kill you, very, very, very, slowly" deeply engraved on his face. Szayel could only chuckle at the younger teen.

"It was a delicate situation and I tried to make the best decision under the circumstances. It had nothing to do with you…I can take care of myself," Uryuu snapped back as he pushed back his glasses, "Anyway, Abarai should be here in twenty minutes to pick me and Kurotsuchi-san up."

"Abarai-kun," Yylforte whispered to himself, with his eyes beaming with light, his cheeks flushed…basically a perfect representation of lovesickness.

_Idiot. It's not like he has a chance in hell with a man like that…at least Uryuu-chan actually likes men. _

Yylforte peered down at Uryuu, as he brushed a few strands of hair out of his face, "Are you sure that you want to leave? You and your little friends are invited to have Thanksgiving dinner with us. The more the merrier, I say!" Yylforte patted Uryuu's back.

"No…I don't think that is such a good idea, Granz-san. Now excuse me, I want to talk to Kurotsuchi-san," Uryuu purposely shoved Szayel out of his way as he stormed out of the kitchen.

"Ishida-kun is quite a joy to tease," Yylforte's lips curled up, " but don't worry brother, I wasn't playing with your _little darling_."

"No, you were putting your _grubby_ hands on him…and I don't appreciate it," Szayel huffed.

"No need to be so serious, little brother…I think you are well aware of who I am interested in. However, can you please tell me what the matter is? Why is _Kurotsuchi Kenpachi's daughter_ in my house and _crying_?" Yylforte questioned as he looked over his fingers, "Maybe I haven't had the chance to explain this to you but Kurotsuchi-sama is a new client of mine that I have to represent. So, it would be_ nice_ to know what is going on."

Szayel sighed and pushed back his glasses as he explained to Yylforte what Nemu had told him and the observation that she did have several bruises. Yylforte's face grew very pale, his lips were twitching in a nervous fashion, and his blonde eyebrows were deeply furrowed.

"Bastard," Yylforte cursed, "I always thought that there was something wrong with that whole family…but this is sick. The father must somewhat approve of that behavior in order for it to continue. _Shit_…," Yylforte picked up the phone that Uryuu had left behind, "I am probably going to lose my job after this."

"What are you doing?" Szayel questioned, "If Uryuu wants to mess with the Kurotsuchi family and "play" hero that's his choice but otherwise we don't need to be involved."

The look on Yylforte's face screamed "bloody murder," and made even Szayel shudder, "Are you that _cold_ to other human beings, little brother? I am ashamed of you," and to add a deeper insult to the injury, Yylforte simple stated, "Mother would be ashamed of you as well."

_Mother…he really has to be disappointed in me to bring our mother up in conversation. _

_A painful tactic but not really sophisticated taunt. _

_Yylforte's right; she would be ashamed of me but my first priority is the protection of my own skin. Mayuri is not a real threat but if there is only a small truth in the rumors in what I have heard about his father…then we are all going to be losing a few vital organs and limbs._

Szayel managed to return a piercing glare at his brother before walking away. Uryuu was in his home again and he was going to enjoy this rare experience while it lasted. However, as he strolled over to the living room where Szayel could still hear sounds of sobbing and a calming murmurs, a loud pounding at the door distracted him.

_Mayuri would not come back until he thought up a "brilliant scheme" so it can't possibly him at the door. Uryuu's friend is still on his way here…and so that leaves only a few options of who could be at the front door. None of the other options were…any good._

Szayel wanted to ignore whoever was at the door…and focus his efforts on trying to get Uryuu to talk to him. But when he reached the living room, Nemu was still curled pathetically around the corner of the couch with her face as red as a ripe strawberry. There was no Uryuu but Szayel could hear the heavy front door being opened. Picking up his speed, Szayel almost jogged to the little foyer where Uryuu stood staring down a…giant of a man.

There was almost a two foot height difference between Uryuu and the brute. His skin was a tawny tan with a rather impressive scar that trailed down his cheek giving him the air of a barbarian warrior. Like Nnoitra's, his healthy mane of black hair was smooth and loose. However, in contrast to the physique that should belong to a wrestler or bouncer, there was expensive black suit enveloping the extremely muscular frame.

What was the most disturbing feature was a feral grin that screamed, "besides being quite capable of torturing people, I enjoy it very much." A look that Szayel was familiar with as something that he glimpsed in his own reflection from time to time or lovers had commented on that not so romantic expression on his face.

This was the first time that Szayel had seen it on another and he did not appreciate it being directed at one that he cared about. It did not help that Uryuu seemed completely unfazed by the sinister grin focused on him.

_This hero complex of his is going to get him killed one day_.

"Hehe.." the man chortled, "It seems that someone has kidnapped my daughter…I would really like her back NOW."

Uryuu pushed back his glasses, " I wonder who told you that? Your son, who decides that when things are not going his way, believes it's perfectly okay to beat his sister and then kick his sister when she is lying on the floor? Not exactly a credible source of information."

Before Szayel could make his body react so he could step in between Kenpachi and Uryuu, the large man roughly grabbed Uryuu's chin, "Family business is family business. Not something an outsider could understand. Don't worry I will punish my son, for there is not much honor in beating a little girl," Kenpachi menaced with a slight air of amusement cutting underneath his dark tone.

Kenpachi pushed his bulky frame into the foyer, his hand still holding onto Uryuu, "Ishida Uryuu…my son actually has taste," he mused, "I think that you should be punished as well, _hehe_. Budding into other people's business is _not very nice_. Perhaps I should call that father of yours… _Ishida Ryuuken_, am I right?"

Szayel noted that Uryuu's perfectly straight spine began to shudder at the utterance of that specific name. The defiant look from his face was erased and replaced with something…akin to distress.

Szayel never wanted to see that broken expression on the face of the one he cared about. This was a side of Uryuu that was painful to look at…he wanted it to stop.

Kenpachi shoved Uryuu so hard that the smaller teenager started to fly backwards. Before Uryuu could hit the ground, Szayel managed to break the navy haired teenager's fall though in the process he ended up on the ground with Uryuu in his lap.

Under other circumstances, this would be actually a wonderful development. However, they were not in the middle of a romantic comedy but in the middle of a domestic dispute.

Kenpachi bellowed, "NEMU! Come here right now! I don't have the time to play around."

Nemu automatically responded to her father's voice by wiping away her tears, and moving from the living room to her father's side. Her head was lowered, and her arms were tightly wrapped around her body like they would be a sufficient shield of protection for her body.

"There's my good girl!" Kenpachi slapped his daughter's back so hard that she fell forwards into her knees. For a slight second, Szayel observed a flash of pure terror cross her face before a mask of a blank robot took over; sealing her true feelings far away.

It's not like Szayel found in the moment that he actually cared about the girl named Nemu. She was still nothing to him; an empty shell that by some miracle could walk and talk. Yet, what bothered him was standing before them, there was one of the reasons why Nemu lacked her own identity. She was not a real person to her family but a perfect servant to the men that dominated her life. Whatever potential that she had as a person had been crushed and dismantled.

Like a pretty butterfly whose wings had been damaged by the rough hands of a child, she was left to rot and never to fly again.

Yylforte nor his parents were ever rough with him when he broke the rules. In fact, Szayel would have to conclude with most people's assumptions that he was a spoiled and sheltered child. The closest thing he had to a negative life experience was…the death of his parents in a car accident. Yet, what scarred his heart the most were the months that he spend with Nnoitra. He refused to listen to his brother's comments that the taller teenager was no good for him. Szayel lived in deline for most of that relationship; every time Nnoitra slashed out at him in a rage, put his own needs first, or attacked a piece of Szayel's personality the pink haired teen had been forced to forge his own mask.

It was still nothing like what Nemu had obviously experienced. Szayel noticed that Uryuu was getting back onto his feet and for the moment he did not try to stop the younger teen for getting between the two.

_Uryuu's reaction to his father's name…a name that I know I have heard before somewhere…was disturbing. To see Uryuu so shaken can only mean one thing. He goes off like a knight in shining white armor because he needs to try to save others…because no one stepped in to try to save him. Besides the fact that what is going on with Nemu is wrong, if I am ever want to get close to Uryuu and understand him I have to try to help him with this crusade._

_Even if I get hurt…that what people do when they care about someone. They sacrifice. _

Kenpachi waited while Nemu struggled to get up. When she made it to her feet, he twisted his large paw around her slight wrist. "Now, then let's go, Nemu."

"No," Szayel said as he grabbed Kenpachi's suit sleeve, "She's staying right here where it's safe."

Szayel saw the astonished looks of Uryuu and even Nemu. He should not help smirking; his action of heroism had a very attentive audience.

_I wonder if Uryuu-chan would take care of me after Kenpachi has beaten me to a bloody pulp. It would be all worth it if Uryuu would put on a nurse's outfit…_

Kenpachi's eyes traveled up and down his frame. Szayel knew exactly what the older man saw: he was no threat.

"I don't waste my time beating up weaklings, boy. Just get out of my way."

"No," Szayel said, "And no to fighting you either. I am not going to_ lower _myself to a brawl with such a…_mongrel_. I have a better idea." Szayel took out his IPhone, "It will just call the police and they can handle the situation. While, they are dealing with you and your son, Kurotsuchi Nemu can stay here with us."

Szayel began to dial 911 when a meaty paw tried to take it from his hand. The pink haired teen was able to scoot away but Kenpachi retaliated by wrapping his arm around Szayel's neck, making the teen dizzy and starting to choke. Szayel refused to give up his phone so he attacked the thick flesh of Kenpachi's forearm with his teeth.

The pressure around his neck increased and it became harder for Szayel to breathe and to understand what was going on around him. He hear cursing and a "Stop! Your strangling him!"

Then something interrupted his immediate doom.

"I suggest that release my brother, Kurotsuchi-sama. What you are doing does consist of assault and I am not scared of you, so charges won't be dropped this time. Understand me?" Yylforte strolled in with a feline smile on his slips.

Szayel was unceremoniously dumped on the floor like a pile of dirty laundry. As he was acquainting himself with the all the oxygen he could need, a pair of oceanic blue eyes were looking at him with…_kindness_?

Uryuu was kneeling before him, a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

_Such a simple but lovely question and his voice is filled with concern for me. What a nice development. _

"Of course I am fine, Uryuu-chan, it takes more than a little oxygen deprivation to stop me. No matter what happens to my body I can always rise again like the legendary Phoenix," Szayel coughed out.

Uryuu rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Does the great "Phoenix" require my help to get up or not?"

Szayel extended a hand and Uryuu managed to pull the taller teen to his feet. The moment that Szayel was able to stand, Uryuu left him to put his arm around Nemu and let the girl cry into his chest.

_Dammit. I put myself in danger and all I get is to hold his hand for a seconds. Very annoying. _

Szayel stopped looking at Uryuu and Nemu to focus his attention at the two adults that were squaring off against each other in the middle of the foyer.

"Don't you technically work for me Granz Yylforte? You should know your place in the scheme of things," Kenpachi rolled his shoulders in a fashion that made Szayel think that he was beginning to the loosen up for a fight.

Yylforte did not seem to pay attention to the stance that Kenpachi was taking, instead he parried with his words, "I don't work for a monster. Now, I will only say this once more," Yylforte said as he lifted his index finger, "leave. Either way I am involving the authorities and Nemu will stay here. However, if you remain here, I will have to humiliate you by kicking you out of my house."

_My brother is obviously going to die. Moron. _

Szayel made a movement to step in between the two men but Yylforte gave him his most piercing stare and Szayel managed to back down_. For the moment anyway._

"You want to fight? Fine, but it's your death wish. The only way I leaving without my daughter is if you knock me out…or," Kenpachi's eyes gleamed with a dark and wild knowledge, "you kill me."

Without waiting another second, Kenpachi released a furious punch that Yylforte managed to dodge at the least moment. Yylforte seemed to moved much more quickly than the brute but that was his only advantage. His brother was still unable to deliver a blow. So Szayel was forced to watch this very elaborate and unending dance. With his amber eyes focused on his brother it took him several minutes to realize that there were three figures standing at his doorstep, also watching.

The first figure was Abarai, the ex-gangsta that Yylforte seemed to have developed feelings for, Orihime, and Uryuu's grandfather…_what were they doing here?_

"This is getting boring, Granz. I am not having much _fun_ with this little fight of ours," Kenpachi turned his attention to Uryuu and Nemu, "I'll go and drag my daughter out of here by her braid if it's that necessary."

Before he could make his move, Yylforte tackled Kenpachi. He went in with all his strength; kicking and scratching but it was not stopping the barbarian.

"What the hell are you made out of?" Yylforte yelled before Kenpachi threw him off to the ground and started to kick the blonde's side.

_Father like son. _

It was then that Abarai stopped standing there like a statue and attacked. Szayel had to admit that thought the red head was not very intelligent but when it came to feats of brute force, he had some abilities. Within five minutes, Abarai had managed to get Kenpachi in a headlock, "GET OUT, NOW." the red head growled.

Finally, Kenpachi received the message and stamped out of the house with murder in his dark eyes.

"So," Uryuu stepped forward, scratching his head, "Grandpa and Inoue-san, why are you here?"

"Well, when you called Abarai-kun, we were in the room. And Ishida-san thought it would be a great idea of having a Thanksgiving dinner all together as a group. It seems that right now," Orihime paused as she looked on as Abarai helped Yylforte up, " that the Granz brothers might need some good cheer and good company!"

Orihime rummaged through a large bag that was hanging off her shoulder, and revealed a Tupperware container, "Don't worry, Ishida-kun, I brought my world famous sweet potatoes with chocolate sauce, marshmallows, paprika, pickles, and sour cream. There should be enough for everyone!"

Uryuu's face turned a slightly greenish tinge and Nemu looked very confused. Szayel let a few chuckles escape from his lips. As his brother recovered and welcomed their guests, Szayel noticed that Ishida Souken had given him a wink.

_Hmmm…I am going to owe you a thank you for allowing me the chance to have more time with Uryuu-chan especially right after my heroic deed, future grandfather in-law. _

* * *

Yylforte was in the process of washing the dishes, after they all have finished dinner. To teach Szayel responsibility he should have pushed the brat into helping him…but the four teenagers were engaged in watching a cartoon holiday special.

Before he walked to the kitchen, Yylforte had observed the red haired girl playing with Nemu's hair, Uryuu sewing something for Nemu, and his dear brother trying to subtly drape his arm around Uryuu's shoulders. Souken Ishida was drinking tea by the fireplace, acting as chapone for the little ones, with his dark eyes focused on the back of Szayel's neck.

_How many years had it been since there had been lively company in the our house for the holidays?_

_Since Mother and Papa died…they used to throw so many wonderful parties. _

_ It is so nice that for once it's not just my brother and sniping at each other over a too-elaborate dinner. Szayel should be able to enjoy it…who knows when this is going to happen again?_

_I really have become too soft. Damn. I think I suck at this whole parental figure thing. Despite the fact that I probably got myself shit-canned because of my actions towards Kurotsuchi Kenpachi I managed to sign up for the responsibility of raising another teenager. Perhaps I am missing some brain cells after all. _

_It was the right action to take under the circumstances. No child needs to be treated so harshly. There are worse parents than me…but this situation will give me several ulcer by its end. I may have stopped Kenpachi today but a man like that is not going to give up. He will want his little servant girl and son's punching bag back. It's not like he is a piece of trailer trash; Kenpachi has access to the best lawyers in town._

_I am going to get my ass sued or thrown in jail. Unless I strike first, hmmm…_

Yylforte began to plan out solutions, while he continued to wash the dishes.

Behind him, Yylforte heard someone clear their throat, and then say, "Do ya need any help with that?" Yylforte whipped around to view the tattooed Renji , scratching his head and his eyes focused on the ground.

Throughout dinner, Renji had avoided him, avoided everyone. He barely spoke. Yylforte should only interpret his behavior as being consumed by thoughts or Renji really despised to be in the Granz home with him present.

The latter conclusion was heartbreaking but Yylforte believed it be more likely. It was his fault for being so…_forward_. Even though he believed that he had better social graces than his brother it seemed that he had his own failings. Being lonely could truly lead to desperate actions; writing that poem when he was hung over was one of those actions.

"You're a guest…there is no need for you be considered with such mundane details. _Relax._ The dishes are my responsibility," Yylforte chided as he returned to the sink.

Yylforte believed that Renji had left him until a large scarred hand held his shoulder. "I insist…I mean dishwashing was my first legit career," Renji gave him a rather wide and rakish smile as he gave Yylforte a slight shove, "You can dry the dishes while I wash, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Yylforte gave Renji a slight salute with a sarcastic grin plastered on his face.

Not like Yylforte really wanted to fight with Renji about who deserved the "_honor_," of washing the dishes. If anything…this was exactly what he wanted. Szayel could be right (shudder, what a horrible thought) that Renji was not interested in men. There was nothing wrong with at least savoring his physical closeness with this…hunk. Yylforte restrained himself from snaking his hands through Renji's radiant crimson locks and just appreciated the way that the man smelled so musky but with hints of kitchen spices like rosemary, dill, and…lemons.

_Yummy._

"I wanted to say this before dinner but…" Renji paused as he scrubbed grease from the pots, "When we first met I thought that you were this awfully spoiled brat. A manipulative and weak bastard."

"It's a rather harsh assessment…but in a few aspects I believe you are right, Abarai-kun," Yylforte interrupted, the words were scathing but the words "when we first met" gave him hope.

"And that poem did not help things," Renji glared and Yylforte retaliated with a 'innocent-I have no clue what you are talking about" expression on his face, "but I have to give it you…you have a reckless brave side that I can respect. When that orge came at Ishida and that girl…you stepped in even though he was three times your size. I just stood there like a mangy coward."

Seeing the forlorn look on his crush's roughly handsome face, Yylforte dropped his towel, "There is a reason why my brother calls me an "idiot," I do tend to rush into situations without thinking through a game plan." Yylforte grabbed ahold of Renji hand and gave a slight squeeze, "I was able to react quicker, You still had my back in the end. There is nothing cowardly about what you did. I can tell how much you care about others and how important loyalty is to you."

Renji did not retract his hand from Yylforte. Instead the taller man gave out a boisterous laugh, 'Again, you have surprised me Granz. I think that we can be friends…what do ya say to that? I mean I can't return your feelings but since there is some strange sexual tension going between your brother and Ishida, we should…hang out sometime."

"I think that I would like that Abarai-kun…being friends."

_At least for now…_

_There must be a way that I could change your mind._

* * *

After the intense drama of the day and the rather noisy events of a very dysfunctional Thanksgiving dinner, Uryuu could not take any more hyper conversation, fueled by sugary sweets. This day had been too over stimulating for his introverted nature. Once Orihime became focused on trying to draw out the depressed Nemu, Uryuu took his leave from the others.

Despite the wind whistling around him, Uryuu was the most comfortable sitting on the front stoop of the Granz residence. He gazed up at the stars that were so hard to see in the polluted air of Karakura Town; though Uryuu internally cursed himself for not dressing more warmly but the only warm piece of clothing he had was…a black leather jacket that still remained in a box

_There is no way in hell that I am wearing that jacket Szayel picked out for me. To accept that sort of gift (even though it's something that I need) would be basically shouting out, "I like Szayel Granz and I belong to him." I will become legally insane before that even happens. Not like I ever want to be in a relationship again in the first place. I need to be alone…because all I attract are disturbed people._

_There has to be something wrong with me; my soul must be so corrupt and shattered that Mayuri is the best that I can do. Seeing the moments that we shared together…I was so blindsided because of my need for someone to care about me, to love me, and to shower me with affection._

_Ryuuken was right…I do not deserve those feelings but pain, misery, and suffering._

Uryuu's breathing began to hitch at the thought of the stern and unmerciful Ryuuken which popped into his head. In an attempt to calm himself down, Uryuu began to point out constellations in the inky black sky.

"Ursa minor…Ursa major…Orion…" before Uryuu could continue he felt something warm being wrapped around his shivering body and a white mug offered to him.

Uryuu turned his head slightly to the right and saw Szayel carefully sit himself down with a mug still in his hand.

" I want to be alone, Granz," Uryuu furrowed his eyebrows at the pink haired teen, his voice filled with distain.

"I am fully aware of that concept, and I wouldn't dare interrupt your precious alone time. Sitting out here without a jacket is not a very smart idea. I don't want my little Uryuu-chan to develop pneumonia now," Szayel pushed the mug into Uryuu hands, "I made hot chocolate just for you. Drink it," Szayel said with such a proud tone in his voice.

The 'hot chocolate" did not appear to look right…the color of the liquid was rather light and Uryuu was disappointed by the lack of whipped cream. However, in contrast to his cold hands, the mug felt deliciously warm. _Almost tempting._

"What did you do to it?" Uryuu questioned as he investigated the drink by sniffing it.

Szayel put a hand to his chest, "Are you suggesting that… I tampered with it? What a slander against my perfect character," he mocked. Szayel's tapered fingers reached out to retrieve the mug. However, the warm digits lingered a few minutes too long against Uryuu's hand. Forcing the younger teen to pull away from Szayel's touch.

With a shrug, Szayel took a sip of the hot chocolate and gave the mug back to Uryuu with an expression of expectation, "See? I am not dead nor am I knocked out."

"Last time that I checked, I was not born yesterday…most poisons and drugs take at least five minutes to make an impact on the human body," Uryuu explained as he adjusted his glasses and pulled the comfy blanket over his slim frame.

The two teenagers sat in silence until Szayel became too impatient and started to poke Uryuu's side. Repeatedly.

"Ouch! Stop acting like a child already"

"Drink it, Uryuu-chan! It will make me happy!" Szayel giggled a little before poking Uryuu again with more force.

"Only if you stop calling me, Uryuu-chan."

"Fine," Szayel sighed.

Uryuu stared at the drink; for the moment it seemed to lead to no ill effects. With some trepidation, Uryuu took a delicate sip.

It was simply awful….no, beyond awful…there were simply no words to fully capture the foulness of the drink. The hot chocolate burned the roof of his mouth within a half a second; the actual taste of the drink was caustic to Uryuu's tongue. _Nothing sweet or chocolaty about this, at all._

_For someone who is supposed to be so gifted at chemistry, how can Szayel mess up such a simple recipe? I mean Orihime may come up with strange recipes but she understands the basic mechanics of cooking._

Szayel's face seemed to beam with pride as he watched Uryuu drink. Even Uryuu lacked the heart to tell him that he was not _perfect_ in this area. At least the drink was hot, and that's all that matters in the middle of a November night. Uryuu took a few more sips before putting the mug down. Szayel said nothing for once and just hummed in the background. The tune was familiar but Uryuu could not place where he heard it from.

Uryuu enjoyed the next half hour of stillness while Szayel's reminded by his side like a shadow.

It was strange experience…the usually pompous pink haired teen was the type that required others to bow in awe with his never-ending chatter. Uryuu waited for Szayel to interrupt the silence with a sarcastic or lewd comment. But he never did. Unlike when he had a quiet moment with Mayuri, Uryuu did not experience a sensation of pair of orbs burrowing into him. Even more strangely, there did not seem to be any wandering hands.

_Szayel must be really restraining himself. Or he's plotting something else to get into my pants. I have to admit that this does actually does not feel awkward. I am not sure how that is possible; the only other person I can sit in silence without it feeling awkward is Orihime. _

_Who would ever thought that sitting by Szayel Aporro Granz could actually feel…comfortable?_

_Then again, I never expected that the Granz brothers would take a stand and actually become heroic by defending Nemu against her father. I am still in shock that Szayel and Yylforte would so willingly open their home to an almost complete strange like that…can they really be that bad?_

Uryuu sneaked a glimpse at the pink haired teen next to him. Szayel was fiddling with a few pieces of dying grass.

"Thank you," Uryuu muttered in a soft voice, as he broke the wall of silence between them.

"For what?" Szayel cocked an eyebrow as he brushed off the yellow strands of grass off his delicate hands. The older teen then leaned in, popping Uryuu's personal space bubble, "I never thought that I would hear such words from you. Tell me, what did I do that warrants such appreciation from your lips, so I can repeat myself?"

Uryuu did not hesitate to push Szayel back with some force, "I don't know…the fact you were actually compassionate towards another human being without thinking about your own selfish interests first. Maybe I should take those words back with the way that you are acting now…"

There an actual look of true horror on Szayel's face, "No! Don't do that!" The pink haired teen looked away from Uryuu to push back his hair, "I enjoy…hearing praise from you."

_God, he is sort of pathetic…_

Uryuu placed a hand on Szayel's shoulder, "Fine. I won't…for the sake of Kurotsuchi Nemu. You rather gallantly protected her…but I hope that you can commit to this. It's not her father or her brother that can hurt her now…."

Uryuu gulped a little, this conversation was heading into a territory that he rarely walked into willingly with the few people that he actually trusted.

"….it's herself."

"Herself," Szayel repeated, with a curious glimmer in his amber eyes.

"Right now…she will think that she is the one in the wrong; that she deserved whatever they did to her. If you are not watching Kurotsuchi-san, she will run back to her home of horrors because she would do anything to earn their approval. It's all she desires but those…monsters…will never give that to her."

"You seem to know a great deal on the subject matter," Szayel said cryptically, his tone becoming lower and actually more serious without the presence of a sing-song cadence to his voice.

"Whether I do or not, is not important," the moment those words were out of his mouth, Szayel forcibly embraced him.

Uryuu wanted to struggle against the arms that were holding him so tight but when he looked up into Szayel's eyes, he stopped moving. The pink haired teen whose photograph could have been placed right next to the definition of self-absorbed, understood what he was subconsciously communicating. It was obvious with the look of actual concern in those mysteriously colored orbs, and like an insect being trapped by sap flowing from a tree, Uryuu found himself stuck.

Szayel's body felt so warm against his still cool skin. His hands cradled the small of Uryuu's back and Uryuu knew that for once Szayel would maintain some decorum by not trying to grab his behind. It felt so comfortable to be there in Szayel's arms. Unlike his experiences with Mayuri where he felt at times pressured and conflicted about their intimacy this felt just right.

_I have always wanted to be comforted…like this._

Without really thinking about the consquences, Uryuu moved his arms to hold Szayel as well.

Uryuu allowed himself to deepen the hug for a moment longer before pushing Szayel away. As he began to stand up he gestured Szayel to get up, "Let's go back inside." Uryuu noticed Szayel had an expression of slight bliss on his face. But Szayel wiped it away as they returned into the home to warm up.

The pair were completely unaware of the pinpricks of golden light that watched them from under the cover of the bushes.

* * *

Weavingprincess16: Greetings Granz-kun! I wanted to thank you again for allowing us the chance to have Thanksgiving with you and your sweet brother.

Touchofmadness8: Yylforte is NOT sweet, he's just an idiot.

Weavingprincess16: There is no reason to be jealous, Granz-kun. I think that you are nice too, just ...in a unique way…like a grizzly bear ripping the head off a predator that threatens their cub.

Touchofmadness8: I fail to comprehend how that is sweet. I am very perplexed by how your mind functions and continues to make these connections…Perhaps one of these days you will allow me the opportunity to study your brain in depth?

Weavingprincess16: That's too funny…I have an image of you trying to dissect my brain in your lab…too cute. I mean I know that Granz-kun would never hurt me…

Touchofmadness8:….

Weavingprincess16: Schiffer-kun (when he talks) says the same thing about my mind.

Touchofmadness8: So…the emo actually engages in a true conversation with you now ? Lol that's an interesting development…

Weavingprincess16: He stares at me a lot still…it would be nice to know what he's thinking. I wonder if I could build a mind-reading device…

Touchofmadness8: Tsk, tsk… Rome was not built in a day, Hime-chan. In your case, at least there is observable progress.

Touchofmadness8: All I have been able to accomplish is giving Ishida-kun a hug…and I am not sure if he enjoyed it or not.

Touchofmadness8: He continues to be so…stubborn, prickly, uptight, and unresponsive…on one hand its rather adorable and makes me want to ravage him even more.

Touchofmadness8: On the other hand, it's simply annoying. However, a superior man like myself never gives up.

Weavingprincess16: Ummmmm…

Touchofmadness8: Hime-chan, do you have any other advice that is based on pop psychology? I really don't want this conversation to be a waste of my precious time.

Weavingprincess16: I did have this one idea…I saw this poster at school before we left for the break.

Kickassbluepanther: Yo, nerd-face

Kickassbluepanther: Why the hell do you get to talk to the princess? She's not exactly your type, now. It's not right if you hog all of her attention.

Touchofmadness8: We were in the middle of a civilized conversation…go play your little RPG; and pretend that you're the "king" of that sad little world.

Kickassbluepanther: Psycho Fairy

Touchofmadness8: Genetically inferior red-assed baboon.

Weavingprincess16: ROFL…the two of you must be such good friends to have a nice back forth going. You remind me of Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun when we all used to have lunch together.

Kickassbluepanther: I am not friends with that pink bastard!

Touchofmadness8: That "insult" is not even worth a response. Now, Hime-chan can you please share your idea with me before the abomination against nature interrupts us again?

Weavingprincess16: There is going to academic bowl competition in February…which requires teams of six…at the first level there is a contest between teams at school and then the winners progresses to a city-level contest. The winners will split a 30,000 scholarship…if you and Ishida-kun joined my team with Schiffer-kun it will give you a chance to spend some time with Ishida-kun.

Touchofmadness8: We would all be study partners then, eh? There are many subjects that I could give Ishida-kun lessons in, Lol

Weavingprincess16: ?

Kickassbluepanther: Pervert

Weavingprincess16: We just need two more people in order to qualify as a team.

Kickassbluepanther: Hmmm…a competition? I am so in.

Touchofmadness8: NO WAY IN HELL

Weavingprincess16: Thanks for volunteering Jaegerjaques-kun! We just need one more person…do you think that Kurotsuchi Nemu would join our team? It would be nice if there was another girl.

Kickassbluepanther: Who is that? Is she hot?

Touchofmadness8: Shut up. Since she seems to be staying with us for the moment I will ask her myself.

Kickassbluepanther: A chick is staying at your house? How did that happen?

Kickassbluepanther: Hello?

* * *

There were simple signs all over the Ishida Medical Center that indicated with a white, black, and red symbol that smoking was prohibited on the grounds of the hospital. A rule that applied to all visitors, patients, and staff.

The rule did not seem to exist for the man who owned the large private hospital. On the top floor, he leaned back into his plush leather seat as he took a drag from his favorite brand of cigarettes . A routine day had passed and in a few minutes, Ishida Ryuuken would finish his cigarette and return to his empty estate. _Alone._

Unless he wanted to call _her_ up again…

It has been awhile since their last encounter. Her wounds must have healed up by now; though the scars that were the product of his affections would be still a startling red against her creamy, pale flesh. All those years tending to his son's injuries had provided him with an almost perfect intuition on how quickly a laceration would scab over, and then be completely repaired by the human body.

The only thing his son had been good for in the end.

The human body was a marvelous thing but it could never erase what had been done to it. There were always marks. A scar was a message emblazed into flesh; it proclaimed the fact that the past could never be forgotten. No matter how much you cried and tried to flee; a scar (whether a delicate cicatrix or a thick keloid) still stained an individual's body, mind, and _soul._

Outside his penthouse of an office, Ryuuken could hear the wind howling like a lone wolf lamenting the loss of a mate. The branches of the leafless trees scratched along the side of the building…like a reanimated hand clawing at the door. Winter was truly coming.

_Perhaps I should treat myself to a night with a warm body in my bed._

A faint mirth touched the man's icy blue eyes, as he snuffed out his cigarette.

_I will try not to be too rough with her…as long as she does what she is told._

Ryuuken curled his hand around the phone but before he could make a move to push the third number on his speed dial; the phone rang out.

No one called him…this late and he did not recognize the phone number.

"Ishida Ryuuken, " the silver haired man stated when he finally decided to pick up the phone.

There was not an immediate answer . Ryuuken was about to put the phone down and attend to his own personal desires, when the person on the other side of the phone began to speak. Ryuuken found what this unknown person was saying to be very disappointing.

A cold, cutting smirk formed on Ryuuken's face, when he finally put the phone down.

_I thought that I smothered that last spark of rebellion out of Uryuu, four years ago… The disrespectful fool must have forgotten what it's like to be disciplined with one of my whips or to be branded with blue flames. Perhaps my marks have lost their power; I will have to open them again and add new mutilations to his body._

_My thick-headed son has to learn to that he does not have the right to be happy and to do as he wishes. How careless of him, to be seen in the arms of a boy and doing certain acts in public. _

_Disgusting._

_Souken might tolerate that sort of behavior and has indulged the boy's need for affection. However, no child of my mine will be so weak. Uryuu denied me as his father, left our home, reported me, and took care of that old fool when I tried to have him dumped into a nursing home…._

_There are just so many lessons Uryuu needs to learn, _

_A father's work is never done, after all._

* * *

Clap your hands together for the first appearance of Ryuuken…I have a love/hate relationship with this character and well…he is going to be evil in this story. But who called him in the first place? ;)

This story is getting a little darker than I first intended…but the next few chapters are going to be very fluffy with some of the other pairing beginning to move forward. And what about Szayel? He learns a new lesson: Don't piss off/touch/distract Uryuu while he is trying to practice his archery skills.

And I hope you liked the IM section…in reality there would be no complete sentences or proper grammar but that IM/text style of writing irritates me.

Keloid-a very thick and raised scar, can be seen as disfiguring

Cicatrix-a thin whitish scar that is not usually raised

R&R

Aries31


	10. Chapter 10

**BLEACH**…and its characters do not belong to me.

Rating T for Teen because of Szayel being Szayel, violence, creepiness, blood.

This chapter is brought to you by the letter A for apples, autumn, and my best friend, who was the one who engaged me in a deep conversation of why Szayel and Ishida needed to be together the first time we watched their fight. This and all my other fan fictions are all your fault!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Nemu remained on the bed in guest bedroom, her knees jammed into her chest, her dark eyes observing Granz Yylforte. The older blonde haired man was sitting besides her and it seemed that his blue eyes were still racked with concern.

_Concern for whom? Me? That doesn't make that much sense. _

But then again nothing that the two Granz brothers did made much sense, based on the standards of behavior that she observed with her own family. Yesterday, was dizzying with all the action that occurred…that seemed to be all about protecting her…

_Protecting me…that really does not make sense. I am quite useless and incompetent. Ishida-kun just make a mistake. He misinterpreted Mayuri's actions and then other people became involved …and everything snowballed into a disaster. Father and brother are never going to take me back now…especially after Granz-san called the police after everyone left yesterday so I could file a complaint…_

_Having a face to face conversation with that elderly officer, Barragan, who reminded me of my grandfather; there was no way I could lie about what happened. Everyone seemed really upset when I said, "I don't understand why my family's treatment of me is seen as "bad."_

_How do I deserve to be treated in the first place? _

_For the moment it seems like I am staying here but…in the long run I don't think it will be a good idea._

_I don't want Granz Yylforte to get hurt since he has been so kind to me._

_Or lose his job._

_I don't know what I am going to do when I have to face my brother tomorrow at school…_

"Kurotsuchi-san," he began with a gentle pat to Nemu's arm, " I just want you to know that you are welcome here...I know this situation is rather awkward for you but I think we can make things work here. Perhaps tomorrow you and I can go shopping for clothes and anything else that you need?"

Nemu nodded a little as she focused her eyes downwards again.

"Again, if you need anything please ask," Yylforte proceeded to ruffle her hair a little before he stood up. When he made it to the bedroom door, he said, "Sweet dreams."

Nemu looked down at her lap; Yylforte had presented her with a Hueco Mundo University T-shirt and matching sweatpants. They looked about her size, and last night she had fallen asleep in her jeans. Nemu was not going to do that again. Deftly, she unbraided her hair and shook it out, letting the ebony locks fall down to her shoulders.

Another con about this whole…mess was the fact that Barragan had said that it would be best for her to limit her contact with her family. In the end, that meant not even going back to pick up clothes, and other personal possessions. Nemu did not care about her clothes, but there were a few things that she would have liked to have…her laptop with all her recipes, pictures of when she and Mayuri were little, and presents from her grandfather.

_In end, did it really matter? _

It might take months, but Nemu knew that in time her father would drag her back home.

_All of this strange kindness….will just make my return more painful._ _Very painful._

Nemu let out a soft sigh before gathering her clothes and moving to the small all-white attached bathroom. After turning on the hot water, she jumped in and rushed through her bathing ritual. If she was going to have to face Mayuri…and school in general, she needed her rest.

She dried herself off with the thick, fluffy purple towels that had been provided for her before changing into the clothes that had been given to her. Nemu wrapped her hair in a towel and back into the bedroom to find the other Granz brother casually sprawled out on the guest bed. Unlike his brother, who wore casual but stylish clothes, it seemed that Szayel's tastes were much more…elaborate. Even when it came to his pjs. A white dressed gown with silver and gold threads covered a majority of his body, but Nemu observed that underneath he was wearing a pair of fuchsia pjs. On his feet, he wore slippers with a pair of strange round creatures with black hair sticking out.

_Hmmm…must be some cartoon characters that I am not familiar with…_

"Ah, Nemu-chan…my dear, excuse me but I just wanted to see how you were doing," Szayel moved his body slightly, so there was small space for her to sit on the bed…by his feet.

Nemu remained standing.

The other difference between the brothers, was the fact that Yylforte was genuine and Szayel was…sly. She could not help but feel uncomfortable with the "Nemu-chan," "my dear," and "little doll," nicknames. Perhaps it was just his way of expressing himself but her instinct was not to trust him. Of course, the fact that she could still see a purplish bruise around his neck…the result of her father trying to choke him make her feel guilty by not being so friendly towards the pink haired teen.

**It wasn't his place to interfere in the first place. It was his decision to be a fool.**

Nemu could not help but to disagree with her darker self….that sounded so much like her brother when was cackling manically as he butchered a neighbor's beloved pet.

_He must care about the well-being of others…on some level. There is nothing wrong with being kind to others. Even I…need some kindness._

**No. The pervert probably just plays for both teams and thinks you would be an easy lay, which you are.**

_Stop it._

**Make me, moronic girl. **

Nemu sighed, as she internally flipped through her memory banks, trying to recall what her brother had said about Szayel Granz in order to understand what to do next. In school, it was impossible to miss his pink hair but Nemu had never interacted with the junior that was ranked only second to her brother. As she suspected, the statements that revolved around Szayel were not very positive.

_" A second class mind trying to upstage me…ridiculous! Heaven will burn to ashes before I will allow that perverse abomination to continue on with his delusions of grandeur."_

_" His rants of perfections…are not the hallmark of a true scientist. Only deviance from the scientific method."_

_"The way he is flittering from person to person like a butterfly sucking up pollen is disgusting. No one is safe around that lecherous nymphomaniac. To think that he would grope me…."_

_"One of these days, I will snap that stamen thin neck of his and sew that lewd mouth shut."_

Then again, Uryuu and Orihime kept telling her after Thanksgiving dinner, that how Mayuri acted was…the term was psychotic. When Orihime revealed how Mayuri attacked her at school…Uryuu's reaction of moral outrage was not one that Nemu expected, for how many times did Mayuri fling her into a wall on a monthly basis?

If Mayuri's standard of behavior was wrong then his destructive words about herself and everyone else…has to be incorrect as well…logically.

**Perhaps it's your interpretation that is invalid. **

_No. I am right…for once. I can feel it in my gut._

**I should slice your gut and play with your organs, than to make your understand what a worthless little bitc-**

Nemu felt a tapping on her shoulder. Standing beside her was Szayel, with an actual expression of concern on his visage.

_Though it's hard to tell…I am not very good with understanding other people's facial expressions and emotions. How did sneak up on me, anyway?_

Nemu shrank away from the pink haired teenager's touch, causing a crease to form between Szayel's perfect eyebrows.

"You seem to be drifting off there….is everything alright, Nemu-chan?" Szayel questioned, as he placed a hand on his hip, to fiddle with the belt of his robe.

"I have a tendency to drift off into the corners of my mind…to have internal conversations. I am sorry, it is a bad habit. I will stop," Nemu stated in her normal monotone, her eyes glancing at her bare feet. Before she could lower her head, Szayel placed hand under Nemu's chin, forcing her to look up him. All Nemu could now were amber eyes, only a little bit darker in hue than her brother's own orbs…she could not help but shudder a little.

Szayel's eyes widened a little but he did not comment on her reaction, "No need to apologize, my dear. I do that too. It's quite…_fun_, don't you think?"

"No. There are things I do not wish to think about at times."

The other teen turned from her as he adjusted his glasses, and when he spoke again, he changed the topic, "I might have something that can keep your mind focused…."

Nemu cringed at what she expected to be a delivery of a crude pick up line, "Hime-chan brought to my attention that the academic bowl is coming up soonish. Would you like to be a member of our team? Based on your rank of 12th, and specialization in biochemistry I believe that you would be an asset to the team."

_Asset? Is he giving me a…compliment? That's….surprising._

"I heard that you are talented in the field of cuisine arts. Since a normal brain can burn up to several hundred calories in an intense study session…my _superior_ brain will require extensive refueling, therefore, having you around will also be _pragmatic_. So….."

"Yes."

"You don't have to, Nemu-chan. It's only a suggestion," compared to Szayel's earlier voice that was smooth as an elixir that promised a sweet death; Nemu observed a genuine tender tone. Something that she had never heard from her own brother when they spoke. He only gave her orders and belittlements. There was no such word as "choice" in their _relationship_.

Nemu stared at Szayel without hesitation in her gaze, "My brother said you were a demon. I don't think that's true."

Szayel chuckled as he flipped his locks, "Now, don't be _so naïve_, doll. I am selfish, cruel, manipulative, amoral…in essence the _perfect_ monster," Szayel grinned with full malicious intent, as he barred his rather pointy canines at the startled girl, "You should be concerned with my _motivations_ for the means always justify the ends in my book. I will use and tear through your body in an instant to get what I want," Szayel snapped his fingers empathize his point with gusto.

Nemu stood her ground, even though her legs began to shake as Szayel circled her, " I am honest about my _condition_…I don't try to _hide _behind scientific curiosity as an explanation for my sadistic behavior. I am an_ honest_ demon," Szayel cackled as he leered down at Nemu, "unlike your brother. Him and I are just different sides on the same coin. At our core we are both the same beast…intelligent hollow demons that desire to hear screaming from the swing of a scapel. Though I am the more _perfected_ monster."

"I think that you are just very good at acting, Granz-san," Nemu began, her voice quivering but for once, despite the terrifying mood change in Szayel, she had the courage to say what she wanted . Her brother was the one who was wrong…There were more glimpses of goodness in Szayel that she had seen in the last hour compared to what she observed with Mayuri in their whole life together.

"Hurting people is your natural protective instinct…because you fear being hurt first. Distance from others physically and twisted behavior, helps this in endeavor. In the end, it's just a mask with a crack that I can see into and there is no demon underneath it… I believe that you must be very lonely, _as seen with the fact that you still play with dolls_," Nemu rapidly blurted out. When she was finished, Nemu flinched as she waited for Szayel to strike her for her brutal honestly.

There was no strike to her face, only a pat on the head.

"You know I always wanted a sister…but in my imagination she was more energetic and had naturally _beautiful_ pink locks like me. However, I think that you will do, Nemu-chan."

* * *

Text Sent, November 23, 2012, 8:56 pm

Ishida-Kun!

Text Sent, November 23, 2012, 9:01 pm

Yes, Inoue-san ?!

Text Sent, November 23, 2012, 9:04 pm

U seemed upset with me before we left the Granz house…why?

Text Sent, November 23, 2012, 9:45 pm

Because….you did not tell me about the _thing_ attacking you….I made a promise to your brother to make sure that you are safe and it hurts when my best friend does not trust me with the truth.

Text Sent, November 23, 2012, 9: 49 pm

I thought it was the right thing. I wanted u to see the truth for yourself. If you asked how I felt about the whole relationship I would have told u the truth, but u didn't.

Text Sent, November 23, 2012, 9: 50 pm

Whatever.

Text Sent, November 23, 2012, 9: 55 pm

Stop being so prissy! I make a mistake, for now on no more secrets between us, k?

Text Sent, November 23, 2012, 9:57 pm

Hmmmm

Text Sent, November 23, 2012, 9:58 pm

What, Ishida-kun?

Text Sent, November 23, 2012, 10:12 pm

I am going back to KHS after this term…I can't take it anymore and with Mayuri now, it be best if we both leave….

Text Sent, November 23, 2012, 10: 49 pm

Inoue-san?

Text Sent, November 23, 2012, 10: 56 pm

I understand why you feel this way. But I am so… disappointed in you. I struggle too but sometimes we climb the difficult peaks in order to reach the top and gain a beautiful view. If you just told me then I know that you have not told your grandfather and he will feel the same way as me. Your throwing away your best chance. I am not leaving, and I will respect your decision but I still feel it's a mistake to give up now.

Text Sent, November 23, 2012, 11:05 pm

Don't you see how dangerous things can get, now? See reason, Inoue-san.

Text Sent, November 23, 2012, 11:13 pm

I don't want to talk to u right now. Bye.

Text Sent, November 23, 2012, 11:27 pm

:( I am sorry :(

Text Sent, November 24, 2012, 12: 03

I thought that u understood, Inoue, that I am the weak one…u are the only reason I have not fallen apart.

* * *

On Monday, Uryuu found a letter on the bottom of his locker. When he opened it there was a simple message written in beautiful cursive.

_I am anticipating your realization that you made a grievous error, kitten – Love, Mayuri._

Uryuu let out a frustrated sigh before balling up the note and throwing it into the trash without a second glance.

On Tuesday, Uryuu found three notes. The navy haired teen did not even bother to open the envelopes this time to read the messages of his ex-boyfriend or otherwise known as his greatest mistake. He did not hesitate to tear them to pieces over the nearest garbage can.

* * *

On Wednesday, Uryuu was relieved when there was nothing in his locker awaiting him. Perhaps Mayuri finally got the message, that no matter tactics he employed Uryuu had seen the real horrors that were hidden underneath his mask- that were ready to strike like scorpions at anyone who defied him.

In Uryuu's last class of the day, microbiology with Professor Aizen, he walked over to his assigned lab station that he shared with Orihime. At the moment, his best friend was still upset with him for officially stating that he would be leaving Hueco Mundo Prep after the end of the term.

Uryuu had to admit her command of the silent treatment was quite impressive. He had never expected that his best friend was capable of being quiet for so long…and the fearsome glares that she had sent his way were starting to chip away at his resolve.

_Who knew that Orihime could be so…scary?_

However, to complete their lab assignment of observing daphnia under the microscope with the introduction of caffeine into their environment; they had to be able to communicate with each other.

Orihime was already sitting down at their lab station, a microscope set up, and there was a pink notebook with a teal hibiscus flower design in her arms. A very determined expression was carved into her heart shaped face, and her grey eyes became a cool silver once Uryuu came closer. He opened his mouth to try to reason with her but Uryuu became distracted by a small item…wrapped in a paper towel on his usual chair.

_Could it be an "I am sorry " or " I am mad at you but I still care about you," present from her?_

_Gods, please don't let it be one of her "Extra Special Packed with Awesome Sauce Cupcakes."_

When Uryuu picked up the package…he concluded there was no way it could be cupcake…it felt unstable and almost wiggling in the palm of his hand.

_Maybe some form of Jello?_

Uryuu placed it on the worktable and began to open it.

It was not Jello.

It was not a cupcake.

There was no way in hell that Orihime had…been the responsible party for this…atrocity. Uryuu managed to keep a river of bile from flowing out of his mouth as he stared at the bloody red heart. He wanted to look away, but it was like a horrible car accident…he just could not tear his eyes away. All Uryuu managed to do was let out a strangled gasp.

Orihime looked up from her notebook to see Uryuu's blanched face and trembling frame. She peeked over his shoulder and asked in a soft voice, breaking the silence between them for the moment, "Ishida-kun…why do you have a heart with a big metal screw in the middle?"

"I….."Uryuu had no comment. For once, the snappy comeback center of his brain was no longer functioning. All his mind was concerned with was…this a heart human?

Fortunately, Orihime had the sense to investigate the object more by moving the heart. On the brown paper towel, Uryuu could now see that there was a rushed note stating: _You screwed with my heart, now it's your turn…until you come crawling back to me, on your hands and knees. Love, Mayuri._

"H-ow ori-gin-nal, Kurotsuchi. Ve-r-y clever," Uryuu attempted to say with sarcastic bravado, but it came out as a stammered whisper.

Uryuu pushed back his glasses, his fingers trembling with trepidation, as a tittering, nervous laughter escaped from his lips. Orihime stopped examining the heart to look at her usually so calm, friend. Noticing the writing on the wrapping of the heart, she carelessly dropped the bloody organ onto their lab table without a second thought. Orihime extended her hand to snatch the note from Uryuu's grasp. Uryuu stopped his laughter and narrowed his deep blue eyes at her. But she refused to back off, and when she read the message, an expression of pity flashed across her face.

_Not exactly what I want or need from her. She should be worried about her own well- being…instead of mine._

Uryuu did not fight her arms, embracing his chest…even though her hands had been contaminated with sticky red liquid from handling the heart and leaving bright stains on his white sweater. For once, he really needed to be held and comforted…just for a moment, even if it meant his clothing was being destroyed in the process.

For Uryuu knew with the delivery of this "present," that Mayuri and his father shared the same calculating, destructive mind. In his own experience with dealing with sociopaths, Uryuu was forced to run. Running to his elderly grandfather was not going to save him again…and his pride would not survive a repeat of such a cowardly action.

"Oh, Ishida-kun…don't worry we will take care of this. He can't hurt you-"

"Don't kid yourself…Kurotsuchi is very capable of harming me or anyone else that I care about," Uryuu interrupted, allowing a pessimistic tone steep into his voice, "And it's not like anyone here will step in to protect us."

Professor Aizen had been walking around the lab in order to provide assistance to his students. When he came across the teenagers in their embrace and hushed whispers, he simply coughed into his hand. Immediately, Orihime and Uryuu whipped around to face their instructor.

"Hmmm, everything seems to be in order here," Aizen ran his hand through his chocolate brown hair, ignoring the obnoxious curl that refused to be slicked back as he examined their prepared slide. Uryuu was relieved that Aizen had decided not to comment on his now blood stained sweater and Orihime's hands. However, the teacher, that Uryuu found himself feeling the most uncomfortable around, did not leave their lab without spying the heart. Aizen cocked an eyebrow at the teens and examined the cardiac muscle.

"Ignoring the screw that mars the septum," Aizen paused to watch their reactions, before continuing on, "this is a rather excellent example of a pig's heart. Did one of you bring it to present to the class?"

_Well, at least that answers my question. This time it's only a pig that lost its life…_

_But why is Aizen, treating this so…casually?_

Uryuu stared blankly at his teacher as he tried to come up with a response.

However, Orihime stepped in to save the day, " Yes, sir. I did." His best friend replaced the look of worry on her face with an ecstatic smile and babbled on with a convoluted story about a butcher shop, little blue men, and a false superstition about how screws were supposed to lead your true love.

It honestly made no sense but Professor Aizen nodded along with it and patted her on the head. Again, one of the things that Uryuu had determined to be unsettling about this particular teacher.

Uryuu stood back, with his arms crossed, watching his innocent best friend turn her focus to the microscope. He came to an important decision.

_I may have run from the darkness before…but on my honor and pride as a man I will not allow Mayuri to hurt a single strand of her hair. I will fight him at every turn…and I will win, no matter the cost._

* * *

On Thursday, Uryuu curled himself into one of the lounge chairs located in the library. He was attempting to read the assigned chapters of _Frankenstein_ for English, but his mind was unable to focus on the task at hand. Instead, his brain kept flashing images from his nightmares…

_Golden eyes staring down at me with such a strange mixture of hatred and lust, I want to flee but something is keeping me bound. A faint stream of light appears…the result of whatever shares the room with me flipping a switch. The being moves forward, and I see the demon with my own eyes. His skin has been painted a pure white and a black face mask covers his features. Those dead-looking hands, with stubbly blue nails, find their way to my face…and the one nail that is sharp enough to poke out my eyes, scratches my cheek, and my blood spills out. _

_His long tongue licks up my blood, and there is a look upon his face like pure ecstasy…and I want to slam my fist into his head but I can't. I am bound to a metal slab…with no escape. When the demon slides his clawed finger down my chest lightly (sending rapid shivers down my spine) it dawns on me that I am quite naked… _

_I feel burning in my cheeks, and I want to express my malcontent on the situation so I can at least attack the demon with my words. My jaw begins to move, and his other hand clamps down hard on my mouth. _

_"Not now, brat…you will only speak when I request it," he voice was husky and dark as the shadows that still dominated the room, "There is truly only one use of that mouth of yours."_

_At that, I bite it his hand but it did not seem to bother him in the slightest. In fact, a cold and raspy cackle fills the chamber, "How…intriguing. Most of my experiments usually lack such feistiness. I wonder how long it will be before I break you, Quincy."_

_You didn't need to be Freud to understand the meaning behind that particular dream._

_At least it is better than those usual dreams about Ryuuken…._

_Anything is better than those…_

_ However, these night terrors keep happening several times a night…and I don't think that they are going to go away until my issue with Mayuri is resolved. _

_It's going to take a miracle to fix this but in the end, it is my fault. The warning signs were right there in the first place, almost screaming at me. I mean, the guy experimented with rats so they would not socialize with each other! How could I be so naïve?_

_Ah, the answer to that question is that I am a gullible fool. _

_I don't want to know what he is planning next for me…I can bear anything that he throws at me. But I will kill him if he ever threatens Orihime or Nemu again. _

_Or even…Szayel. _

_Not like that pompous ass deserves any help from me…but it's the principle of the thing. Mayuri does not have the right to infringe on the happiness of others. _

As Uryuu's thoughts began to wander, the teen's eyelids became heavy. Studying, work, and then the interrupted sleep had taken its toll on his body. The novel fell from his hands as he curled his body against the chair and headed towards Slumberland.

Though before falling into a deep cat nap, Uryuu dimly recalled the memory of surprisingly muscular arms embracing him tightly, and the scent of passion fruit enveloping his senses. There was a flash of pink in there as well…but Uryuu's tired brain ignored it and refused to put the pieces together. All that mattered was that reliving this memory was comforting and Uryuu knew that for once, nothing would be invading his dreams today.

"What an understated beauty…as someone who prides himself as an expert on such things, I can't believe that I missed noticing you for so long," a rather arrogant voice, along with the sensation of featherlike touches to his head, pulled Uryuu out of his peaceful nap.

When Uryuu opened his eyes, he was met with a pair of grey eyes. Similar to Orihime's own orbs, with touches of deep purple but the overall shade was darker…and with hints of cruelty.

Rubbing his eyes from sleep, Uryuu observed that a dark haired teen had pulled up another chair besides his own and was patting his head still like he was some sort of…_pet_.

"Excuse me, but can you stop molesting my hair!" Uryuu jolted up, knocking his knees against the other teen's legs.

The other male just let out a chortle, "Don't get all ugly on me now, _sleeping beauty_." Uryuu glared at him and the dark haired teen retracted his hand from Uryuu's head to paw through his own hair. The small movement, revealed a yellow feather extending from his eyelash line.

Hueco Mundo Prep lacked a traditional school uniform but the standards for dress code were much stricter…than public school. The general guideline was normal business attire…however many students violated those recommendations to the point that the board was seriously considering the development of a school uniform.

Ayasegawa Yumichika was the most frequent violator of student dress with his unhealthy obsession with feathers. The senior classmate, sitting across from him, was wearing a pair of skin tight black jeans and a satiny orange dress shirt.

Uryuu could not help but let out a slight sigh…the outfit distressed him. Last time Uryuu checked, this was a high school….NOT a night club. Not like Uryuu really had any clue what people wore to such places. However, the navy haired teen was not in the mood to give Yumichika a lecture on his fashion choice due to the fact that being manhandled (by a stranger) was a sure way to piss him off. He had never really spoken with the older teen before but Uryuu knew from his reputation that Yumichika was the captain of the fencing team for a reason and his boyfriend was rather…blood thirsty.

Shit…I should leave before Madarame sees me here with him. I don't want to be beaten to death with that stick he always is carrying around. Though it will technically solve my Mayuri problem if I am deceased.

"What you want?" Uryuu said as he rubbed his temples.

'What you thing I want? I mean, last time, I checked you are not an imbecile. Putting up those tasteful images up around school would lead to the consquences of certain people looking for you."

"WHAT?"

Yumichika smirked, "Oh what…beautiful irony. Though it does make sense …you're too bashful to be an exhibitionist. It must be a prank. Too bad."

Uryuu's face began to pale at the mention of the term, _exhibitionist,_ from the older teen's lips,

" Stop playing these games. Just spit it out, Ayasegawa-san. I am not in the mood to listen to this…foolishness!"

"Cranky, aren't we?," Yumichika gently played with his yellow feathers, while his eyes were still trained on Uryuu and enjoying the younger teen's impatience. Slowly, Yumichika responded, "It will be best if I actually saw you what I am talking about."

"Fine!" Uryuu said with exasperation, as he picked up his books and with care placed them neatly into his bag.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun…," with a force that Uryuu did not expect, Yumichika grasped his wrist and began to drag him out of the library.

Yumichika's grip was like an iron shackle, and Uryuu was forced to move along with the older teen at an increasingly rapid speed. They passed by the cafeteria, the gym, and some of the small corridors until they reached the main hallway. Yumichika's finally let Uryuu go. In response, Uryuu stumbled forward, almost falling to his knees. After gaining his balance, Uryuu shot Yumichika one of his most fierce glares. The only response he received in kind was a hard chortle and a slender finger pointing to some of the posters that were placed all over the main hallway.

Uryuu did not see the importance of the posters. It was around the time of year when they advertised for the school's famous Winter Carnival and other activities around the holidays. Not like he was interested in such things…

However, when Uryuu got a better look at what the posters were really advertising…

His heart stopped mid-beat.

"What the fuck…" Uryuu shouted, not caring about any professors overhearing his outburst of profanity.

Blown up, was a photograph. It was grainy but the subject that was the focus of the shot…was him getting ready for bed. Shirtless. Revealing the five pointed cross that Ryuuken had burned into his chest and some of marks his whips had left on his torso. Underneath, in large letters, was the phrase, "Call for a good time," and Uryuu's cell phone number.

_Dammit._

Internally, Uryuu was beating his head against the wall. While, externally he stood still with his mouth fully open.

_It's not like I should really be surprised. I know exactly who is responsible for this…Mayuri. Only he would do something this…messed up as a way to hurt me. _

_I should never have told him about my insecurities. _

_I never should have given him a chance in the first place. _

_I never should have thought that someone could care about me romantically. _

_I deserve this as a lesson to remember that there is no way that I can trust anyone. All there is in the end is pain and betrayal._

_Though I am curious how…he managed to get this photograph? At least I was not stupid enough to take off my shirt in front of him. Only my grandfather, Orihime, and…Ichigo know about my scars. Mayuri must have guessed that I had to have some physical reminder of my time with my father…and it would be hurtful to show them off. _

_Damn him, for making me seem like a…man slut. Just damn him in general. _

_Still, has he been stalking me? If I can actually prove that he is then…there can be some actually consquences for Mayuri and I don't have to deal with him anymore. Everyone could be safe from his wrath. _

_But Mayuri is too smart to be obvious about it. _

"You know, leaving your mouth open like a gaping fish is very unattractive, but I can forgive that lapse since I know what…a lovely physique you possess. Though you need some lessons in dressing it properly," Yumichika tapped the poster with his finger delicately.

Uryuu had forgotten about the other teen's presence, the remark about his clothing choices, pushed him over the edge, " I do dress properly. You're the one who seems to under misguided impression that dressing like a _flashy peacock_ is desirable!" Uryuu lectured as he waved a finger in the other's face.

"In addition, I don't appreciate your flirtations! Honestly, your boyfriend should keep you on a leash if you act in this manner," Yumichika was completely unfazed by these remarks. He simply flashed his flawless white teeth, " Ikkaku is the one wearing the collar in the relationship while I hold the leash. We are both interested a third party and I think that you would fit the bill. But…" the older teen trailed off as he noticed Uryuu's face turning the color of ripe strawberries," you have to get over your "shyness," first."

Before Uryuu could stop him, Yumichika planted a quick kiss on his forehead before sauntering off, "Have a nice day, Ishida-kun!"

Uryuu wiped his forehead with his hand before shaking his head at the upperclassman.

_The day I want to do a threesome with you…is the day that I am suffering from severe brain damage. _

Turning his attention to the poster in front on him, Uryuu decided that the best way to limit the damage was to destroy the posters. Also, ripping them to shreds would make him feel better.

Uryuu started on his task, praying that no one come by this hallway and interrupt him. Knowing his luck, he would be blamed for pulling such a stunt, not Mayuri. He was working as fast he could to tear the posters off the lockers and the walls. Uryuu was halfway done when a pink haired someone grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around.

"What the hell is going on?" Szayel demanded as he held up a poster, "These were all over the science building."

_The science building, shit. There is no way I can remove all of them before fourth period starts. Dammit._

"Let's just say its Kurotsuchi's _special way_ of getting back at me for breaking up with him," Uryuu then went on to explain about the "present" that he had received in his microbiology class.

Szayel's eyes widened but his face remained impassive as he pushed back his glasses, "Hmmm…an interesting tactic. However, if he truly knew you and "loved" you then he would not have resort to such unpleasant tricks to get you to come back."

"As if you know anything about me or love ," Uryuu's huffed at as he crossed his arms.

"I know better to not intentionally hurt or scare someone I care about," Szayel rolled up the poster in his hand, until it was in the form of a white tube, "Now, do you wish that I assist you in destroying these…_things_?"

Uryuu could not help to soften a bit at Szayel's words. Coming from him, they were rather sweetish. He bit his lip as he looked around the hallway. There was no way that even the two of them working together could remove all the posters. If Mayuri hit the science building then probably other hallways had been plastered with pictures of his half-naked body.

_What a shit storm…_

Shaking his head, Uryuu looked up with desperation in his oceanic eyes, " No. Just get me the hell out of here. There is only one thing that can make me feel better right now."

Szayel snickered, "_Mr. Goody-two shoes_ wants to skip? That's an _unexpected_ development…but interesting. I think that I can help you with this endeavor."

Uryuu muttered a soft, "Thank you," and followed Szayel out of the school building to the student parking lot. Szayel remotely unlocked a white convertible, and gestured for the younger teen to get in while he shoved their school bags into the trunk. Uryuu did not hesitate to buckle his seat belt, remembering the last time that he accepted a ride from someone that he did not know that well. Szayel entered the driver's side, and began to start up the car. However, Uryuu noticed that by Szayel's side there was still that rolled up poster. Uryuu reached out to grab it, so he could throw it out the window. but Szayel swatted his hands away.

"I thought you understood how…harmful that picture is to me, Granz."

"I do understand," Szayel put his hands on the steering wheel as he began to drive out of the student parking lot, "its intimate moment that Mayuri must have captured without your knowledge. I have to admit that he is rather gifted in the field of spying…and it is wrong. But…."

"But what?"

"I can't help the fact that it's something that I want to masturbate to, " Szayel deadpanned.

"Yo-u, y-ou, freak!" Uryuu punched Szayel's side which only made the pink haired teen manically giggle," Ah, but I thought that you came to that conclusion before, yet you still jump into a car with me? But perhaps, it is the fact that even you understand that freaks make the best lovers!"

Szayel flicked his tongue at Uryuu before focusing on the road.

For the rest of the drive, Uryuu remained silent. He worried his lower lip and had moved his body as far away from Szayel as possible. Though the older teen did not seem to notice and was cheerfully humming a jaunty tone. Uryuu was glad for the lack of attention, especially since…his cheeks seemed bright red again.

_What was it with everyone joining the "let's sexually harass Uryuu," bandwagon, lately? _

On one level, it made Uryuu feel noxious because he come to the conclusion that he was never going to be involved with anyone again. It was obvious to him that all he would attract were users and abusers…because underneath his thick shield…he was only one step away from shattering.

But it was also obvious to Uryuu that a part of the reason he was blushing was….respite Szayel's straightforward and lewd manner, the attention he received from the junior made him feel sort of warm on the inside…because underneath the teasing tone it felt genuine.

_I am really starting to lose my sanity. _

_It has to be stress…that's all. Especially since Orihime is back to giving me silent treatment._

_It has to be that…_

_There is really only one cure for my stress, and if I show Szayel exactly what I am capable of…then he might stop with the perverted comments. I can actually enjoy his company when he isn't being a childish fool…that hug he gave me is proof of that…_

Uryuu sighed as he looked out of the window, watching as the manicured suburban lawns of Hueco Mundo gradually faded and was replaced with a concrete jungle as they approached his apartment complex. When Szayel finally stopped the car, Uryuu muttered, "I will be right back," as he unbuckled his seat belt.

Szayel only shrugged but there was a wide enigmatic grin plastered on his face. Uryuu got out the car and strolled over to his apartment door. After he unlocked the door, Uryuu saw his grandfather asleep on a lounge chair, in front of the TV. He picked up an afghan and covered up his grandfather. With a click, Uryuu also turned off the TV before heading to his bedroom.

He reached his closet and picked up small duffel bag that contained a quiver of arrows and his bow. It really had been too long since he had a chance to show off his archery skills. Not like he wanted to impress Szayel…but it always made his relax. Something he was really needed to do because if he came back to school…things were going to get complicated.

Uryuu made his way back to Szayel's car and put the duffel in the back before sitting down in the front seat.

"How do you feel about going to the park?"

An arrow flew from the bow, as graceful as a falcon swooping down to seize its prey, before hitting the target dead on. Uryuu picked up another arrow from his quiver and his sights on trying to hit the last stubborn apple that remained in the crabapple tree. After applying just the right amount of pressure on the bow string, Uryuu released the arrow.

Small _thud_, told him that he knocked the apple out of the tree. But that sound was joined by slow sarcastic clapping…from Szayel. Uryuu whipped his head around to take a look at the pink haired teen who was casually sitting on a tree stump with legs crossed and his arms behind him.

"_Very impressive_! You so _slayed_ that _bad_ apple!," Szayel cackled as he tossed his head back.

"_Shut up_!" Uryuu growled as he took another arrow and fired it at a soda can a few feet away from Szayel.

"Oh, _how scary_!" Szayel mocked by putting a hand to his lips and uttered a fake gasp. Uryuu shot him a warning glare but Szayel responded only with more maniacal laughter.

_Why did I think that this was a good idea?_

Uryuu walked away to receive his arrows but as he wandered over to the arrow that had penetrated the soda can, he felt two arms tightly embrace him. There was an attempt of flaying his arms but in the end Szayel had him in his lap.

"What the hell are you doing?" Uryuu interrogated, as he wiggled to escape.

"See this is actually what I mean, " Szayel said as he snatched away the arrows from Uryuu's hand before throwing to the ground, "Archery is so…_archaic_. You can't exactly protect yourself from _people like me _with a bow and arrow."

"I am perfectly CAPABLE of protecting myself. Anyway, that's not the point of doing this….seeing my arrow hitting a target gives me a feel of mastery over something. I am in control and….I bet you can't beat me. Scratch that, I doubt that you can even _hit a target_," Uryuu smirked, knowing that Szayel could not refuse a chance to prove his superiority.

And just like that Szayel dropped Uryuu like a sack of potatoes, "Of course I can!" Szayel pointed to the crabapple tree, " I will hit that, dead-center. Now, give me your bow."

Uryuu got to his feet and handed over his bow. Szayel fumbled with one of the discarded arrows for five minutes before properly loading it. He took a deep breath and then released the bow string. Uryuu watched as the arrow managed to fly a shaky feet before hitting the ground.

He really did not want to laugh at the pathetic attempt; Uryuu still remembered the first time that he shot an arrow, but a few chuckles still escaped his lips. When Szayel turned around, he could not look him in the eye, and proceeded to adjust his glasses.

"Well…umm," Uryuu walked over, "if it makes you feel better…I can see you more of a swordsman than an archer."

Szayel's amber eyes seemed to light up at that comment, "Swords are much more _dramatic_, don't you think, _Uryuu_?"

"I thought that I told you-"

Szayel wrapped his arms around Uryuu's neck, " You told me not to call you _Uryuu-chan_. I am just following your orders," he responded in a sing-song tone before starting to nuzzle his head against the slighter teen's neck.

_He's is technically right._

"Why do you refuse to wear that jacket that I picked out for you? It's obvious that you need it, _Uryuu_. You feel so _cold_…. Why are you still so _stubborn _about a simple piece of clothing?" Uryuu pushed Szayel's hands away before picking up his arrows and bow. As soon as he could took several steps back, to prevent another invasion of his personal space by the pink hair creep.

"Because…" Uryuu began.

"Yes?"

"Because…if I wear that jacket…it means that I belong to you in some fashion, that we are connected. I am sorry but that's never going to happen…I can't have connections like that. Okay? Maybe we can be friends but…nothing more. And I wish you would stop with the sexual harassment."

"What a smart, little fly you are to avoid being captured in my sticky web!," Szayel pouted, " I am still surprised that bastard was able to worm his way into your heart without arising your keen defensive ablities."

"In fact, I am very curious," Szayel prattled on, "since Kurotsuchi has the social skills of a virus."

"It's something personal…but it the end it was my mistake. Just drop it, Granz."

"No…," Szayel put a finger on his lips, "It has to be the fact that he pursed you so aggressively. He acted like an authority figure, someone that you felt that you could not defy. No matter how conflicted you felt about the situation."

"Shut up! Or…I will-" Uryuu began to panic a little as a few sweat drops formed on his brow and held up his bow with an arrow aimed in Szayel's direction.

But the pink haired teen refused to back down or shut his mouth.

" Based on your reactions, I can conclude that he did pressure you into some sexual situations…things that you were not prepared for. I bet that's why you are so attractive to him…such a helpless little innocent that he can pollute and dissect," Szayel flipped his hair back, " Of course, I am interested in you for other reasons…I actually like your unique personality-"

"Just," and at the moment Uryuu lost control as his fingers slipped on the bowstring and the arrow that escaped from his bow punctured Szayel's left arm.

"Shit!" Uryuu cried as he dropped the bow.

Szayel stared at the arrow in his arm, before he crumpled to his knees. Uryuu ran to his side, and actually allowed Szayel to put his head into his lap, as he started to inspect the wound.

"It serves me right for not listening…at least you didn't shoot me in the stomach or the neck," Szayel let out a few faint peals of laughter, " Those wounds would mean that intended to kill me. I still have hope of having you."

"You have a very twisted sense of logic, Granz," Uryuu muttered.

"You just figured that out, and you're supposed to a genius?"

Uryuu let out a sigh, the arrow seemed to have barely missed the brachial artery. A slight miracle but the arrow was acting like a cork—remove it improperly and Szayel might lose a large amount of blood. Uryuu was not taking that risk. He fumbled through Szayel's pockets until he found his rhinestone encrusted cell phone. Uryuu quickly dialed 911 and reported the incident.

After putting the cell phone down, Szayel looked up at him with an expression of pure panic, "I am not going to a hospital."

"Ummm…I can't take the arrow out without severe complications. You need a doctor."

"No."

"Szayel…you really don't have an choice in this manner-"

"Reduce-the damage," Szayel muttered.

"What?"

"Reduce-the damage," Szayel said louder this time, and then continued it like it was a chant. Each time the phrase was uttered Szayel increased his volume and there was a deeper hysterical edge to it.

"REDUCE THE DAMAGE," Szayel moved his right arm and clasped his hand around the shaft of the arrow, attempting to pull the arrow out by himself. Uryuu immediately slapped Szayel's hand away but it seemed that the pink haired was determined to "heal" himself.

_What is the one thing that will stop the pinked hair freak in his tracks? _

_Me._

With that thought, Uryuu planted a chaste kiss to Szayel's lips.

And as hypothesized, Szayel fainted.

* * *

Szayel's first instinct was to pull away and snarl at whatever was touching him, without his permission but when he eyes were finally able to focus, he could make out that it was….Uryuu touching him with such gentle strokes. The other teen's calloused fingers provided such a delicious sensation against his skin.

It appeared that they had made it to the hospital, though he wanted to find a way to escape, his lips still burned with the sensation of Uryuu's tender lips. He could try to behave for the moment. Szayel noticed that he lying down on a standard hospital bed with the guardrails up. A green curtain separated them from the rest of the patient's beds, giving them at least a modicum of privacy. Glancing at his left arm, there was a secure thick bandage on the puncture wound.

"They had to sedate you…since you keep trying to claw the nurse's eyes out when they tried to remove the arrow…or generally touch you," Uryuu stated bluntly, as he looked away from Szayel's injury, his fingers now fiddling with his messenger bag in his lap.

Popping himself on the bed, Szayel gave a cheeky smile, "That seems like something I would do…my specific response when adrenaline in pumping in my system. I really don't like others touching me without my permission."

_Perhaps one of these days, I can make him understand that little…quirk of mine. But there is so much that I don't understand about Uryuu. I can postulate about his past, and his true personality but there is a limit. We "flirt" in a way but we never truly talk…at least not yet. I want spill everything that is in my heart and I want…I want to devour every part of him. _

_ How thrilling it is that he actually stayed by my side…he could have abandoned me just like everyone else. Oh this makes me desire him even more…I never thought caring could be sexy. Though not as enchanting as Uryuu without his shirt….. Hopefully, he did not manage to destroy that poster of him, while I was knocked out. _

"How _ironic_…since you have no problems groping everyone else. Control freak," Uryuu snapped back with an irritation oozing from his voice as he stood up from his seat.

_Wait…he can't leave yet. He has to stay with me._

Szayel did not hesitate, to grab Uryuu's wrist with his right hand, rather harshly. Stopping the slight teen in his steps was easy, even in his injured state. Szayel licked his lips a little, as he watched Uryuu start to squirm in place.

"Now, now Uryuu," the navy haired snorted and his nostrils flared at the familiar use of his first name, "Don't you want to be my nurse and provide some _tender healing?_ I bet we can find an aesthetically pleasing uniform somewhere ."

Uryuu narrowed his eyes until they became slits, his shoulders racked with tension as he pushed up his glasses, " Knock it off, pervert," he growled.

_So cute when he's flustered._

Szayel let his hands roam Uryuu's hand, rubbing circles into the other's skin. His actions were allowed for a few more seconds before the wrist was snatched away.

"Look," Uryuu turned his attention away to the blue five pointed cross that was painted above Szayel's bed, his body starting to twitch, "I would stay…but only because it's the right thing…but I really have to go. I called your brother and he should be here soon."

Szayel pouted a little, "Fine, " he huffed.

Uryuu slung the messenger bag over his shoulder, and walked over to the other side of the bed. With a _shish_, he pushed the dividing curtain back. However, Szayel was surprised when Uryuu returned to his side…and did something that h hade not figured into his calculations, at all.

It was simple gesture really. Nothing compared to what he really wanted. However, when Uryuu bent over and whispered into his ear, " I am really sorry…about losing control and shooting you. Ummm, maybe next time, lay off pushing my buttons." The slender fingers then carefully tucked a few strands of Szayel's pink hair behind his ear.

As a scientist, and as someone whose porn collection could be described as "legendary," in some circles, Szayel Aporro Granz, did not blush. Nothing that others labeled perverse and deviant made him uncomfortable.

But this little token of affection managed to do that in seconds. A faint rosy stain appeared on his cheeks, while Uryuu for once did not seem to be upset. Szayel wanted to say something, more like anything, but his mind seemed to reveling in the fact that Uryuu had said "next time."

_There was going to be a next time. _

_Uryuu willing wants to spend more time with me? Of course, he does because I am the closest thing to perfection he will ever see but….I thought I was going to kidnap him in order to make him reach that realization. _

Before Szayel could utter a charming turn of phrase, by his standards, a man approached. Based on his long white lab coat, Szayel made the judgment that this was his doctor. But the silver haired man did not look at him at all nor did he introduce himself. Instead, he almost tip toed until he was behind Uryuu, who was still facing Szayel.

The older man gripped Uryuu's shoulder tightly, and in a voice laced with a frost so cold, it made Szayel shiver. He stated, "Hello…_son_."

* * *

I started this story on a whim and I am so happy with the response so far! Due to the pairing and fears about my writing ability, I did not think that I would reach the landmark of 50 reviews. Again, thanks to everyone and I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story! And rate and review J This story is also officially 122 pages-crazy though my chapters seem to have gotten longer as I write…

And I am glad about all the comments about Nemu…I can't have her being a robot but I hope that I have been able to capture aspects of her character. Things will get better for her, trust me.

I wanted to make this chapter more fluffy…but I guess the fluffy fairy went on vacation…hopefully she will be back soon.

Also, Szayel may seem to have taken some steps back character wise, but he is rather complex and has some deeper issues that I will go into later. I don't see him as Prince Charming (Uryuu is more like that then anyone)…but more like a dragon. If I want to attempt to be true to his character…he can't be nice all the time…and anyway in his mind, he feels that he doing the "right thing."


	11. Chapter 11

BLEACH and its characters are not mine.

Warning: T for drinking and swearing.

**Chapter 11**

Yylfordt had been shit-canned.

He had expected it of course. However, it seemed cruel that his boss pretended everything was alright for the first few days of the week. Yylfordt even worked on a three prong strategy to help Kurotsuchi Cosmetics reestablish its credibility and reputation after the rumors of possible environmental violations. Though after writing it up, Yylfordt regretted submitting it for review.

It was too good for likes of Kurotsuchi Kenpachi.

He deserved to have his company burn down in flames or become bankrupt due to this scandal.

The day after he submitted his report and started to design new promotional posters about Kurotsuchi Cosmetics involvement in the community, his boss had called him in. It had been quick and brutal.

"_I have been informed, Granz Yylfordt, you have acted in a unprofessional manner towards a client. It has been reported you attacked Kurotsuchi Kenpachi, and are still interfering in his family affairs…therefore, I have no choice but to fire you. You have twenty minutes to pick up your things before I call security."_

The three years he had worked there had meant nothing to his boss. Yes, his actions were out line but so were Kenpachi's. The real world was not fair though…the man with the most money and power always won. Yylfordt knew in the end, he did the right thing, protecting Nemu. However, Yylfordt had always thought it was honorable to work, even though he had no need to do so. He was always proud of the fact that he had never touched his trust fund or had to ask the current board of trustees for money.

However, he would to start begging them for a job. Getting his degree in communications instead of a hard science, was perhaps a mistake in this economy.

Now, here was in Karakura Town, driving to Pisano's in order to get completely smashed. It was reckless and irresponsible but Yylfordt was tired of being "responsible." Always having to take care of Szayel, even though his little brother did not even notice the other day when he came home a wreck and started to drink all the wine in the house.

Yylfordt was tired of being a parent, tired of not having a life of his own, and tired of being ignored.

He was going to change that. He had to.

Ramping up his speed, Yylfordt nearly flew through stop signs and interchanges. He ignored the "flipping the bird" hand gestures that were directed at him along with the 'beeps' of the cars behind him. All that he could focus on was the change of scenery through his window. As the almost neat suburban sprawl of Hueco Mundo transformed into ratty buildings covered in graffiti, a broad smile crossed his face.

After another twenty minutes of reckless driving through the more urban streets, Yylfordt ended up at his destination. Despite a rather horrible job of parallel parking (such minor things were no longer his concern) Yylfordt rambled over to Pisano's with his hands in his pockets and his usually neat blonde hair held back by an ornament was running free and wild. Entering the slightly dingy but still homey restaurant, Yylfordt noticed right away that there was no one there at the matire'd stand to greet or seat him. Not allowing such an inconvenient detail faze him, Yylfordt marched in and pondered what would be the best seat for an afternoon of getting smashed.

A hand curled around his shoulder, and pulled him back, " Look here, buddy…didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to barge in…." the woman's voice trailed off as Yylfordt turned to face her. Looking over the woman with her long strawberry blonde hair and rather…large bosom Yylfordt recalled that she had been there that night when his brother had mouthed off to little Ishida-kun.

_Crap._

A dawning of realization appeared to be splashed across the attractive woman's face, but it was swiftly replaced with fury. She gripped the top of his red cashmere sweater tightly as she glared at him, " I don't know why the hell you're here but it can only mean trouble with that disgusting and foul-mouthed brother of yours."

Despite the burning hatred in the woman's eyes, Yylfordt did not back down from the situation at hand. With some effort, he removed her soft hand from his shoulder before meeting her heated gaze, " If you recall I did attempt to apologize for my brother's behavior…" and then with a wide gesture of his hands, he added, " If you look around you can see that I am alone here…I'm not a fool enough to drag my brother around. I've had a very trying week and all I want to do is get smashed. Can you understand that?"

Her expression slightly softened at his explanation, "Alright then. Just no funny business because I am perfectly capable of throwing you out on your designer jean clad ass," she said as she waved a pointed finger in his face before directing him to a booth in the corner.

After the woman left him, another waiter swiftly accosted him about his order. Not even bothering to look up from his menu, Yylfordt picked out an entrée at random. The food was not exactly the reason he was here, after all and then proceeded to order Pisano's best bottle of wine.

_Only forty five dollars, how pathetic!_

After waiting for around ten minutes his wine and meal was delivered to his table. For the first few minutes, Yylfordt managed to pick at his food before downing the first glass of his merlot. And it continued…a few bites of his food and then another glass of wine. Until he finished one bottle and ordered another. And then the next. Until it didn't really matter what brand or type the wine was for after a certain point in his drunken stupor everything tasted the same.

As Yylforte was about to call out for another bottle, rather tall and imposing figure blocked his table from view. Yylforte blinked his eyes a few times before looking up at the muscle bound hunk in front of him with the lovely radiant red hair and the enticing tattoos circling around his face. Abarai Renji leaned over and knocked the wine glass out of Yylforte's hand, " I believe that ya had enough of this…"

With a smirk, Yylforte replied, "Ah, it's the devil himself. I was unaware of the fact that you cared Abarai-san." Letting out a few chuckles of laughter, Yylforte missed the few droplets of red wine that dribbled from the corners of his mouth. Grabbing a napkin from the table, Abarai blotted the liquid away before it could continue its trail down Yylforte's chin and neck.

"My shift is over with for the day. Come over to my place and ya can dry out for a few hours before ya go home. I can't let ya drive home and I doubt that ya want your brother to see ya like this."

"Oh, Szayel," Yylforte hiccupped into his hand, " It seems like everyone seems to care about your virtue. The question is why doesn't anyone care about me? It's not like I am a perverted jackass to everyone I met."

"Come on," Renji sigh more insistently as he grabbed Yylforte by his arm and hoisted him to his feet. Normally Yylforte would protest such rough treatment but his eyes were more focused on the large hand encircling his arm. With a sigh, he pulled out a few large bills on the table to pay for his meal and despite the fact it was hard for his eyes to focus, Yylforte managed to remain upright and with Renji's help, they walked over the employee parking lot.

A part of him wanted to laugh at the rather shoddy looking car that Renji unlocked but he decided that perhaps this was not the right time. This was actually a great opporunity to see where and how the lovely Abarai Renji lived. Maybe he agreed to not pull any moves…but he was still unable to stop his heart from beating so fast around the redhead. After Renji unlocked the passenger door, Yylforte followed him. He could not help but to wrinkle his nose at the slightly fishy smell that tainted the interior or crack a smile at the baboon sticker on the dashboard.

As they left Pisano's behind, Abarai remained silent as he drove through narrow streets filled with garbage. Looking out the rearview window, Yylforte saw glimpses of prostitutes and shady men ducking in and out of alley ways. Based on the few times, he had personally driven through Karakura Town, Yylforte understood they were heading to the west side of the city. Not the worst area but close to it. Though he knew Renji's address by heart, Yylforte was clearly unaware of what that address meant in regards to the type of environment.

Finally, they reached what appeared to be Renji's building, a rickety establishment where several of the windows were boarded up with wooden slats and black plastic garbage bags. After Renji shut off the car, he helped the staggering Yylforte to his feet and up the six flights of stairs that led up to his apartment. Quickly, Renji unlocked the door and lead Yylforte inside.

The apartment appeared to be the basic studio, easy enough to navigate but Renji insisted on pointing to one door, "There's the bathroom. Go clean ya self-up and I'll make ya some coffee."

"Of course, my liege," Yylforte gave Renji a mocking bow before stumbling and falling down on his ass. Twin roses appeared on his cheeks, as his eyes stared at the industrial grade beige carpet. Surprisingly, Renji let out a soft laugh—it wasn't mocking-more delightful than anything Yylforte had heard before.

"How about ya stay away from complicated movements and mocking me until ya sober up?" Renji extended a hand and Yylforte managed to take it even though there appeared to be at least five of them.

With a few slow and focused strides, Yylforte made it to the bathroom. It was beyond tiny and most of the tiles were chipped but everything appeared to be functional. Yylforte stripped off his clothes and jumped into the shower. His eyes wandered over Renji's soaps and shampoo; he inspected each one to understand how the hygiene products helped create the red-haired man's specific flowery but still masculine scent. Knowing how long it would take to properly wash and condition his blonde hair, he skipped that step and focused in washing his body and face. However, the warm water splashing against his face seemed to be awaking up from his slightly drunken fog, though he doubted it would be enough to sober him up completely.

Carefully, in order to avoid another fall, Yylforte stepped out of the shower and proceeded to dry himself. Though he tried his best to avoid getting his hair wet, the ends were still damp. Of all the things that he had to worry about it, wet unmanageable hair was the least of his problems. Pulling on his red boxer-briefs and jeans, along with his sweater, Yylforte padded out of the bathroom.

On the rather tacky plaid couch, Renji was sprawled out with a cup of coffee in hand. While another mug with what appeared to be a smiling cobra was sitting on a ratty coaster. Making his way towards the only possible seat in the living room area, Yylforte made himself comfortable and gulped down the bitter but comforting liquid.

"I wasn't sure how ya liked ya coffee…" Renji trailed off as he watched Yylforte finish off the drink with gusto.

"Doesn't matter," Yylforte leaned back in his chair and stretched out his arms behind his head, "I do usually prefer black."

There was a tingle of amusement in Renji's eyes but it was quickly replaced by a more grim and serious expression, " Explain yourself."

"Explain what?" Yylforte drawled as made himself more comfortable in his seat.

"Explain why the hell ya decided to do something so stupid as getting so drunk, Granz? It's not like ya a kid anymore!" Renji nearly shouted as he got up from the sofa and grabbed Yylforte's coffee mug before walking over to the kitchen to refill it.

"I wasn't much of a kid…" Yylforte said softly to himself before Renji returned with a steam mug of coffee.

Reaching up and grabbing the cup from Renji's outstretched hand, Yylforte focused his attention onto his sock clad feet, " I was fired."

"So?" Renji's eyebrows arched upwards, "It's not ya need the money."

"No, I don't need the money I suppose," Yylforte cradled the mug in his hands," But the self-respect it provided me is something I need." Raising his head to meet Renji's irritated gaze, " I always enjoyed the fact that I could provide for myself…for the most part. There are so many things that I have failed at and that was the one thing that I did right."

"What do ya mean by failure? Ya graduated from high school and college, right?"

"Yes, but those things don't mean much to me at the end of the day. I have to look at my biggest failing everyday…" Yylforte took a sip of the coffee before placing it down on the coaster.

Renji instantly guessed it, " Ya brother…Szayel."

"Szayel," Yylforte repeated, " I fucked everything up on the first day of my guardianship. My parents died when I was sixteen and when I went to the morgue I had to bring my six year old brother along. I thought it would be okay if he stayed in the waiting room but he had to wander off and "explore." He ended up seeing our mother's corpse…and since then things have not been quite the same."

A few tears threatened to roll from his eyes, so Yylforte wiped them away with his sleeve, " I tried to get him some help but he always refused to cooperate. When he was thirteen, I took him to a psychologist who believed that Szayel suffered from a few personality disorders…after that Szayel has hated me and basically shut me out of his life. Szayel is annoying, spoiled brat…but he is my annoying spoiled brat of a brother and I love him."

Renji twisted a few strands of his hair before placing a hand on Yylforte's shoulder, " I can see that."

Yylforte scooted his body closer to Renji, and gave the tattooed man a wide and toothy smile, " And I can see that you are a great listener. It's really been so long since I had a normal adult conversation with someone…there must be something that I can do to _repay _you." Before Renji could stop him, Yylforte leaned over and lifted up the corner of Renji's grey-shirt. After a long low whistle, Yylforte said coyly, " _My, my_…I have to wonder how low those tattoos go…" and he managed to stroke one of the black tendrils with his finger tip before Renji shoved him off

" I'm going to excuse ya because I know ya are drunk but keep your hands to yourself," Renji let out a slight growl as he moved away.

Putting his arms across his chest, Yylforte manipulated his lips until they formed a pout. The small studio apartment fell into silence except for the dialog of a neighbor's soap opera that could be heard through the thin walls. Until Yylforte felt his cell phone vibrate in the front pocket of his jeans. Taking the iPhone out (unlike Szayel's it was not covered in rhinestones but a simple red and black plaid cover) Yylforte accepted the call from the unknown number.

"Hello, there….ah, Ishida-kun, how are you?" Yylforte exclaimed as he nearly jumped off the couch and began to pace around the room, "You shot my brother with an arrow? At least someone is having a very productive day."

"Somehow I know that was going to happen to that obnoxious twit," Renji muttered to himself before taking a few deep sips from his own coffee mug.

"Alright, I'll be there soon. the Ishida Medical Center, you say? Any relation to you by chance?"

At the words, the Ishida Medical Center, Renji spat out his coffee before leaping to his feet, "Shit. We gotta go now."

Hanging up the phone, Yylforte stared at Renji has he raced around the room to grab his keys and a large duffel bag from the small closet, "What's the rush, Abarai-kun? My brother is fine."

"This isn't about ya creepy ass brother. The owner and director of the Ishida Medical Center, is Uryuu's abusive and psycho father. If he runs into him…it will be…it will be bad, okay? So let's just hit the road…" Renji flung the door open before grabbing Yylforte by the elbow, who whispered under his breath, "Oh goody gumdrops. Maybe it's a good thing I am not completely sober."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter and the very long delay…and I know that this chapter is completely focused on Yylforte/Renji but they are the cavalry. And I wanted to least post something.

Also, something that I tried to do for my other story… Masked Affection, the 100th review will get a one shot of Szayel/Ishida…the theme etc is your choice.

R&R

Aries31

Corrected/revised May 25. 2013


End file.
